


Sunset（落日）

by bunnyG



Category: ZaintSee Fandoms, ZeeSaint Fandoms, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 110,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyG/pseuds/bunnyG
Summary: Sain和Ze两个年轻人因合作拍摄电视剧相识，随着两人感情升温，周围的一切人和事发生改变。Sain童年的阴影始终挥之不去，Ze又经历了什么使得他面对爱人时显得沉默而痛苦。一起交通事故串联起两代人的爱恨情仇，该如何抉择？两人能否拨开迷雾踏平坎坷，最终携手呢？
Relationships: Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Sunset 序言&第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> 属性：zee&saint海明同人（泰星李海海、黄明明）  
> 内容：现实向&架空，勿上升真人，含有18+内容；  
> 主要人物：  
> Sain Supon：男，年龄21，身高182，演员，同时为轻食品牌SN创立者；  
> Ze Pru Panni：男，年龄27，身高183，模特，隶属某艺人经纪公司；  
> Chen：男，年龄31，Sain的演艺事务经纪人；  
> Om：男，年龄25，身高176，SN公司市场部职员，兼任Sain助理；  
> 文向荣（李继发）：男，55岁，泰籍华人，华人商会主席，SN公司股东之一，与Sain家世交；  
> 叶文生（沈国华、赖二）：男，51岁，新加坡籍华商，为Ze和Mio的老板，与文向荣是旧交；  
> Natasha Karaklic：女，年龄、国籍未知，ZMAJI集团董事长，酒吧老板；  
> Mio：女，年龄26，身高165，模特，与Ze隶属同一经纪公司；  
> 文婶：女，51岁，文向荣妻子；  
> Thram：男，37岁，警察局局长；  
> Vee：男，27岁，叶文生义子；  
> Jovan：男，年龄未知，Natasha贴身保镖；  
> Milos：男，年龄未知，Natasha朋友；

SUNSET  
一  
“sain，你仔细想清楚了，我们都能明白，毕竟你还年轻，有这种想法是正常的。但是你也要为大家考虑一下，我们的钱不是白投的，是要回报的，在商言商，该怎么做我想你明白。好了，我看今天就到这里吧，大家都累了，先散了吧。”文叔先起身拍了S 的肩膀，其他人也陆续起身出门，S还坐在椅子上若有所思。  
“我明白的孩子，这件事你不用出面，公司派人去。”文叔意味深长地看了他一眼走出了门，“没有什么是永恒的。”声音低的几乎听不见，不知是自言自语还是要讲给谁听，S听到了，听得很清楚。抬眼看了散落在桌角的宣传企划案，陷入了沉思。  
……  
现在是最佳的时机sain，疫情当前，什么都不好做，你趁这个机会再造势合体宣传，打开市场，没有比这更好的了。  
你们有交情，这很容易不是吗？大家喜闻乐见，何乐而不为呢？  
讲真，我们的产品真的很有竞争力吗？还不是因为你，你自己不清楚吗？你在想什么！  
“可是，开始都很难，我认为不必靠卖腐赚钱，这真的不是长久之计。”  
你还能白投多少钱？公司的人要养活，大家怎么办，会怎么看你？  
“我不想哥一直和我捆绑，这对他的事业发展不是长久之计。”  
除了你我们不关心任何人的所谓前途，怎么，跟我们合作难道没他好处？我们不想竹篮打水一场空……我们是看在你家族的面子上信任你。  
“我们可以找别人，不一定非得选他，我自己也可以。”  
你真这么天真？你不知道大家想看什么？想要什么我们就提供什么，互惠互利，sain，拖一天就是一笔巨资，你还能拖多久？时间不多了，尽快决定，董事会的人，可没我这么好说话。  
……  
“Sup你还没回家吗？”  
提示音把S带回现实，才想起今天有个人要见，可是，已经12点了，走了吧。  
“抱歉哥，今天有点事情，还没到家，你……”电话进入。  
“我在你家门口，今天工作结束晚了。”  
“那……”  
“没事，我等你。”挂断。  
S拿起手机箭步离开办公室，晚上的空气好好闻啊，很凉爽，心情愉快了很多。  
进入房间，S瞬间瘫倒在沙发上，闭上眼睛，双臂舒展。另一个人就坐在对面，微笑着摇头，忍不住伸手去摸了摸眼前人的头发。  
“这么累了吗？”微笑。  
“嗯”并没有睁开眼睛的意思。  
“想要休息吗”跨过S修长的腿，坐在他旁边，以便更近地看到那人睫毛微动的样子。  
“嗯。”依然没有睁开眼睛，却笑了，因为他一手抓过了身边人的手放在自己心脏处，“你要走了对不对，你别想走。”睁开眼睛，笑看那人的脸，浓浓的眉，挺拔的鼻骨，微笑的眼，正在宠溺地看着自己。S调整了一下姿势，以便自己更舒适地靠在Z身上，“再陪我待一会儿吧。”继续闭上眼睛。  
“好。”依然宠溺，他张开双臂环绕让S整个人靠在自己身上，手指无意识地摩擦着S隔着衬衫的胳膊，感受着旁边人传递过来的微热，Z心中有些异样。你今天怎么了呢？  
你最近好吗？为什么你今天这么疲惫，我能帮你分担些吗？  
S有点要睡着了，头歪倒向一侧，发丝垂落在眼睛上，掩映着一张纯净而美丽的面孔。Z低下头看到长长的睫毛，白皙的脸庞，鼻梁挺拔而坚毅，这个男人真的又俊美又可爱。忍不住轻轻伸出手替他拨开额前的乱发，指尖擦到了点皮肤，S略微动了一下 ，Z像偷吃饼干被发现的孩子，心跳快了半拍。但看到那人没醒，又觉得自己好笑。


	2. 第二章

二  
Ze的手臂此时已经僵硬麻木，怀中的人丝毫没有醒来或者想换个姿势的意思，他无奈地摇摇头，笑容浮上嘴角。我叫你三声小胖子，如果你醒了我就抽出手臂，他这么想着。“小胖子。”他悄悄说，怀中人抽动了一下鼻子，“小胖子。”声音低的连他自己都听不清。“小胖子。”最后一声他是在心里说的，好吧，就让你再睡会儿。Z很平静也很享受，看着熟睡的人，他心中涨满了一种说不清道不明的不可遏制的情绪，压在喉咙里，仿佛一张开口，就要有清泉涌出。  
他想到了很久很久以前第一次真正见到S 的时候。那天阳光太刺眼了，工作时间也很长，大家都很疲惫，在后台准备的时候别人在玩笑打闹，他自己坐在角落修之前拍的照片，感到有人靠近时抬起头。Z直到现在还能感受到那种直击心灵的震撼力，一人向他走来，面带微笑，仿佛浑身都散发着耀眼的光芒，让人不敢直视。Z不知怎的突然垂下眼帘，躲避了一下来人的目光，他觉得不妥赶紧抬头，准备朝来人打招呼或者至少微笑一下，却发现人已经走过去了。有点失落也有点尴尬呢，他深吸一口气给自己鼓励般对着空气笑了笑，却突然觉得自己好笑，其实刚才那人走得很快，应该根本没有注意到角落里的我吧。众所周知我们在台上第一次交流，开始合作有交集，其实，在我而言，台下这一面就是我认定他的时候。这一面之缘的震撼久久留在Z的心底，不知不觉开出了小小的花苞，连自己也很疑惑到底什么时候种下了种子。  
他只知道有S的场合自己总是不自觉地想去看他，无论台上台下都想照顾他，虽然自己有点神经大条，也心甘情愿任他撒娇。只希望宠着这个弟弟，只希望他平安顺遂。外人总拿一张照片说于千万人之中我们彼此凝眸，其实，即使S从未注意我，我也会一直跟随他的背影，我可以在千万人中一眼看到他，也可以在他爽朗笑容的背后看出他的疲惫，我不需要向任何人承诺或解释什么，他就是我的好弟弟，嗯。是的。……是吗……  
消息震动的声音把Z从沉思中拉回来，他小心翼翼抽出右手，生怕惊醒还在熟睡的人儿，拿出手机。  
“马上来见我。”未知联系人。  
Z的心中一阵刺痛，手指冰凉。他轻轻起身，慢慢将S身体放平在沙发上。实在不忍惊醒他，担心手机消息震动，Z写了字条放在桌子上。他再一次望向熟睡的脸庞，看的很深很深，手指不由得要去摩挲他的脸颊，他们打闹时会一直捏的脸颊，但现在不行。那人的嘴唇丰满诱人，亲起来非常柔软，好想亲一下，但现在早就不在工作了，自己是没有这个福利的。Z为这个不能言说想法感到好笑。S微微动了一下，这让Z突然发现自己竟不知不觉贴近了身边人的脸，感受到S均匀地呼吸让他心跳加速。Z深深闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，抬眼却发现S微微睁开了眼睛，正在望着自己。  
“哥，你想吻我吗？”


	3. 第三章

三  
突然的对视，让Z慌乱了一下，“我看你睡着了，我……”眼睛看向别处再看回来时，发现S已经闭上眼睛又睡了。Z长长出了一口气，原来只是睡迷糊了。他还是伸出手轻轻捏了一下那人的脸颊，“做梦都在拍戏，别太累了。”轻轻说着，低头闻了一下S的头发，很香很软糯的气息传来，“我担心你啊，亲爱的。”最后称呼声音低到自己都听不清，风吹过，风听到了吧。我爱你啊。  
……  
门轻轻关上。几乎与此同时，S睁开了眼睛，深深望向门口，我没有做梦，你想吻我吗？  
不知道从什么时候开始，S很期待看到这个哥哥，想和他在一起，哪怕不说话也好，很安心的感觉，这种满足感让始终缺乏安全感的S深深依恋。自己的生活其实一直都不平静，他比别人更早懂得世态炎凉、人心冷暖，既能看透也能放下。身边的师长、友人、合作者无一不被他超高的情商所折服，他永远健谈、敏捷、通透、乐观。但人总会累的，如果此时有一个肩膀可以依靠，有一个人值得信赖，那该多好啊。当我面对流言蜚语人心险恶时，其实我很平静，除了经常礼佛静心之外，更多的是我没有放在心上，我知道自己要什么，也知道别人想要什么。但经历了一些事，我的改变是不再轻易相信人心友善，为了不被伤害，我宁愿先关闭自己的门。这样挺好不是吗？  
Z和其他合作者一样，我们相处得很好，现在工作结束了，也还维持着，可能他，更单纯吧。想到那人浓浓的眉毛，S不自觉地笑了“真像考拉啊”。想到他的脸，他的眼睛望向自己的时候好像总是有种欲言又止的情愫，想到他坚挺的鼻梁，薄软的嘴唇，以及亲吻时的温柔，S的手指不由自主地触碰自己的嘴唇，内心一阵悸动，他不禁为自己这个动作感到吃惊，一定是入戏太深了，嗯，他自己这么想着，过一段就会好的。  
所有的关心都很真实，所有的交往都很贴心，他很认真地对待我和我的家人，怎么会有这么好的人？不少人劝我看开一点，工作而已，人心隔肚皮，可是我一点也看不到他有任何异样，越感受越依赖，越想一探究竟陷得越深。相对于我而言，他其实没什么心机，一眼看穿，真的坦坦荡荡，“好傻一个人啊。”不自觉地笑出了声。我们相处很轻松，我帮他处理一些难题，他让我放松，我给他建议，他给我温暖。有个这样的哥哥也不错呢，嗯。  
只是，午夜梦回无数次会梦到他的脸，拥抱的触感，亲吻的热烈，肌肤相贴的依恋让我心疼。即使时不时就见面聊天吃饭，还是想见面，还是想拥抱，还是想要抚摸他的脸，还想要更多。越想念越孤单，这噬骨的孤寂感，是你给我的。在遇到你之前，我无所畏惧，遇到你之后，我丢盔卸甲。  
哥，你爱我吗？


	4. 第四章

四  
凌晨两点半，Z独自驾车到达郊外一处院落。夜风微凉，吹乱了他额前的头发。这里的环境很好，树很多很密，屋舍隐蔽，私密性好，并且附近都是非富即贵的人家，安保措施也很到位。如果不是每次来到这里，他胸口都像压着一块巨石一样喘不过来气，其实这里很宜人。进门前他定了定神，吸了一口气，不知怎的，心中忽然涌出一股暖流，从指间到心上酥麻了一下，抬起胳膊活动，还是有些僵硬的，小胖子真是小胖子，一点也不轻呢，这样想着就不自觉嘴角上扬。  
“你今天心情不错，去见他了么？嗯？”  
神思被打断，抬眼便看到对面人倚靠在门边，眼中有一丝戏谑的神情，但更多的是一种，了然于心。  
“嗯。”低头再抬起眼帘，隐藏了所有情绪，是一张冷若冰霜的脸。  
“谁让你去的？”那人走到沙发处坐下，打开双臂仰靠在沙发背上。  
“……”还站着，依旧面无表情，眼睛盯着地面。  
“你今天鸽了我，改签了机票就为了去找他？”身体前倾抬眼望向那人。  
“是。”迎上对面人的目光，他回答得很坚定。  
“啪！”来人一记响亮的耳光让Z向后退了一步，随即站稳，依然面无表情。“想他吗？”  
“是”，接着一记耳光。  
“爱他是吗？”几乎是怒吼。  
“是，”这次不是一记耳光，而是膝盖的重击。趔趄了一下，随即站好。  
“背叛我的规矩你是知道的，去洗澡吧。”  
……  
Z走出浴室看到房间桌子上已经摆好了红酒。那人五十上下，穿着浴袍，头发斑白，戴着眼镜，身形颇为俊朗，睿智的眼眸中透出一种逼人的气势。他年轻时应该是潇洒英俊的。而此刻，他正拿着酒杯坐在沙发上，好整以暇地看着Z。  
“想好了吗？”  
“我选第二种。”他看着地面。  
“怎么？不愿意？呵。”坐着的人伸手去抚摸Z的胸膛，指间顺着肌肤滑到浴巾处。  
“你知不知道有多少人求我，别忘了，你现在的一切是谁给你的。是我，你的命都是我给的。没有我，你什么都不是。工作而已，工具而已，你一向很懂规矩的，怎么，现在贪心了，不知足了？下不了手了？好，这是你选的！”那人突然将盛有红酒的酒杯砸向Z，液体顺着脸颊滑落，酒杯碎了一地。  
“脸留着，让他清醒一下，不要被爱情冲昏了头。”和保镖交代道。随后他又倒了一杯酒，坐在旁边把玩起来。  
伴随着最后一次重击，Z挣扎着抬起上身，以半跪的姿势试图从地毯上爬起来，但随即被踩住了右手。  
他抬眼望向桌边那人，“是，我的命是你的，你随时有权拿走，可是，S这件事，你能不能收手？”  
“你叫我收手？”他摩挲着食指上的戒指，玩味地看着Z，突然笑出了声。  
“我是说你能不能放了他，我们对他做得已经够了，到底是为了什么。”  
“为了什么？为了他家人想要我的命，害得我家破人亡！放了他，你可真仁慈。不过这些年你跟着我确实做了不少事，我或许可以放了你。”他蹲下来看着Z的眼睛。  
“什么？”  
“去拜佛吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“你去拜完所有的佛，诚心悔过，叩头稽首，或许我能放了你。”  
“就只有……”Z眼中突然闪过一丝光。  
“哈哈哈！当然不可能，你还是太天真了啊！想想你这些年做的事，如果他知道了会怎样？如果他知道当年那些消息是他的好哥哥放出来的……那或许会很有趣。”  
“……”  
“其实我也认真想了你说的话，他确实没有参与他们家族的那些事，毕竟是上一辈人了，但是，这口气还是要出的，人死不能复生，只留给活着的人无限遗憾。他拜佛是对的，替人还债了。”他站起来，端着酒杯俯视Z，“你可以走，你的自由就用他来换吧。”  
白色的地毯上映出了血红的字母 S 。  
Z闭上眼睛，更深的冰冷袭来，他仰面躺在地毯上，浑身青紫，他感觉自己一直在向下坠落，没有尽头……  
你的自由，用他来换。  
不可能的，我不会让人伤害你的。


	5. 第五章

五  
“Sain，做得不错，年轻人还是头脑转得快，我们知道你背后付出了不少，好好干！”  
“什么意思文叔？”S有点错愕。  
“Z的经纪人主动过来找我们合作了，我就说这个年代利益至上，他们不可能放着钱不赚，我想这背后你一定也出了力，我都懂。难为你了孩子。”文叔重重地拍了S 的肩膀，意味深长地看着他，“拎得清，很重要，现在能看清的人越来越少了，我很高兴你能为大家考虑。”  
“文叔你说他们的人找来？”S的目光转向桌边的墙角，若有所思。  
“嗯。不过他们倒是自己提出在合约代言这半年不接任何其他工作，以免分流顾客，倒是为我们考虑，咱们不妨在价格上再给他们让点利罢了。好了，宣传部门已经安排了Om接洽，你只要专心做好手头那件事就好。”文叔很轻松，语调也很愉快，“一起吃午饭吧，我们叔侄很久没有好好聊天了。”  
……  
“怎么了孩子，很累吗？我看你没怎么吃。”  
“哦，可能天气太热了，我有在吃。文叔，我总觉得不太对。”  
“怎么？”给S夹了一片肉放在盘子里，“什么不对？你觉得他们不会来对吧。”  
“剧播出了一半就有公司联系Z哥安排工作了，按说他会有更好的发展，不用非得和我们绑着，我看Z哥很喜欢那种风格轻松的主持类节目，我记得当时是说剧结束就签那边，现在毁约是不是不太好。”  
“Sain，这个事情呢，没有这么简单，他有团队，该做什么他们会考虑，也会权衡，显然那档三流旅游栏目没什么人看，他们才想借着名气沾沾光，和我们可没法比。你别忘了，那档栏目最早可是邀请的我们，我们看不上才轮到他，说到底，他是借你的名气才有了个活儿。”文叔不以为意，夹了青菜，“要试一下这个吗？”夹过一片烤蘑菇给S。  
“别这么说，Z哥很努力，只是运气不太行。”  
“运气？能遇到你，他运气很好了，想想你自己吧孩子。”伸手拿了水杯。  
“对了，对方说这几天还不能马上拍摄，你知道的，Z好像不太方便，一周后开始，我们要加快速度了。”  
“他怎么了？”S的手突然停在半空。  
“没什么，经纪人那边说好像过敏了还是什么。怎么你们没有联系吗？这是上周五的事了，我以为周末你们会见面的。”文叔反而有点吃惊。  
“哦，我们很久没有见了，哥也没告诉我。”S低着头嚼着东西，望向窗外，“他可能不想告诉我吧。”  
“Sain.”  
“嗯？”抬头发现对视的人眼神很犀利，仿佛看透了他此刻眼中的担忧和心底掩藏已久的炽热，他不得不低下头回避了对方的目光。  
“没什么，提醒你，不要重蹈覆辙。”拍拍S的肩膀，笑了，“走吧，我看你也吃不下了，下次到我家里去，让文婶给你做好吃的。前几天还一直念叨想你了，说长大了都不去看她了。”  
“没有没有，我……”S一时语塞，“过几天一定去拜访。”  
“好了，开玩笑呢，前几天你妈妈还去和她聊天了呢……”  
“真的不用我送你了？”文向荣的司机已经等在门口。  
“不用了，我这里还要回公司一趟，您慢走，改天一定去拜访您和文婶。”双手合十低头。  
看着文叔的车消失在街角，S迅速拿出手机打开Line。  
“哥，在忙吗？”  
等待回复的时间仿佛很漫长，不知怎的S 的心跳的很快，有点焦虑，他不断地划开锁屏。  
“在健身，晚些联系你。”跳出这些字，S长长出了一口气。  
“先生，是打不到车吗？我们可以帮你叫车。”S被突如其来的对话吓了一跳，来人是饭店老板，微笑着：“我看你在门口好久了，不知道是不是没打到车？”  
“谢谢，不用了，我这就走，谢谢。”双手合十，微笑道别。


	6. 第六章

的瘀青，手臂、脖颈和胸前这些能看到的地方已经不太明显，侧腰、腹部、背部、大腿内侧以及上臂还有伤痕。他低头看自己身上的伤，这其实已经很轻了，那人待他不薄，这些年一起工作生活的“孩子”只有自己在此之前从未被打过，也没有被“染指”过，这份“厚爱”让他始终忐忑不安。那天他选择的第二种惩罚有两项，除了被打还有一项，那就是注射。但，不知怎的，当时他只是被狠狠打了。他知道老板不会轻易罢休更不会轻易原谅背叛者，所以当他听到那句“你的自由，用他来换。”这么云淡风轻的话，深深的恐惧涌上心头。他自己无所谓生死，即刻毙命抑或注射苟活，根本无二致。但，现在一切都变了，他想看着那个闪亮发光的人，幸福，平安。  
他默默闭上眼，想起了三天前接到的电话。  
“你去接S那边的代言，旅游节目已经帮你推了，第一期合作为期半年，期间没有任何其他工作，全力配合他们。之前的事既往不咎，这次把事办漂亮，我们没有多少时间，这只是他们一个小项目，搞砸它对你来说很容易。”  
“可是，那档节目或许更适合我，你让我做的事不一定非得合作才能做的。”  
“怎么？你真把自己当明星了？你还真以为自己能在这个圈子发展下去？一个……别忘了你的身份。我让你接近S 不是让你去谈恋爱的！清醒一点吧！不要试图挑战我的底线。”  
这几天他几乎滴水未进，每天都有人过来给他吊水、上药，今天能下床走动了，所以那些人就不来了。今天他本来一直躺在床上，直到突然接到那条信息。看到发信者的名字已经让他心跳加速，他一时竟不敢点开信息，“哥，在忙吗？”该如何回答，说我不忙，我只是最近不能见你，不想你看到我的样子，说很抱歉最近没有联系你，说我听说了一家很好吃的火锅店想和你一起去，说你最近的杂志采访我看了，说你的品牌在推广特别顺利我很高兴……说我好想你。  
“在健身，晚些联系你。”终于还是打出了这句话，虽然我曾经对自己说以后再也不对你说谎，可是，抱歉，我食言了……  
他茫然地看着对面椅子上的考拉抱枕，一时想不起来什么时候买了，在哪买的，因为什么。哦，想到了，那天他已经吃了太多东西，必须运动一下，随便走走还要喝奶茶，自己硬是拉住那人才罢休。  
“Z哥你看那个长得真像你，快去看，你买下它吧，他是你的弟弟。哈哈哈”  
“所以那是你？”  
“不，我是龙。”  
……  
想起来了，他喜欢红色，喜欢吃西瓜、鸡蛋、烤肉……好吧一切好吃的东西，特别是甜食。喜欢讲个不停，喜欢抓我肩膀、胳膊、脖子、腿各种能抓的地方，喜欢戴各种饰品，永远不知道瞌睡，容易过敏，强光过敏，泡沫过敏。还有一种树过敏，上次去日本时候就过敏了，什么树来着，对，漆树……他有头脑、有想法、有魄力、有爱心、有事业心，不仅仅满足于做一个演员，他一定能走上更广阔的平台，一定会成功的。他值得一切美好的事物、美好的情感。我只要在角落里默默看着他就好了，嗯，看着他的背影就好。  
可是，我又有什么资格呢……  
天已经完全黑了。  
“你的自由，用他来换。”蓦地在黑暗中听到这声音，真实的可怕。Z感到一种透骨的冰冷袭来，他缩起身体用双臂住自己，把头埋在臂弯里。  
“哥，结束了吗，我能去找你吗？”伴随着提示音，一行字跳出来，打破了宁静。  
“抱歉，还在和Om哥商量工作上的事，会很晚。过几天我去找你。别太累。”  
“好。”  
Z第一次觉得手机屏幕的光太刺眼了……


	7. 第七章

七  
“好，Z哥这边手臂抬高，半遮住前额这样，对。左手搭在这里，好的，上身前倾一点，好，看我这边……单人部分结束！大家先休息调整一下，15分钟后继续！”Om在现场跑来跑去，此刻感觉嗓子冒火，眼冒金星，拿着水刚想坐下，又瞥到还在站着相对无言的两位大咖。现场过于安静的异常气氛略显尴尬，他叹了口气，拿起两瓶水抬脚跨过一堆电线。  
“不休息会儿吗？一会儿还有双人的部分，加上换妆发估计两三个小时，先喝点水吧。”把水递给两人，“S今天很安静啊，无精打采的，昨天又晚睡了吗？”Om看向接到水后落座沙发的人。  
“没有晚睡，我早上睡的。”S边说边打开瓶盖喝了一口，“我以为哥会来找我，等了好久。”S面向着Om说话，眼睛却看向靠在墙边一言不发的Z。  
“呃，呃呃，我说了吗？哦。哎？好吧，我的错，我的错。”Om忽然不记得自己什么时候答应去找S了，不都是在办公室等着被召见吗？这次怎么就莫名其妙鸽了老板了？摸不着头脑，算了，他说有就有吧，以后可得留心。  
“带我吃烤肉哦！”S懒洋洋把腿伸直，向后靠在沙发上。  
Om正在神游，听见这话突然一个机灵，头皮发麻：“这可不行，陈哥不让你吃烤肉的，现在还有拍摄啊。”  
“就要吃，你不带我去，我自己去。到时候，你可更管不住我了。”S眉毛上挑，戏谑地看着Om。  
“呃呃呃，老板你不要为难我啊，这可真是……”Om狂抓自己头发，真想给自己一个大嘴巴子，管什么闲事来掺和这两尊神的事情。一个忽冷忽热亦邪亦庄，拿自己开涮，一个仿佛已经入定看来打死不开口了。  
“你这个月工资……”S云淡风轻地开口，“加班打包你请假了，直播那天你去接你侄子，去谈项目你鸽我，现在还不想为自己的食言买单。Om哥，你看这。”  
“别，老板！我错了，我……Z，你劝劝他吧……”Om眼巴巴看向Z，抱着孤注一掷的心情绝望地要哭了。大神，你倒是开口救救我啊。  
“Om哥，我带他去。”本来没指望Z能张口的，没想到半天不讲话，你倒是说点管用的啊，火上浇油！  
“不是，Z，你知道，这，这老板也太任性，你不能事事宠着他啊，你的帮我拦住他。不然我这工资真没了。”Om的脸更扭曲了。  
“还要等吗？”S没有抬头。  
“不会再发生了。”Z看着地上的电线。  
“这，什么，Z，你不能这样，呃呃，那也行，那我要跟着去，我还是不能完全放心，你知道的，老板也不能自己出门，那我，我现在去预定吧。”真是不省心啊，Om拿出手机。  
“我担心。”像是没有听到Om讲话，S依然没有抬头。  
“我知道。”Z拿出了手机。  
“等等，你们有在听我讲吗？我们说的是同一件事吗？”Om觉得自己没有上过小学。  
“是。”  
“是。”  
竟然异口同声，好吧是我理解有问题，是我错了，我不该自讨没趣。  
“Om哥，和之前一样，双人份，送我公寓。”S抬起头，竟然笑了。  
“双人？Z果然还是比较自律，给他要一份沙拉吧？什么都不吃也不太好啊。”Om抱歉地看着Z。  
“Om哥，订单信息还没处理完，今天拍摄结束你继续做吧，务必认真核对。”S起身活动了一下胳膊，微笑：“今天就不勉强你过来了，反正我也不出门，不用担心。”  
“那，那，就是我出钱给你俩订餐，然后没我的份，我可能还会被陈哥骂，被扣钱，我还得加班这样？”Om下巴要掉了。  
“我会看着他的，放心吧。”Z像是终于回过神，眼神也有精神了很多。  
我放心？不是，该死的Z，还不是怪你，你帮我劝一下我能沦落到这种地步吗？三个月前我接侄子这种事都被翻出来，我干活加班到凌晨怎么老板一次都没看到，哭死我算了。我走过最长的路，是我年轻俊美又心黑老板的套路。  
Om抬头发现两人不知什么时候已经走了，在那边和摄影师有说有笑开心的不行，好像上半场时候有什么东西此刻融化了。  
沙发上两人的手机异常安静，但如果划开，你会看到对话框两人的消息界面不约而同出现的是一只考拉抱着一只兔子的表情包。


	8. 第八章

八  
“Sain，你的胳膊，对，环住Z哥，对，这样靠过去，别太近，分开一点，好的，45度，看向彼此，微笑，哦，你俩笑太甜了，我都想吃了！这个角度多怕几张，很好，来，最后一组。”  
“这是诱惑的感觉，对，Z你就好像迫不及待要吃掉美味。S你就是美味，对，诱惑他，眼神再深情一点，哦！你们简直不要太默契！一遍过！”摄影师很兴奋，毕竟下半场的效率惊人，今天看来能提前收工了。  
沙发上Z侧身前倾，双臂撑在S两侧，俯身贴向S，深深看向那人的眼睛，慢慢低头，就要品尝渴慕已久的双唇。身下的人双臂环绕上他的颈侧，抬眼，凝眸，微笑，是同样的渴慕。片场一时很热，多了一丝暧昧的气氛。摄影师看呆了一时也没有叫停，其他人则希望他们能现场发挥一些不能播的内容。  
“呜咦，我是在什么电影的片场吗？啊，我的眼睛。我要回避一下吗？”Om的叫声打破了宁静，所有人瞬间回神。并不是Om情商很高主动化解尴尬，而是他刚从洗手间回来，就被这个场面震惊了。讲完这句话，抱在一起的两人瞬间分开，面颊潮红。  
“啊，哈哈，结束啦？好热，好热。来，大家喝点水，辛苦了，辛苦了哈哈哈。”感觉到背后有无数双眼刀射来，Om觉得自己好像做错了什么。要知道片场统共加自己八个人，一对大咖不再讲，这两人只是站在一起就让人想入非非了。摄影师和灯光师是一对，这是公认的，剩下化妆师和两个助理都是老板的脑残颜粉，并且听说还嗑我老板的CP，就剩我一个呆逼。太可怜了，我好像一直在做错事。  
“嘶”Z一声低吟，S右手瞬间弹开。他刚才习惯性恶作剧地掐了一下Z的左侧腰，随后发现Z的表情略显痛苦。  
“怎么了哥？”说着就去掀Z的衣服。  
“别别，没事，你吓着我了。”Z按住那只不安分的手，笑道，“我胆小啊，去喝点水。”  
“喝你的。”一把抢过Z的水喝了几口，“收工，今天很顺利提前结束了，大家辛苦了。”S像一阵风一样轻快地拉着Z向外走，边走边讲，“下次拍摄的日期和后续工作，会提前联系各位。我和Z哥还有一些细节要谈，就先走一步，Om哥请大家吃甜点哦。”  
“哇哦，好棒，Om哥真帅！”直到助理小妹摇着自己的胳膊，Om才发现，自己又被套路了，看着众人期待的目光，一种悲壮的感觉油然而生。  
“呃呃，好嘞，走，跟着Om哥，有吃也有喝！反正这个月也没工资了，嗨起来！走！”他的心在滴血，用仅剩的一点脑子过了一遍今天发生的操蛋事，得出了结论：  
老板，你确定是有些细节要谈，而不是有些恋爱要谈？


	9. 第九章

九  
外卖到的比人快，两人驱车到家时，两个大包已经挂在了院门上。Z取下食物习惯性向周围扫视了一圈，天已经暗了。  
放下食物，两人不约而同瘫倒在沙发上，拍摄工作毕竟是很消耗体力的，此刻紧张的神经和身体终于能够放松一会儿。一时间很安静，谁也没有讲话，也不觉得尴尬。  
“对不起。”Z先开口，他已经坐正，双臂支在双膝上，身体前倾，好像在思考接下来该说什么。  
S睁开眼睛，慢慢坐起上身，双手靠过去环绕Z的腰，他把脸深深埋进Z的颈窝，努力地闻着，又蹭了蹭，看着那人的侧脸，凑到他左耳旁边小声说：“什么？”  
腰侧的触感和耳畔猝不及防的热气，让Z内心一阵躁动。他回过头同时打开左臂向后环住S的背，让他靠向自己的胸膛，又担心他滑下去似的，抬起右手环住身边人，现在两人的姿势像一个八字形的锁扣。  
“我说，对不起。”Z向左侧转了一下，亲吻了S的头发。  
“你不要道歉，我想看你的伤。”S抬眼看向身边人，收紧了环绕的双臂“我担心你啊。”他微微仰面，眨着眼睛，嘟着嘴，腮帮鼓鼓的，看起来好像很委屈又调皮。  
Z低下头看到这样一副面孔，心突然紧了一下。不知怎的，他突然好想尝尝这嘴唇的味道。这么想的当儿，他已经不受控制地轻附上了这柔软的唇。清凉甜软的触感，让他着魔。身旁的人很乖，静静地轻轻地迎合着自己。很快Z已经不满足于浅尝辄止的触碰，他双手托起S的脸颊，用舌头进行更深入地探索，挑逗、追逐、缠绵，彼此沉溺在这唇齿相依的温柔中，还想溺得更深，还想要更多。  
两人忘情地拥吻，不觉已经躺倒在沙发上。S双臂环绕在Z的脖颈上，手指插入了发丝，伴随着内心一阵阵的悸动不禁发出了“嗯，嗯”的声音。听到这个声音后，Z开始疯狂地噬咬身下的人，嘴唇、下巴、脖子、耳侧，呼吸急促而混乱。此刻，两人都感受到彼此身体发生了一些不可控制的变化，双手在彼此身上探索游走。面色潮红，意乱情迷，空气炽热，两人都感到一种快要窒息的压迫感，却依然不愿将紧贴的嘴唇分开。  
“嗡……嗡……”手机震动的声音从身下传来。  
Z突然停顿了一下，他看向身下的人试图起身，却被那人环住脖子拉了回来。软糯的唇瓣附上来，将没说出口的话变成了吮吸的声音。  
“嗡……嗡……”没过几分钟，电话又响了起来。  
S一手掏出手机，另一手还环在Z背上。  
看到打来人的名字，S有种想摔手机的冲动，Om打来的。  
“喂？老板，你可接电话了呀！烤肉吃了吗？情侣套餐是不是很棒！我特意给您多点了两份烤韭菜略表心意，嘻嘻，我就是向你汇报一下，今天拍摄的工作人员都招待好了，您交代给我的活儿也完成了，我给您说一下订单处理的具体情况哈……”  
S把手机开了外放后就放在了一边，此刻Z已经起身坐在了沙发旁的地毯上，闭着眼睛试图平复。S慢慢凑过去，跪坐在Z的旁边，轻轻亲吻了他的喉结。Z颤抖了一下，睁开眼睛，S顺着脖颈向上，咬了一口Z的耳垂，然后含在嘴里。同时左手解开Z的衬衫扣子，手掌顺着胸口滑向小腹，耳畔的热气让Z觉得受不了，他明显感觉到自己的分身挺立膨胀，而此刻S的手还在四处点火，Z按住那人不安分的手，试图让他停止动作，哪想到S直接跨坐在Z身上，用双手托住他的脸，温柔地亲吻起来，边吻边脱去了Z的衬衫和自己的衬衫，两人现在赤露上身，肌肤相贴。  
Z抬起头，俯视着他的是一张充满了情欲要滴出水来的俊美的脸，这张脸的主人此刻正在揉捏Z胸前的粉色凸起，也将密密麻麻的吻分布在雪白的胸膛和脖子上。Z不能忍受地发出低吟，微微张开嘴，脖颈向后仰。S即刻附上自己的嘴唇，轻轻滑向耳畔“哥，别出声，电话还没断。”随后微笑着咬了Z的耳垂。Z此时仅剩的理智已经被抛到脑后，他唯一想做的就是将眼前这个人揉进怀里，想要占有他，想要啃咬他，想听他情浓时的呻吟，想看他被做到忘情时的脸，想一口一口把他吃干抹净。  
Z翻身将S压在身下，粗暴地亲吻有些红肿的嘴唇，然后是脖颈、胸口，他含住那人胸前的粉嫩凸起，不断用舌头吮吸啃咬直到它变得坚硬挺立，又回身去撕咬另一边。突如其来的刺激和快感令S呼吸加速。  
“喂？老板？你在听吗？我汇报完啦。”远处地面上Om的声音还在不断响起。  
“嗯。”S几乎从嗓子里挤出了这个压抑而含混不清的声音。  
“什么？信号不好吗？你在干嘛啊？在吃什么吗？那我先挂断啦，明天见啦，你早点休息哈。对啦，今天吃了东西要多运动哦，再见啦！”Om愉快地挂断电话，他万万想不到，他老板现在正在被别人吃，还是按在地上吃。


	10. 第十章

十  
Z从胸口一路向下吻到小腹，在眼前人的白皙皮肤上留下一片片红晕，像一朵朵糜烂的玫瑰，极致绚丽又极致魅惑。Z已经解开了S的裤子，正在用嘴唇描绘这挺立的分身的形状，虽然隔着薄薄的一层内裤，但它的顶端已经濡湿。Z细致温柔地亲吻着。S此刻浑身酥麻灼热，面色潮红，嘴唇微张，眼神迷离，他极具天真俊美的面孔，此刻极致色情，这种反差感带给Z致命的诱惑。Z突然褪去了眼前最后的遮蔽，左手轻抚上敏感粉嫩的挺立，自上而下地描摹。剧烈的快感让S忍不住颤抖，他拼命忍耐咬住下唇不让自己出声，仅存的一丝理智让他伸手扶住Z的头，“不要，不……”  
Z抬起头，眼中是一层充满情欲的水雾，他暂时放开手中的挺立，俯身前倾覆上那人柔软的唇，反复吮吸噬咬，“我爱你啊。”濡热的气息、含混不清的耳语让S彻底沦陷，他热烈地回吻着Z，双手环住身上的人，忽然用力翻身将那人压在身下。Z有一瞬间有点懵，回过神来的时候已经被密密麻麻的吻淹没。S吻的很用力，强烈的渴望让他几乎每个亲吻都会用咬的，像是刚学会抓人的小猫还不会收爪子，看起来好凶其实毫无杀伤力，反而更像是在撒娇。S顺势将手深入Z的底裤，握住了傲然挺立的灼热巨物，他停下了吻，看着眼前人“哥，想要吗？”眼中是魅惑的微笑。Z感到自己体内的某些东西就要喷薄而出，他已经不能忍受这个宝贝的挑逗，他要惩罚这个点火的人。  
Z翻身将S按在地上，起身褪去衣物，现在两人坦诚相见，肌肤相贴。他们亲吻着，彼此用手帮对方缓解着饥渴，到底是Z的手掌更加粗糙一点，所以S 的快感更加强烈，他几乎要忍不住喷射而出。Z俯身向下含住粉嫩的坚挺，舌尖抵住顶端的凹处，轻柔地吮吸舔舐，有时又丢开这里，去安抚那两个小球。S双手插入Z的头发，呼吸深重。Z突然停下动作，回身向上去含住胸前的粉嫩之物，舌尖在画圈圈，又会噬咬一下。S的分身还在挺立，强烈的刺激使顶端不断有液体渗出，仿佛在叫嚣着想要更多。Z终于回身含住这挺立，自上而下套弄起来，S终于不再忍耐，伴随着每一次的吮吸扭动起来，“啊，啊……嗯”速度越来越快，刺激越来越强，他忽然推开Z，一片黏腻喷涌而出。S无力地躺倒在Z怀里，依然在喘息。稍稍恢复神智后他起身抱住Z，把他放平在地板上，低下头去亲吻他的小腹。“哥，让我帮你。”说着便向下移动，却被推开。Z艰难地喘息着，按住S，“不，不要，不要你为我做这种事。”他已经快要忍不住。S依言抱住了Z，把轻软的唇递上去，在唇齿相依的厮磨中，Z也得到了释放。


	11. 十一章

十一  
浴室里氤氲的水雾令人略感晕眩，两人清理了身体后躺在浴缸里，Z抱起S靠在自己身上，头枕在浴缸台一端，闭上眼睛似乎想休息一下。S几乎是双手环抱挂在Z身上，此刻他的脸上落下了水珠有点痒痒的，就不断在Z胸口蹭来蹭去，试图把脸上的水蹭掉。显然S已经恢复了精力，他靠在Z身上，下巴抵住Z胸口向上看着那人的下巴和鼻子，鼻梁挺拔。  
“哥，你的鼻子很漂亮。”他捏了一下Z的鼻尖。  
“你的更漂亮。”笑着，却没有睁开眼睛，只是把那人圈得更紧了些。  
“睫毛好长。”S抬起手臂用右手食指轻轻拨动了一下，还向上吹了口气，“看，被吹动了。”又拨动了几下，那人笑着没有说话，也没有睁开眼睛。  
“额头也漂亮，拍一下。”这么说着就真的拍了一下，看Z没有反应，就又拍了一下，这次被抓住了手。手被亲吻了一下，痒痒的。  
“眉毛……哈哈哈，像一只考拉，考拉？考拉哥哥？回答我。你是从小就这么重的眉吗？”用食指在描画眉形，“快说，快点。”  
“嗯。是啊。”说着睁开了眼睛，看到一张鼓着腮帮眨着眼睛的可爱脸颊。伸手捏了一下S 的脸，“小胖子，调皮的小胖子。”亲了一下这可爱的脸颊。  
“我不胖！”S装作很凶的样子，盯着Z的脸，忽然又双手捧着Z的脸看，离得很近，“确实比我脸小呢，哼。”说着就向两边扯了起来，在Z脸上捏来捏去，又拍了几下，啄了几口，心满意足地甜笑，手指又去抓Z的耳朵，揪起来。  
如果只是这样捏一捏，Z 的反应不会这么强烈的。小朋友手脚都不安分起来，在浴缸里翻出阵阵水花，腿也在Z 的下身乱蹭，此刻他的膝盖顶上了Z的浓密之处，受到挑逗的分身即刻有了反应，而这个小朋友好像很喜欢这么玩，还不断用脚去蹭Z 的小腿。  
“别，别玩了。”Z按住S正在向上蹭的腿，睁开眼睛。  
“哥，你又硬了。”S狡黠地看着Z，滑上去抱住Z 的脖子，在嘴唇上亲了一口。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？不要这样玩哦。”Z翻身把S压在下面，“小朋友做错事是要被罚的。”  
“呃。”S眼珠一转，迎上Z的眼神，充满诱惑的表情瞬间转为委屈。他慢慢挣开Z 的臂膀，眼神看向一边，撇了撇嘴巴。  
“哥，我饿了……”  
好委屈的宝宝，谁会忍心让他饿着呢。  
先吃东西。  
再吃你。


	12. 第十二章

十二  
“还没好吗？”  
“很快。”  
“能吃了吗？能不能先吃西瓜呀？”  
“在切呢。”  
“还要多久啊”  
“三分钟。”  
“已经过去三分钟啦。”  
“你都还没开始数好吗？”  
“哥你真是只考拉……”S穿着蜡笔小新睡裤跷着脚窝在沙发上刷推，哼哼唧唧要吃的，当然他的嘴巴并没有闲着，一包薯片快被吃完了。  
Z裹着一条浴巾，先把食物拿去加热，又迅速擦了洗手间的地板，又把客厅刚才两人弄脏的地方清理干净，把衣服丢进洗衣机，此时正在切西瓜装盘。听到客厅一声声的召唤，微笑着慢慢回答。他觉得很幸福，心中充满了许多甜蜜的泡泡，好像一张口就要飞出来。  
“好了，小朋友可以吃饭了。”Z双手端着巨大餐盘走来。  
“呼！好棒！Z哥真棒！”S伸手拍拍Z的脸颊，起身亲了一口以示鼓励。Z把正餐和水果以及冰柠檬水和餐具摆好，扔掉桌上刚才造出来的薯片袋，在S身边坐下，顺手揉了揉S 的头发。“哦，对了，还有甜品，我刚才放在冰箱里了。”  
“那你快去拿，我要吃。快去。”S去推Z 的胳膊，手脚并用迅速把Z从沙发上弄了下去。  
Z摇着头笑着打开冰箱，拎出来一个袋子。在S面前摇了摇。“东西好像不少，我没有仔细看。”  
“打开打开，给我。”S迫不及待打开袋子，“甜点，布丁，巧克力酱，勺子……”一边念叨一边往外放，Z坐在旁边宠溺地看着这个小朋友。  
“还有，欸？这……”S从袋子里拿了什么又迅速放回去，满脸通红。  
“什么？”Z感到好奇，伸手去拿，被拦住。  
“没什么，吃饭吧，我饿了。”抬头，摸摸Z的脸，是狡黠的笑。心里默默把Om凌迟了一万遍，思考着这个月无论如何工资是没有了。  
Z没有再坚持，但悄悄地笑了，他知道里面是什么。没想到啊，Om竟然这么会搞事。  
（Om突然打了个喷嚏，觉得自己一定是加班累了，决定回家吃点夜宵。）  
两人边吃边聊，开心得不行。S一直抢Z手中的食物，打断他吃东西，Z总是耐心让他抢走，看他吃完，或者对方不吃了丢给他，他接着吃。Z的目光始终离不开S，一会儿给他递水喝，一会儿让他别吃太快，一会儿帮他擦去嘴角的残渣，真的很像一个老父亲在喂孩子吃饭。这里S也没闲着，一直往Z嘴里塞吃的，自己觉得好吃的会塞给他，不好吃的也塞，当然不好吃的塞得更多，特别辣也会偷偷塞给对方，再观察他被呛住被辣到四处找水的搞笑表情。有时候觉得自己做的有点过分，S就会撒娇地捧住Z 的脸，认真地看着他说“对不起啊，我不知道你不能吃辣，啵啵。”  
“你真的不知道吗？嗯？”Z作势要去捏S 的脸。  
“不，叔叔，我不知道，哈哈哈哈。”  
一餐饭两人从桌上吃到沙发上又滚到地上。  
……  
Om这里开开心心加完班回到家，他为自己好好招待了工作人员和高能的工作效率而感到自豪，最重要的是，他还向老板邀了功。对于定了情侣套餐这个决定，他觉得自己真是个人才。味道好、分量足、赠品多、口碑好、又划算！我怎么这么机灵呢。说不定老板吃了我定的饭，和Z和好了，我的工资也保住了，没准还有奖金呢！  
他自豪地开了一罐啤酒，摊在沙发上做着美梦，短信提示音来了。谁呢，这么会挑时候。  
“尊敬的客户您好，感谢您一直以来对本店的关照，现为您升级为VVIP会员，外卖点餐享七折优惠。疫情期间感谢您不离不弃，我们多赠送了您两份甜品以表谢意，鉴于您一直定情侣餐，为响应国家号召，请您减少出门，我们特赠送您一盒日本进口X牌安全套，西瓜味，祝您用餐愉快，生活幸福。”  
这么长的信息看的Om想睡觉，勉强划到最后他瞬间清醒，从沙发上直接跳了起来。“擦！订餐就订餐，尼玛！尼玛！你这么贴心干什么！！！”Om双手抱头蹲下来，欲哭无泪。完了，完了，老板看见了吗？他一定看见了，他会怎么想我，我的口碑，我的人品，我的工资，全没了，我特么的还打电话邀功去了，我怎么这么蠢……怪不得他都不搭理我，一定气着了，完了完了，我明天该怎么见人。啊！我的人生怎么这么悲惨啊……  
Om哀嚎着在桌子底下躺平，如果有地缝，他会义无反顾地钻进去。


	13. 第十三章

十三  
Z坐在沙发上手捧一本书，是一本佛经。S枕在Z的腿上躺在沙发闭目养神。Z时不时用右手揉S 的头发，顺便捏捏脸。  
“读一段给我听。”S抬手推开Z的书本，双手去捏他的脸。  
“我读得不好。”  
“读给我听，不明白的我给你讲。”S眨了眨眼睛，笑望着Z。  
“我不明白，”Z放下书本，低头看着S ：“你的脑袋里装了多少东西，都在想些什么；我不明白，你有几颗心，这么聪慧坚强；我不明白，你怎么能这么漂亮可爱。”边说边用手指轻轻按着S 的脸颊。  
“那你听好啦，我头脑里是智慧，只有一颗心，基因好。明白啦？”  
“不明白啊，怎么办，听不懂，我老了。”  
“笨考拉。”S笑着抓过Z的右手交握着放在自己心口，接着说：“那我再解释一下。”他按了按放在心口的手掌，认真地看着Z 的眼睛，“我的脑袋里充满了智慧，但一直在想你；我的一颗心里除了妈妈，就是你；我坚强是想为了你们成为更优秀的人；即使所有人都说我漂亮，但我只想听你说。明白啦？”  
Z的手颤抖了一下，长长的睫毛下有一层水雾，他的心此刻柔软的像羽毛。他不明白这世间怎么有如此纯净的心灵，如此美好的人呢。  
“该你啦，你要说什么呢？”  
S没有等来Z 的话，也没能继续发问，因为他此刻正在被人轻轻地吻着，深情而缠绵。S感到脸上冰凉濡湿的触感，有什么东西滑落了下来，他们彼此拥抱得更紧了。  
“哥，你是怎么受伤的？”当他们不得不分开彼此的唇瓣，S盯着Z 的眼睛轻轻地问。  
原来他一直都很在意。  
“我没有受伤，是上周运动过度肌肉拉伤了。”Z拍拍S 的头发，把人拉向自己怀中圈住。  
“是吗？”S又向Z的颈窝处蹭了蹭脸，“那为什么会是淤血的样子？”伸手去触摸Z的侧腰。  
“真的是拉伤，他们带我去按摩，医师下手有点重，有些瘀青，但是效果还是很好的，你看，都不疼了。”Z握住放在侧腰的手，一边侧头吻了一下S 的额头。  
“所以你没来找我？”S伸手去轻轻按了Z的腰，是满眼的心疼还有些许失落。  
“嗯，我怕你担心。想好些了再联系你。”  
“所以那天你没有和Om哥在一起。”S的眼神黯淡了下来。  
“我……”  
“Om那天一直在公司加班到深夜，我见到了，但他不知道。”S把脸贴向Z的胸口，双臂环绕在Z的后背，低声说：“哥，以后不要骗我了好吗。”  
“对不起。”Z感到嗓子发紧胸腔一阵疼痛，此刻Z的眼中有一汪深潭，不见底，也没有涟漪。  
“你那么笨，根本骗不到我。”S低声咕哝着，“那，哥有什么事瞒着我吗？”默默低下了头。  
“怎么会这么想？”捏了一下S 鼻尖。  
“那你为什么……”  
“为什么和你们合作？这是公司的决定，我个人当然愿意，只要能够对你有利，我做什么都愿意，我只是怕。”Z的眼睛望向地板，右手摩挲着S 的背，“只是怕给你带来麻烦。”  
“哥应该有更好的发展。我想你做你喜欢的事，不要被别人左右，包括我。”S起身把身体坐正，正视着Z，神情很认真。  
我喜欢做的事，就是看着你好好的。你要好好的。  
“嗯。”Z拉过对面的人靠在自己身上，用力地环住他，“我不会让人伤害你的。”  
“嗯？什么？”S微微抬头。  
“我爱你啊。”Z深深吻向身边的人。  
……  
“我的走了，你明天还有工作，需要早休息。”Z轻轻拿开挂在自己身上的白皙臂膀，试图起身。  
“你走吧！”这个人连头也没抬，只是没松开手，缠得更紧更了。  
“好了，别闹。”揉揉头发，捏捏脸，又啄了几口。  
“那……”S抬眼，是戏谑的神情，“你是准备穿着这条浴巾走，还是穿着我的衣服走呢？”S放开了胳膊，起身靠在沙发另一侧，好整以暇地看着Z。“我家附近有很多妈妈粉，我有什么衣服她们比我还清楚。”  
Z愕然看着挂在下身的浴巾，认真思考了一下，当时怎么连自己的衣服都丢进洗衣机了呢。  
走还是不走，这是个值得考虑的问题。


	14. 第十四章

十四  
“你看，这是校服，我都有好好洗干净熨烫好收起来；这是Tor的戏服、PF的篮球服、他们的礼物耳钉和项链，还有……这个这个，你看，PF给Tor系的手绳，哇好多条我都有带回来哦。”S一件一件向Z展示着他的收藏，像一个考了满分的孩子在他最爱的家人面前炫耀成绩，等待夸奖。他当然会得到奖励，因为眼前站着的这个人用尽了全部生命在爱着他。  
Z的感情藏得很深很深，深到自己不觉走了好远才发现不能回头。Z曾经只是想永远把这份感情埋在心底，从不敢妄想能等到回应。他觉得能遇到S是他这辈子最大的运气。他像暗夜里的光，照亮了自己经年惨淡的人生，那暗无天日如一潭死水般的日子竟也有了色彩。他之前不怎么信佛，因为自己的经历实在让人难以再抱有任何期盼，可是近来，他常常一个人去礼拜，他无数次虔诚地向神明祈祷，祈祷眼前这个人平安顺遂、一生无恙。  
“考拉？你在想什么呢，有没有听到我讲话。”S兴奋地展示完自己的藏品转身发现Z正在出神，便推了他一下。  
“嗯？刚才最后一句没听到。”Z笑着说。  
“我说，不知道谁拿走了PF给Tor写的姓名牌。”S眼中是失落，“其实我很想拿走它的，可是工作人员说当天结束就找不到了，不知道是不是剧务组丢掉了。好可惜。”  
“嗯，其实……”Z伸出手臂环住S，“它没有丢。”  
“嗯？”S突然抬头，眼睛放光，“在哪？”  
“在我家。”  
S在错愕中接受了一个长长久久缠缠绵绵的吻。  
我爱你，比PF更早更早。  
……  
两人此刻都睡不着，心爱的人躺在身边，肌肤相贴彼此依偎，加上热心Om的加餐（两大份烤韭菜和生蚝）作用，任谁都会想点别的。  
S 的手照例在Z胸前摸来摸去，是的，他在抓胸。这个癖好即使在公开场合S也不羞于展示，他的理由是：“我看看Z哥的胸肌练到什么地步了，我也在练。”但是现在这个动作就多了一些别的意味，S 的皮肤光滑细腻，天生的白嫩，由于经常健身肌肤弹性很好。此刻他光着身子又蹭上了Z的身体，向上滑到Z 耳边吹了一口气，“哥，我睡不着。我今天有点累，你帮我按按背好吗？”他又在撒娇了，自己翻身趴在床上，下巴枕着双臂，侧头看着Z。  
Z本来就一直在忍耐着那人的撩动，尽量放缓呼吸不让自己想太多，此刻这软软的耳语让他感到身体里有什么东西在迅速向下游走。  
“好，你确定是工作累而不是吃太多？”Z笑着侧过身子，一手托着腮一手放在S背上轻轻滑动起来。  
“左边，左边一点。再往上点，对，对，右边右边，稍微重点。”S闭着眼睛享受地指挥着Z的手。  
光滑的触感让Z很痴迷，他不自觉地凑过去靠近S 背，轻轻亲吻了一下。S觉得有点痒，动了动，依然没有睁开眼睛。Z又吻上了肩膀，沿着脊椎那条硬朗的线条，一路慢慢向下。  
“你在干什么，让你帮我按摩不是让你偷亲我啦！”S感觉到异样，扭动了一下。  
Z整个身体贴上了S 背部，还在不断亲吻他的上臂和脖子。S已经慢慢放松开始享受这细细的亲吻，这时Z的手顺着脊背向下在腰上重重按了一下。  
“嗯。”S闷哼一声，“轻点！”嗔怒地转头看向Z，“你快下去，你太重啦。”  
显然S还没有意识到问题的严重性，他开始不安分地扭动身体，试图让Z从自己身上下来。然而，Z此时真的是一只抱住树干的考拉，一动不动，不过某些地方还是发生了变化的。Z搬过S 的侧脸，封住了还在碎碎念的唇，剩下“唔唔”的声音。身体的负重以及有些费力的亲吻，使S 的呼吸很快变得急促，他的脸涨得通红。当Z终于能给他喘息的机会时，S奋力张开被圈住的手臂试图反抗，但没有成功，不但没有成功，还被褪去了睡裤。  
“啪啪啪”的声音回荡在房间里，夹杂着“不要！别！嗯，唔……你，你，等着！”这些时而清楚时而含混不清的声音。  
没错，S正在被打屁股。一时间紧张、羞恼、着急统统冲上心头，手臂被钳制，嘴巴被封住偏偏这吻还让人欲罢不能，紧俏的臀瓣被人又捏又拍，自己又动不了。S觉得一世英名要毁于一旦了。更可怕的是，身上某人的某处又膨胀了很多，灼热而坚挺，此刻这庞然巨物就在自己股缝处厮磨。  
Z忽然起身，大力将身下的人翻转过来面对自己，发现那人面色羞红眉目含情，便深深吻了下去。床垫的触感总是好过沙发和地板，而身下人紧致光滑的肌肤让人欲罢不能，Z攥紧那人的肩膀，将他深深嵌入自己怀中，还是不够，还想要更多，两人交叠的身体上，两处分身也在厮磨交缠，并且有濡湿的液体流出。迫切想要融入彼此的欲望使人癫狂，此时S已经被亲吻的意乱情迷，他双手捧住Z的脸颊，喘息着、颤抖着：“如果，如果哥你想，我可以为你做Tor为PF做的事。”  
“不，我不想伤害你，我只要……亲亲你就好了。”Z艰难地说。  
“你刚才不让我为你做那种事（KJ），那这件事我可以做，来吧。”S稍稍抬起上身看着Z 的眼睛，轻覆上嘴唇，“难道你不想要吗？”  
……（Om的礼物自动上场）  
Z跪在S双腿间，双手撑在S两侧看向身下的人：“你确定准备好了？也许，也许会疼。”  
“嗯。”S伸出手臂勾住了Z 的脖颈。  
“我会轻一点的。对不起。”Z极尽温柔地吻上S 的唇，双手慢慢向下抚摸，从胸口到小腹到挺翘之物，再向下滑向穴口，用手指在四周轻轻揉捏了一阵，借助两人之间的濡湿慢慢伸入一指。身体被异物入侵，S突然收紧了一下，随即被甜蜜的吻侵袭，Z手指很轻很轻地滑动适应，慢慢又增加了一指，每一次触动他都会慢慢亲吻S来安慰平复。濡湿处越来越顺滑，手指也慢慢增加到三指，当感到身下的人没有太大的异动时，Z终于微微抬起S的腿，“我可以吗？”他忍的很辛苦。  
“进来吧。”得到许可后，Z慢慢将手中的巨物送至穴口，濡湿紧致的内壁让Z瞬间疯狂，但他还是慢慢地进入，一边忍耐一边观察的身下人的反应。感受到巨物的入侵，不同于手指，S倒吸了一口气，太疼了。即使Z已经非常温柔而缓慢，还是很疼。他咬住嘴唇尽量不让自己出声，手指扣紧了Z的后背，感受着深爱的人慢慢充满自己的身体，是一种充盈而幸福的感觉。是你的话，我什么都愿意为你做。  
Z的试探已经到达极限，他不能再忍耐了，结束一个绵长的吻，他挺身完全进入了S。紧致与颤抖让他想即刻倾泻而出，但他努力地控制着自己，开始缓慢抽动起来。此刻，S已经疼痛到麻木，机械地紧紧抱住Z 的后背，并在一次次亲吻中神情恍惚。忽然S感到体内的巨物触及了什么地方，不同于开始的疼痛，浑身像过电一般一阵酥麻，他不禁收紧了身体发出了一些含混不清的声音。Z感受到S 的变化，像是得到了什么鼓励，开始努力地深入刚才触及的敏感处。  
“嗯，嗯……”持续不断地刺激使S不觉叫出了声，他用力地回吻Z，手指插入了Z的头发。Z开始有节奏地律动起来，一次比一次更深入，一次比一次更强烈地刺激着敏感处，同时将密密麻麻的吻散落在S 的身体各处。S此刻感受到了强烈刺激的快感，是前所未有的，他挺起腰身迎合着Z 的抽动。S浑身瘫软目光失神，嘴唇微张，发出一些听不清楚的呻吟，这无疑给了Z更强烈的刺激，他疯狂地抽动身体，两人的呻吟声很快又被喘息声和吮吸声所取代。那些经年的孤独，刻骨的思念，无数次梦回彼此纠缠的肌肤相亲，那不可言说亦不可抑制的爱恋，在此刻倾泻而出。两人手指交握，肌肤相贴，水乳交融，仿佛要把彼此揉进身体里，在最后一次猛烈的撞击后，两人同时攀上巅峰，释放了彼此。  
极致的爱恋带来极致的快感，极致的快感令人欲罢不能。身体已经分开，但两人还在亲吻，仿佛是第一次亲吻那般留恋。  
“对不起。”当Z不得不放开S的嘴唇时，轻轻地说。  
S没有回答，伸出手臂攀上Z的肩膀，把脸贴在Z 的胸口，慢慢地摇头。“我不要你说对不起。”  
在我面前，你永远不需要说对不起，因为我很爱你。  
（PS；这件事之后，S确定了一件事，那就是PF绝对不止九寸！但，他和它都是我的。）


	15. 第十五章

十五  
S现在已经懒到不想自己抬手去环住Z 的脖子好使他更容易抱起自己，他瘫软在床上一点也不配合。Z只好又拖又拽把S抱起来走进浴室清理身体，Z一边走一边想这个小朋友再吃下去就要抱不动了，且不说身高一样，就连身上挺立之物也差不太多，当然还是自己更傲人些，这点自信还是要有的。“哥，下次让我在上面吧。”S咕哝着。Z突然一个机灵，他产生一个想法：一定不能让S反攻，虽然他嘴上一直哼哼唧唧，但身体还是很诚实的。不过也不能给他机会，嗯。这点原则还是要有的，我是老公，我是PF，我很棒的！  
越这么想越激动，他的手臂不自觉抬高了一点，S咕哝起来：“你要把我摔下来啦！笨考拉！快放我下去！啊啊啊，疼，轻一点，水烫。”S一被放进浴缸就嗷嗷叫起来，不断在Z怀里翻腾，水花四溅，大多溅入了Z 的眼睛。Z不得不按住乱抓的手，老父亲一般抱住S让他贴近自己，再帮他慢慢擦洗，还得提防时不时被揪耳朵或者打头。  
“哥……”S拖长音哼唧一声，手臂无聊地翻起水花。  
“嗯？就要洗好了，很快。”  
“我想抓你的胸。”S仰面笑看Z的脸。  
“还想要别的吗？嗯？”饶有兴致地低头俯视着S。  
S感到有一只手滑向身后，在屁股上狠狠捏了一下。瞬间想起了什么，脸一红，“不想了，现在不想了，我瞌睡了，我们去睡吧。”说着就双手扶起浴缸边缘准备起身逃走，瞬间被拦腰抱住拉了回来。  
S此刻其实是背靠着Z坐在他的身上的，所以他想要起身借力的时候臀部不自觉就会压住身下人的某个部位。太不幸了，S感到身下巨物已经腾起，忙不迭地要起来，浴缸很湿滑，又被人从后方钳制，他折腾了几下之后，觉得自己的位置更加尴尬了。  
“我已经告诉你了呦小朋友，犯错是要被罚的。”耳畔传来阵阵濡湿的热气，S感到一双手在自己身上到处游走，“再来一次吧，你刚才很喜欢不是吗。”  
“不要，我，我很累了。”S想到刚才床上的一幕，脸涨得通红。  
“是吗？它可不是这么想的，它们很诚实呢。”S发现自己的身体已经在Z的抚摸下不争气地发生了变化，更不用说身下那庞然巨物早已挺立招摇，“宝贝，这次让你在上面。”  
没等来S 的回答，Z已经借着湿滑挺进了S的身体。不同于之前两人身上的汗水触感，现在水温适宜，空气湿润，还有亲吻的水声在回荡。浴室充满了情欲的泡泡，两人很快进入了状态。感受着身下人的律动，S回身亲吻着Z，两人的动作越来越快，S在水中感到没有任何支点，两人的身体过于光滑，他不自觉左右晃动，又怕掉下来又怕进入得太深，但强烈快感使他欲罢不能。  
Z此刻想看到S 的脸，双手托起S 的臀瓣把他的身体转过来面向自己。Z的巨物在S体内搅动了一圈，毫无疑问，这种做法使两人都感受到强烈的刺激，以至于S一时没办法控制地向后仰倒，又被Z拉住手臂带向身前。用力抽动了几次后，Z靠向浴缸一侧，略显疲惫。  
“哥，你累了吗？”S跨坐在Z身上，身体前倾覆上Z的耳畔。  
“还想要吗？想要就自己来。在上面都很累的呢，不信你看。”  
S果然自己动了起来，没想到他竟然一点都不累。S越做越有感觉，此刻他不断摇动着身体，双手紧紧扣住Z的肩膀，汗水顺着脸颊滑落，剧烈的动作让身下的Z爽上了天。Z双手扶住S 的腰，前倾去亲吻他的小腹。Z一边享受着一边想，一定不能让他知道真正的“在上面”是什么意思。两人再次一起达到高潮，S终于双目失神滑落在Z怀里。  
……  
这次没等到清洗完，S就迷迷糊糊快睡着了。Z把他抱回床上擦干盖好被子，在一旁躺下来，侧身看着甜睡的人。褪去刚才的情欲和诱惑，此刻是一张纯净如天使般的可爱俊美的脸。  
如果可以的话，Z会选择这样看着他一整晚。可是，今天确实太累了。他轻轻张开臂膀，把S的头放在自己臂弯里，睡梦中的人好像感受到了什么，向他怀里靠近了点，蹭了蹭脸，伸手环上Z的胸膛。Z圈紧了怀中的人，轻轻地亲吻了他的眼睛，“祝你好梦，亲爱的小朋友。我爱你。”


	16. 第十六章

十六  
日上三竿，阳光并没有透过窗帘射进来，遮光的效果果然不错。S是被从天而降沉重的胳膊砸醒的，他睁开眼睛一时间懵懵的，抬头看看周围，头上一缕呆毛翘起。发现Z像一只考拉一样把自己当做了树干，手臂和腿都缠在自己身上，睡得正甜。胸前强烈的压迫感让S翻身调整了一下姿势，瞬间身后某处的痛感袭来，他清醒多了。“嘶”，不禁嗔怒地看向Z，立刻抓起这条胳膊想扔回去，但看着旁边人酣睡的容颜，长长的睫毛落下一片阴影、均匀的呼吸声平静酣甜，终于不忍心把他惊醒，只得轻轻放下塞好被子。“讨厌的考拉熊，还说只有点疼，信你个鬼！下次也得让你尝试一下这种滋味。”  
S在脑内把Z蹂躏了一番，觉得舒心多了，于是慢慢侧身支起右臂托着头看向Z。Z像是听到了某人的内心戏，有点冷，身体颤抖了一下，随即向S靠近，在被子里紧紧攀上了树干。S安抚似的轻轻拍拍Z，伸出左手开始在Z脸上描画起来：原来考拉熊脸上的皮肤没有镜头前那样好呢，有细细的小痘坑，没有我的脸光滑，倒是很白，但是有一些斑，皮肤这一块我完胜！眉毛太粗，我的眉英俊又潇洒，完胜！睫毛，睫毛的话，好吧，又密又长，算你赢。手指滑向鼻子，鼻梁坚挺，戳一下，不过考拉说过我鼻子好看，算他认输！嘴唇，比较薄，倒是软软的，没我的嘟嘟唇触感好（Z：不然你怎么代言唇膜呢）咦还有点破皮了，不好好保养（Z：请问那是谁咬的）。Z的睡颜俊美又温柔，看着看着S不自觉就轻轻亲吻上了那薄薄的嘴唇，又甜又软，还想一直亲。  
Z终于醒了，一睁眼就近距离看到刚才在梦中亲吻自己的人，忽然分不清在做梦还是现实。顺势抬手捧住S 的脸，轻轻回吻，又咬了一口。“唔”，S瞬间弹开，“臭考拉，你干嘛咬我！”  
“嗯，我以为在做梦呢。”Z慢慢笑了起来，伸手去抱住S，却发现手中的触感有点热，再看S面颊微微泛红，不觉担心起来，将手掌覆上S额头，“你有点发热。”将他放回床上躺平，盖好被子。  
S这才觉得确实有点头晕，“应该没事，昨天还好好的，可能没睡好吧。”  
“呃，也许是，应该是昨天……导致的。对不起。”Z起身跪在S身边，接受了胸口一击猫猫拳，随即又抓住他的手抱歉地看着可怜的宝贝，“药箱在哪？”  
……  
Z愧疚又心疼地把S拖出去洗漱，又放回床上躺好，自己准备了早餐、药和水放在旁边，一口一口亲自送进嘴里。S乖坐在床上接受投喂，顺便指挥Z给手机充电，把平板拿来，又不想看信息，就让Z读给他听，自己闭目养神。闭着眼睛手还在Z的胸上乱摸，说是不抓胸会头晕。这个理由让Z无语问苍天。  
一阵急促的敲门声打破平静，声音之大，让两人觉得一定是房子着了火外面的人急救才这么慌张。Z立刻起身下床却被拉了回来。  
“还是我去吧。”S看向Z，两人对视了一下。  
“等下，呃，穿上衣服，别着凉。”Z从衣柜拿出一件T恤。  
“不穿！怎样，你自己还不是天天脱衣服。”S狡黠地看着Z，说着就站起来向外走。  
“那你就顶着一身印记去见人吧。”Z突然笑了起来。  
S低头看了一下，即刻冲去洗手间照镜子。太惨了。脖子上、胸前、肩膀，白皙的肌肤上开满了大片大片糜烂的玫瑰，再仔细转身看看后背也是深深浅浅的吻痕，“臭考拉！”S羞愤地冲出去打了考拉熊的头，又找了一件立领的T恤恨恨走出了房间。Z自己笑倒在床上打滚，雪白的后背和胸前是片片抓痕。  
S感到门要被敲烂了，如果再迟一点，可能警察就会冲进来。他有点不耐烦地打开门，Om的笑脸映入眼帘，“老板，原来你在家啊。嘿嘿。”  
“怎么了Om哥？”S一手扶着门框一手按住门把手，堵住了来人想要顺势进门的路。  
“就，就陈哥给你打电话你没接，他今天去厂里了不过来，让我盯着，我等半天你也没来，我打了几个电话你也没接，就过来看看。”Om此刻一条腿已经迈上了台阶，如果不是S在门口挡住，他早就进房间了，毕竟快中午了，刚才在外面搞那么大动静，时间还长，他觉得自己要中暑了。  
“嗯，我没事，今天不过去公司了，刚才我看了网上的信息，反映很好，大家都很努力，做完第一阶段，会给大家奖励。辛苦Om哥，你回公司那边吧，有事给我电话。”S正准备关门，被Om伸手抓住了胳膊。  
“老板，我，我今天来其实是想向你……”没说完便身体前倾滑了下去。  
“Om哥！”S扶住突然栽倒的Om，惯性自己也向后趔趄了一大步，身后某个地方跟着疼了起来。臭考拉！默念一万遍！  
……  
“他像是中暑了，来。”Z不知什么时候冒出来，伸手接过Om他把弄到了沙发上。  
“呜咦？！Ze！！！你怎么在这？！你这么早就来了啊。”Om现在头晕眼花但挡不住他那颗八卦的心，硬生生把头抬起来瞅着Z。  
Z走过去按下Om的头，让他继续躺着，S拿湿毛巾丢在Om脸上盖住。两人此刻很想把这个人丢出去。  
“老板，我，我就是想。”Om的声音从毛巾下传来。  
“你别讲话了，休息一下吧。”S把头靠在沙发上，闭上眼睛，额头突突地疼。  
“不是，我就是，想向你道歉。哎，我不知道昨天定了情侣餐，那个，我不知道他们……你可别生气啊。”Om还在哼哼唧唧。  
“你不要再说了。”S本来还没想起来，这下可好，自己今天这个鬼样子可以说om劳苦功高，他面无表情地看向躺着的可怜员工，“你要是好点了，我给你叫车回公司吧。”  
“嗯，谢谢老板，嗯？回公司？”  
“不然呢？你要在这里？”  
“哦，对对，回公司。”  
老板你没看到我都虚弱成这个样子了，为啥不放我假？真小气，小气鬼，吝啬的商人，哼哼。  
“Om哥，我会和陈哥联系，不过今天你过来的事。”S看向Om，眼中有些凛冽的意味，吓得Om清醒了很多。  
“老板，放心吧，我跟他们说Z哥你们今天不去公司了。”感到背后凉飕飕的，Om又笑道“不是，说你们有其他安排。”  
Z扶着颤颤巍巍的Om走到门口，Om悄悄贼笑着对Z 说，“怎么样，果真被打了吧。我刚才看到你背后的抓伤了，你可别真生我们老板的气哈，他最近练了泰拳，嘻嘻。”  
Om不会想到，他最近练泰拳的老板昨天晚上刚被人揍了屁股。


	17. 第十七章

十七  
时间过得很慢，午后的阳光懒懒的，从窗外的树叶缝隙洒落在窗台。两人一起聊天、一起听歌、一起吃东西打闹、一起靠着什么也不说，就很美好。时间过得很快，落日的余晖映在白白的墙面，橘色的光照在拥吻的两人身上，落下一层淡淡的光圈。凉凉的微风吹来，S坐在窗台弹吉他，Z就坐在地板上仰面微笑着听。  
很久很久以后，每当见到橘色的落日，S都会回想起这一幕，心中涌起阵阵暖意，这光，足以照亮他前行的黑暗，足以慰藉他余生的孤寂。  
……  
“明天和我去拜访一个人吧。”S放下手机看向Z。  
“我没有接到通知，要和Om确认一下吗？”Z叉了一块西瓜递给S。  
“不用，这是私人行程。我要去拜访一位敬重的长辈，想你一起去。”S就着Z的手咬了一口西瓜，眨着眼睛看向Z。  
“合适吗？我去的话。”Z从背后环住S，让他靠在自己身上，又叉了一块西瓜递进S嘴里。  
“嗯，是一位令我很敬重的长辈，我想介绍你给他认识。他和我家人都认识，可以说是从小看着我长大的。重要的是，他在各个圈子认识很多人，我在想，如果哥想有其他发展的话，能认识他或许会很有帮助。他知道你，但是我认为他并不了解你，所以想一起去拜访他。”S起身，双手握住Z 的手，很正式地看着Z，“哥，你值得更好的平台。以后，你不要为了我再牺牲你自己了。这半年结束后，不要再和我们合作了。”  
“好。”Z反过来握住S 的手，轻轻在他的脸颊亲了一口，“你想我去，我就去。只是，今天我必须要走了。”他看向身边人的脸，发现那人已经鼓起了腮帮，正在准备闹情绪。  
“噢……”S眼睛望向一边的地板，声音满是失落。  
S觉得自己这短短的人生好像一直在经历着离别，心爱祖母的离世、敬重父亲的意外，给小小的他内心带来极大的伤痛，这种难以言说的伴随着成长越来越清晰的落寞与不安全感始终萦绕在他心中。之后是为了上学离开家乡，再后来是工作上的全力投入与背叛，与形形色色的人相聚与离别。再到现在越来越少回家，只能在网上看到家人的情况。他极度渴望有人可以陪陪自己，这个时候Z不偏不倚地向他走来。  
为了不再失去，宁愿不曾开始。但爱怎么能藏得住呢，它会从眼神中流露，会从心底涌起，会一次次让你感到胸腔紧闷不可遏制。当两人终于明确心意，第一次彼此厮磨陪伴超过24小时，心就开始变得贪婪。如果说开始是偷吃了糖果的孩子，甜蜜而兴奋，那么现在心一旦被爱充满，满满的幸福感又带来了患得患失。  
“那你等我睡着了再走好吗？”S仰面望向Z，抓住他的胳膊捏了几下。  
“嗯，我会等你睡着了再走，你还没睡醒我就回来找你好吗？”Z侧躺在S身边，支起右手托着头。  
“哥你不会离开我对吧。”S向身边人靠近，伸出手攀上Z的胸膛。  
“说什么呢。”捏了S 的脸颊，“除非你先放手，我不会离开你的。”揉了小朋友的头发，在他额头轻轻吻了一下，“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”小朋友乖乖闭上了眼睛。  
我不会放开你的手，除非你先放开。  
……  
S 的呼吸逐渐变得平静而深重，Z轻轻起身，深深望向熟睡的脸，亲吻了丰满的唇，不敢多做留恋，怕自己控制不住会把人惊醒，悄悄走出房门。  
出了大门Z才拿出静音的手机，显示4小时前有未读信息。  
“为什么迟迟没有消息？我这边另有安排，如果我看不到你的行动，你知道的，我会亲自出手。”  
Z没有回复，沉思了一会儿，将手机放回口袋，驱车离开。  
直到车灯映在玻璃上的光消失不见，S又拉上了窗帘。  
哥，你不会离开我的，对吧。  
……  
“我们会不会早了点？”Z有点不安。  
“不会，我们约了十一点半，现在提前一点刚好帮忙文婶，她很和善，小时候经常给我做好吃的，他们听说你要去，很开心。不要担心。”S拍拍考拉的头，调皮地说。  
“位置给我，我载你去。”  
“喏，就在这里，有点远，文叔不喜欢闹市。欸？你在发什么愣？”S正在吃薯片，看到发呆的Z，就又打了考拉熊的头，“不然我开车吧，这个地址我比较熟悉。”  
“哦，我来，你休息会儿，刚才还不愿意起床呢，小懒虫。”Z回神笑着说，“出发吧。”  
车子驶入郊区，一片绿荫掩映着一幢幢高端别墅，如果不是树太多，这里其实挺开阔，使馆区也在附近。  
Z一路无话，S自己刷了推，看了公司汇报材料，突然想起了什么。“哥，你记不记得我们去日本那次，就是下着雨，我们去公园散步，特别怀念。”  
“怎么突然想起这些？”  
“就是看到这里很多树，空气特别好，突然想起来的，有时间我们再去一次吧。”  
“好。”  
“对了。”Z好像突然想起了什么，紧张地看向S，“你带了过敏药吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈，笨考拉，你是没睡醒吗？”  
“你对漆树过敏，这可不是开玩笑的。”Z一脸紧张。  
“文叔知道我过敏，他家里一直都有过敏药，专门给我留着。”S笑看Z，眼神突然转为疑惑，“哥你怎么知道文叔家里有漆树？”  
“……我不知道，”Z突然沉默了一下，“只是，你知道的这里树很多，我担心。”  
“哦，文叔说，这些漆树种子是他当年过来这边时候专程从中国老家带来的种子，作为纪念种在院子里。”S边说边摆弄着手上的戒指。  
“你知道，我父亲很喜欢种树，我见过许多不同种类的树，所以……”  
“好啦，知道啦，你总是会想很多。”S边说边推Z，让对方不妨趔趄了一下差点摔倒。“看，到啦！哦，有客人。”  
两人边走边看到院门里面有人在告别。  
“那我今天先走一步，咱们有问题再联系。保重啊。”  
“保重保重，我们这个年纪啊，只剩下身体最重要。”文叔向那人告别，看到了S和Z，“呦，你们已经到啦，快进来！”  
“老文今天有客人，呦，这不是Sain吗？我知道你。”那人五十岁上下年纪，戴着眼镜，身材结实挺拔，很有精神，微笑着看向走来的两人。  
“您好，我是Sain.”抬头直视对方。  
“您好，我是Ze.”低头，眼神望向别处。  
“老文，那我先走一步了。”那人转身下楼，刚好与S和Z擦身而过，他抬眼认真打量了Sain，视线稍微停留了几秒钟，刚向S伸出手却被Z打断。  
“当心台阶。”Z一手护住S向身旁侧了一下，一手做出“请”的姿势，请长者先下楼。  
那人的眼神从S身上转而看向Z，露出一丝玩味的笑容，随即转身下楼，带起一阵冷风。


	18. 第十八章

十八  
“文叔，刚才的长辈是谁啊，没见过呢。”S进门后，边换鞋边问。  
“哦，他啊，一个旧相识，许多年前曾经一起共事，后来听说了去了新加坡那边发展，好多年不联系了。我也是前几天在家门口散步被叫住，一看啊，就是这么巧，他也在这附近住。”文叔一边给两个人沏茶一边示意他们坐下，“这都一把年纪了，还能再见一面，真是想不到的缘分呢。听说他生意做得很大，地产、医疗、娱乐圈都有涉猎。不像我，只想着含饴弄孙了哈哈哈。”文叔自己笑了起来。  
“哪里，文叔你也很厉害呢，不要谦虚了。对了，我今天带Z哥过来专程向你引荐他，不是工作上的事，是私事。”S笑着看向Z。  
“哎，今天家庭聚会，不谈工作。你们年轻人就是这样，三句话不离本行。来来来，先尝尝文婶做的点心。”文叔一边倒茶一边将盛有精致点心的小碟子推向二人，抬眼看了一下Z，“Ze，我知道你，和我们Sain合作，你很照顾他，这次又爽快接下了我们的品牌，可以说帮了我们不少忙。文叔很感谢你。今天S带你来这里，说明你不是外人，咱们好好聚一聚，我告诉你S小时候的事，有趣的事可多了。”  
“文叔，你不要见人就说我的糗事好吗。”S无奈摇头。  
“来来来，老文，你光说让孩子们吃东西，你自己在那一直说，孩子们都没动。”文婶切了一盘西瓜走来，笑容满面，“孩子们，走，我们去餐厅，不要听他这个老人家讲话。天天太无聊了，来个人就说个不停。”  
文婶看起来五十多岁，身材娇小，皮肤保养的白皙光滑，头发还很黑，顺顺地盘在脑后，露出光洁漂亮的额头。她的仪态很优雅，长期的婚姻幸福以及物质满足让她看起来显得自信温和又典雅。Z不知道是不是多想了，他看向文婶的时候总觉得她的眼神中有一种忧郁，特别是在看着S 的时候，容易出神。  
几个人交谈很愉快，文婶的手艺真的很不错，典型的中国闽南菜系口味。席间文婶一直给S 和Z夹菜，微笑看他们吃完，看起来幸福又满足。文叔虽然淡淡的，但能看出来他很开心。  
“文叔文婶，今天多谢招待，时间不早了，我们要回去了。”S在吃掉了文婶一盘又一盘水果，喝掉了文叔一杯又一杯茶之后，觉得已经不能再坐着了。  
“噢，时间还早，多待一会儿，我们两个天天也很孤单呢。”  
“是啊，刚来就要走，留下吃晚饭。你们好不容易来一趟，老文说了，现在你们年轻人都太忙了。听说你过一段要接新剧了，那就更没有时间了。”文婶又从冰箱拿出了两块小蛋糕。  
“真的不能再吃了，文婶。我们回去还有些事要处理，今天就先告辞吧。我会常来看您的。”S一边说一边起身去拥抱文婶，拍拍她的背。  
“好吧，既然你们都这么说了，那下次可一定要来。”文叔起身，拍拍S和Z的肩膀，转向Z，“Ze，好好干！S说的事我会考虑的，如果有我能帮得上忙的地方，你尽管说，你们就像我的孩子，不要客气。”  
文叔送两人出门，拉住了S，“S我有句话带给你。”  
Z见状借口先去开车下楼了。  
“S，你不要怪文叔多嘴，我提醒你，他什么来历背景你知道吗？”文叔低声耳语。  
“文叔，你多想了，Z哥他就是一个十八线模特而已。我是觉得如果有更好的机会，希望您能关照一下他。”  
“孩子，你真的只是这么想的？当时拍戏还是个陌路人，现在突然就能被你带来参加家庭聚会，不简单。这个人我会留意，如果真像你说的这样，那他是个好孩子。如果，我说如果，他别有用心，S，你可是防不胜防。我至今很在意他当时是怎么得到试镜机会的，你知道，和你搭戏多少人求之不得。”  
“……”  
“好了，今天文叔话多了，你快走吧。”  
直到两人的车消失在街角，文叔才回身进入房间。  
……  
“今天，那个人怎么突然来了？你还有多少事瞒着我？”文婶声音有些颤抖。  
“我没有瞒你，那件事之后，老四就消失了，到处找不到，当时报了失踪。没想到辗转多年，他竟然也来到了这里，真是孽缘啊。”文叔闭上眼睛，头向后靠向沙发。  
“我不管，我一辈子也不想再见到这个人，我恨不得他死了，他为什么还要出现在我们面前。多少年了，我一想到那些事，我就，我……”文婶底底地啜泣起来。  
文叔靠过去搂住文婶，轻轻吻住她的额头。“都过去了，不要再提起那些事了。那是意外，谁也不想的。”  
“是啊，又不是你的亲生儿子，是我，是我的儿子。我没想到我带着他嫁给你最后会送了他的命啊。”文婶用手指着自己，满脸泪水，“我的儿子和老五，两条命啊！我，不行，我要去找他，天道轮回，让他重新回来了，我要为儿子报仇！”文婶突然从沙发上起来，向外走。  
“你干什么，你冷静一点。”文叔抱住正在挣扎的文婶，“你以为我不心痛吗？这几年来，你以为我过得开心吗？一个是我视如己出养了十五年的儿子，一个是我亲如手足的兄弟，你以为我不痛心吗？这几年，谁又不是在煎熬呢？”  
文婶失声痛哭，跪倒在地板上，头发散落，她不断打击着地板，痛不欲生。文叔慢慢跪下扶住她的背，轻轻拍着。  
“我想知道他这次回来到底要干什么，当年的事已经在按交通意外结案，任何证据显示没有异样，他只是说觉得对不起老五，没有脸再回来，谁也不知道老五出事前有没有见过他。”文叔等文婶哭的没有力气了，握住她的手说，“如果这是天意，不论是他要来找我还是无意相逢，这件事，一定不会简单。我在想，他刚才见到Sain还主动打了招呼，他最好不要是冲着这个来的。”  
“不行，我现在只有Sain了，他不能再出事，你要好好照看着他，我不想再失去一个儿子，我活着还有什么意思。”文婶又哭了起来。  
“不会的，不会的。”文叔拍着文婶的胳膊，陷入了沉思。  
……  
“今天怎么样？考拉熊？”S把一条胳膊靠在车窗边缘，看着驾驶员。  
“嗯，你们和文叔文婶相处的很好啊，他们都很和善。”  
“我父亲过世后，他们帮助我们家很多。特别是我来这边上大学之后，一个人生活，文婶经常照顾我。公司刚成立的时候，也是文叔帮我慢慢做起来的，陈哥，也是从他手下过来到我这边帮忙的。他真的很好。”S边说边看向窗外，“今天我们见到的前辈倒是从来没听说过，文叔很少邀请人到家里的，他喜欢清静，真奇怪，我都没见过那个人。”  
Z的心突然跳的很快，掌心微微出汗，他从后视镜悄悄看了一眼S，又收回了目光。他为什么会过来？他一直说的兄弟难道就是文叔？他们看样子渊源匪浅，他为什么用那种眼神看S，他要的难道不止是钱？他到底要干什么？他们之间一定有什么事情。一种压迫感涌上心头，Z感到嘴里很苦，喉咙干涩。  
“哥，你一会儿送我回趟公司吧。”  
S的话让沉思中的Z回过神来，“什么？”  
“你又跑神了，我让你看路啊，送我去公司一趟，刚才Om说接到一批很大量的订单，需要我去看一下。”  
“嗯，好，我今天不能等你了，经纪人给我信息我要回去一趟。”  
“嗯，好的，晚上联系。”S轻快下车，又把头伸进来，“你忘了一件事。”  
“什么事？”Z一时迷茫。  
S打开车门抱住Z的脖子，在他脸上轻轻亲了一下。随后就被人拉住衬衫领子亲吻了嘴唇。  
望着S远去的背影，Z一时失神。他感到有什么力量正在以不可控制的速度向他们逼近，压迫感越来越强，每个人都将被拉进一个漩涡，没有幸免者。


	19. 第十九章

十九  
【哥，我们这边要开会讨论一下下一步的策划，今天要结束很晚了。】  
【嗯，我这里也有点工作，别太晚。回家了给我信息。】  
【好。】  
……  
Z放下手机，像是下定了什么决心，神色冷峻地拿起车钥匙出了门。一排排高大的树木参天挺立，一幢幢奢华的建筑令人望而生畏。这是使馆区，也是富人区。第一次来到这里时，Z就注意到院子里的树种和别的地方不同，这种树本地很少见。“这是我从中国老家带过来的树种，当年一起打拼的兄弟各散一方，只有这些树不会移动，永远在这里生根、发芽。”今天文叔抚摸着这些树说道。Z当时就感到奇怪，明明叶文生家里也有这些树，文叔住在这附近怎么会没有留意？虽然他是最近才回来定居，但是院子一直都在的。难道他们一直都有联系？那为什么S像是从来没有见过他呢。  
“我知道你会来，但没想到这么快。”叶文生放下报纸，押了一口茶，笑望着Z。  
“你想做什么？”Z很直接。  
“你是在和谁说话呢？”  
“对不起，您今天为什么会出现在那儿？”Z低下头。  
“这话应该我问你，你为什么会出现在那？”他身体前倾，盯着Z，是阴鸷的目光。  
“……”  
“也好，我本来也没想到，比我预期的早，更好了，既然都已经见面了，那么游戏该开始了。”他突然笑起来，笑声极怪异，令人毛骨悚然。Z从未见过老板如此神情，他人前始终温和带笑，像一位慈善的长者，其实他的内心冷漠而阴狠，极少在人前流露真实感情。他今天的反常行为，着实让Z吃了一惊。  
“你近期会接一个小活儿，不影响主要工作。”叶文生像是突然想起了什么，看着Z。  
“嗯？”  
“和Mio搭档拍一个MV。小事。”  
“不是说不接别的工作么？”Z有点意外。  
“不接别的工作是不以个人名义做公众宣传，这只是客串。”  
“可是Mio她……”  
“去做就是了，不要这么多废话！你走吧，我累了。”  
“您院子里的漆树，是文叔给您的吗？”Z并没有要离开的意思，“你们一直都有联系吗？”  
“你想知道？”那人抬眼，是玩味的神情，“告诉你也无妨。我们曾经是一起打拼的兄弟。兄弟，呵。真讽刺。后来我们意见不合，有点矛盾，我家破人亡、远走他乡，他们也分道扬镳。就这样。现在我年纪大了，想叙叙旧。”  
“这些年你做的这些事文叔也知道吗？”  
“是我们做的事，别忘了，Z，你也有份。”他起身走进Z拍拍他的肩膀，笑道，“别以为你很干净，爱他？你早就没资格了。”他径直离开书房，“如果你想要保住你的好弟弟，就继续按我说的做，或许，等我满意了，他的结局不会太惨呢。”  
【哥，我们这边结束了，你呢？】  
【嗯，结束了。】  
……  
两人坐在地毯上，背靠沙发。  
“什么事，今天走的这么仓促？”Z把S抱在怀里，轻轻揉着他的头发。  
“你知道吗哥，今天有个十万件的订单，还是国际订单。大家一时不可思议。”S仰面看着Z。  
“有点奇怪，要谨慎啊。”  
“我们就联系了订购方，确定他们的资质以及渠道以及证件，提前收取了一半定金。”S正在玩Z的手指，“查询了这个公司之前的业务，信用和资金都很正常，才决定接下了。”  
“嗯，那就好。”  
“你呢，经纪人找你干嘛？”S伸手向上去摸Z的下巴，揉他的胡茬玩。  
“Sain,我不该问你的，但是，你能告诉我，文叔他，是你从小就认识的吗？”Z沉思着，“抱歉，我可能有点冒昧。”  
“怎么突然问这个？你不要这样，你不需要向我道歉。”S握住Z的手，“其实，我从小对他没什么印象，倒是文婶偶尔带着他们的孩子来我家玩，他儿子比我大一岁。文叔和我父亲他们关系应该很好，但是因为他们之前一直在中国发展，只留了文婶和孩子在这边，所以没什么印象。”S把玩着Z的手指，停顿了一下，“那件事发生之后，文叔就回来了，我们接触才多了起来。他对我很好。”  
“对不起，那件事是不是……”Z突然觉得自己不应该这么多话，但他确实一直都不知道Sain在遇到他之前到底经历了什么。  
“嗯。那次意外，出事的除了我的父亲，还有文叔的儿子。那天，是我的生日。”  
Sain没有再说话，Z紧紧抱住他，把头埋在S颈窝处，喃喃道“对不起，对不起。”  
S伸手回去拍拍Z的手臂，转身看着他，“你不需要道歉，都过去了，我只是觉得，有点遗憾。”S伸手去环住Z的脖子，把脸埋进Z的胸膛，感受着他温热的呼吸，觉得很安心。Z紧紧抱住S，亲吻着他的额头，仿佛想把那些他曾经孤寂的时光全部温暖起来。告诉他，有人一直爱着他，以后也将深爱着他，不论，以哪种形式。  
“你还没告诉我你今天做什么了呢。”许久，S把脸抬起来，望着Z。  
“我，如果，我要接一个工作。”Z一时语塞。  
“太好了呢，我希望能多给你安排一些工作。”  
“可是，如果是拍摄MV的话。”  
“可以啊，和谁一起？”S的眼睛闪闪亮亮。  
“Mio，我们同公司的女模，之前有过合作。”Z低低地说。  
“哦，我知道她。我看过你们之前的拍摄。”  
“是吗？已经好久了，我们还不认识的时候合作过。”Z有点吃惊。  
“我看过你所有的拍摄和客串，路人甲都被我找到了呢。”S扬起嘴角，眨着眼睛，笑望着Z。  
想了解你更多，想把之前缺席的时间补回来，想和你携手并进，因为我很爱你。  
爱意在两人唇齿间融化为痴缠，Z倾身将S压在身下，把吻印在他的脖颈、肩头和锁骨上。白嫩的皮肤稍稍用力就会泛红，紧实的肌肉充满弹性，Z下意识地咬了一口S 的肩膀，并不断用舌头舔舐他的耳垂。流动的爱让S情意缠绵，他用力回吻着Z，发出阵阵呢喃。两人的巨物彼此隔着衣服摩擦，互相感受到身体的急剧变化，S不觉张开了双腿。  
两人迫不及待地融入彼此，喘息声、肉体碰撞的声音以及呢喃的耳语充斥在房间。Z此刻内心非常渴望S能感受到他强烈的爱意，似乎想要通过身体的充满来弥补S那些年的落寞与孤寂，想要用加倍的爱来弥补那些错过。S感受着身体与内心的充盈，配合着Z每一次律动，他太爱这个人，以至于产生了害怕失去的恐惧。他用力地抱住Z，想和他贴近再贴近，极致的快感让他不住地低吟，而这样的反应更加剧了身上人的动作。两人身体连接处由于频繁的抽动变得红肿濡湿，不断有液体流出，而这种顺滑又加剧了两人的快感。在一阵阵的浪潮退去后，两人同时迎来了爱意的释放。  
Z将身下的人用力圈入怀里，低下头吻着他的眼睛，“Sain，我爱你。”  
“爱他？你早就没资格了。”  
耳畔蓦地响起这个声音，Z突然停了下来，闭上眼睛。  
“哥？你怎么了？”S伸出手摸着Z的脸颊。  
Z慢慢回神，“对不起，我，我可能有点累。”翻身从S身上下来，仰面躺在一侧。  
S起身趴在Z胸膛上，听了一会儿他的心跳，伸手握住他的手，“哥你不要说对不起。”  
Z坐起身，从后面圈住S，下巴抵住S 的肩膀，“让我抱抱你吧。”  
“好。”  
两人沉默了许久。  
“Sain，你相信我吗？”  
“你说，我就信。”  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯。”  
哥你不会骗我，对吧。


	20. 第二十章

二十  
【娱乐速递：SN轻食品牌代言人客串MV，疑似擦出爱火！据参与现场拍摄的工作人员称，两人在拍摄现场行为暧昧，表现亲昵，不断耳语，打情骂俏。知情人透露，女主和男主属同一公司，之前曾合作拍摄平面，旧情未断，本次合作更是重新激起了两人曾经的甜蜜回忆。】  
【十八线女模搭上新晋演员，大方示爱！记者问及Mio理想型，她坦言：“像Z哥这种我就很喜欢。我们曾经合作过，他是很有责任感的人，我对他很放心。”“你们已经在交往了吗？”“哎呀，不要过度解读，Z哥人很好，我不想给他带来麻烦，就是合作。”】  
【这样的唯美MV你见过吗？是拍摄效果，还是真情流露？让小编带你走进《LOVE》幕后的故事，比MV更精彩！本期受邀嘉宾Mio小姐为你讲述……】  
【有人目击男主进入疑似女主公寓，停留半小时后匆匆离开……男主至今没有发声，是不是要留下Mio独自承担爱的后果？大方一点，勇敢爱！】  
一时间铺天盖地的八卦新闻登顶娱乐榜首，Z深吸一口气，感到胸腔疼痛。  
“你为什么要这么做？Mio，你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“我只是听老板的安排，你知道的没有人敢违背他。”Mio认真欣赏着自己的美甲，穿着吊带裙坐在沙发上，漏出白皙的胳膊和一半酥胸，精致的五官、随意扎起的发带让她看起来像一个瓷娃娃。  
“你自己的名声也不要了吗？”  
“名声？说真的，和我在一起有什么不好吗？我就这么让你反感？那件事过去这么久了，你还是不能原谅我吗？”Mio站起身走向Z，伸手从背后抱住Z，随即被推开。“怎么？我也许是真的爱你呢？你从来不接受我，你想过我的感受吗？我深爱的人爱着别人，还是个男人！哈哈哈哈哈。”Mio的面部扭曲，美丽的脸此刻显得狰狞，又像哭又像笑。  
“你不要再乱讲了。我去找他，我的事，不需要牵涉别人。”Z转身走向门口。  
“我哪里比不上他？”Mio脱下吊带裙，只穿着内衣走向Z，“我比他能为你做的更多，我的身体比他更能让你舒服，你要试一下吗？”她忽然紧紧抱住Z，抓住他的手贴近自己丰满的胸部。  
Z用力推开Mio，大步出了门。  
“你会后悔的。你们这种变态的感情，不会长久的！”Mio坐在地上，头发散落，鲜红的指甲抠住地板，恨恨地望着门口。  
……  
“这就是你的目的？这就是你所谓的接的工作？”  
“怎么？你们现在知名度更高了不是吗？”  
“这种负面知名度会毁掉SN品牌的形象，你知道的吧。”  
“我可没看见他们销量减少啊，据我所知，这个消息一放出来，销量还增加了呢。”拿起茶杯，押了一口茶，“S应该感谢你，多谢你这个好哥哥给他冲销量。”  
“为什么封我的社交账号？”  
“哦，没什么，艺人怎么可能真正拥有自己的账号呢？更何况，”抬眼看着Z，笑道“你也不是艺人。最近不要乱发声，我已经警告过你了。”  
“现在还在合约期，我们这么做是违约的。”  
“谁违约了？这是你个人作风问题，Z，公司还得出面为你摆平呢。放心吧，再过几天，我已经让人拟了声明，很快就会平息的，就当是个小插曲，调剂一下。”他把茶杯放回桌面，戴上眼镜，“这几天工作我会派人接送你，不要自己开车，也不要乱跑。”  
“你监控我？”  
“你还没这个资格。好好想想怎么跟你的好弟弟解释吧，他们那边已经打电话过来质问了。”  
【Sup？我有事和你说，我不能现在去找你，可以给你电话吗？】  
【在忙。】  
【Sup，结束了吗？】  
……  
【您拨叫的用户暂时无法接听，请在提示音后留言。】  
【您呼叫的用户已关机。】  
Z坐在车里，感到胸腔紧闷，他深深吸了一口气，闭上眼，心口生疼。  
“喂，Z吗？我是Om。”对方声音很小，好像是躲在某个地方。  
“Om哥，是我。”在车里等了一下午，接到电话Z突然坐正。  
“Z，我悄悄给你打的电话，不是我说你，你这次做的真的很过分。我们老板从昨天看到新闻就一直呆在办公室工作，董事会好多人找上门来，电话不断打进来，都忙疯了。他也不出来，已经一天一夜了，我想他在等你解释。陈哥累死累活终于说动他出来在沙发躺一会儿，直到他回了一条信息，就又进办公室了。电话一直响他也不接，让我关机，我看是你打来的，就借口出来了。”  
“Om哥，你帮我转告他……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”Z张口，欲言又止，“请你想办法让他休息一下，多喝水。”  
“你怎么不自己说呢，你还是来一趟比较好。”  
“请你，请你转告他，我在那儿等他。”  
“哪儿啊？喂？喂？Z？”  
……  
ZMAJI，一家有着浓浓东欧风情的低调酒吧，隐藏在一条老街的居民楼里，位置偏僻，生意却很火爆。火爆不是因为人多，而是有资格进的人很少。这间酒吧有两条规定：第一，只有老板看得上的人能来，不论身份地位如何，老板看不上一律不准进；第二，绝对的私密与和平，在这里可以做任何事，但出了门就忘记，形同陌路。店老板Ntasha来自东欧，黑发碧眼、丰乳翘臀、性格冷淡、背景神秘，没有人知道她具体的年龄、经历，甚至是国籍。她似乎有着与生俱来的洞察力，淡蓝色的瞳眸能够一眼看穿来人的心思，有时她会随心调制酒品送给顾客，不收费。  
能和Natasha说话的人不多，Ze算一个。此刻，他在吧台已经沉默了许久，仿佛忘记自己身在何处。  
“如常？”  
“嗯。”Z回过神来，看到对面人雪白的双臂支在吧台，黑色紧身裙衬出了丰胸窄腰，魅惑迷人的脸上是淡蓝色的瞳眸，此刻她眼中是让人捉摸不透的笑容。  
落日，是这杯酒的名字，苦调。  
一年前Z第一次踏进这间酒吧，他并没有点单，Natasha亲手为她调制了这杯酒。Z一个人来的时候从不讲话，只是默默地坐着若有所思。他开口的时候是两个人，也会笑，仍是“落日”。  
……  
“哥，这里就是那间有名的酒吧吗？原来这么隐蔽，我们去看看。”S拍摄完之后容易饿，总是邀请Z去各种地方吃东西。这一天走着走着就到了一栋有年头的居民楼，在楼下廊柱上挂着一个小小的木刻门牌，ZMAJI。  
“好。”被人拉着手快步走上楼梯。  
“如常？”老板看看S，又转而看向Z。  
“嗯。”  
“哥你来过！”S好奇地看着Z，难以置信。  
“曾经路过一次。”Z笑了。  
“落日。”一杯酒摆在Z面前，琥珀色淡淡的，没有很明显的分层。  
“我的呢，我要和他一样的。”S看向Natasha。  
“这不适合你，你是这一杯。”把酒杯放在S面前，红色，鲜亮可爱，杯壁上有半片柠檬。  
“这叫什么？”S新奇地看着杯子，显得很兴奋。  
“ZMAJI。”Natasha微笑地看着S，接着说，“是‘龙’的意思。我们国家的语言，也是我的店名。”  
“哦，好荣幸！龙！我喜欢，谢谢！”S眉飞色舞，开始讲起拍摄时的趣事，“哥，我跟你讲，今天来的路上，看到动物园海报，陈哥摇着头说这考拉没有眉毛，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
之后两人时不时就会来，但时间都很晚，有时一起来，有时一人先到，另一人随后，始终是那两杯酒。很奇怪，Natahsa似乎很喜欢他们，每次都会赠送甜品或者水果小食，但并不参与他们谈话，只在远处微笑看着他们。也有时候，S兴致很高，拿起吉他随即上台演奏一番，Z就在台下会心地笑。  
没有人引荐他们，他们无意进门就成了常客。  
……  
Z先是望着旁边的空位置出神，之后又轻轻笑了起来。当笑容褪去，他的眼中又浮起一汪深潭，不见底亦没有涟漪。  
“他没来。”Natasha背靠着吧台，两手肘向后支着台面，曲左膝，左脚抵住台壁，没有看Z。  
“嗯。”Z没有回头，许久许久，“我能再来一杯吗？”  
吧台上有一瓶伏特加，一桶冰块，一只杯子。Z伸手去拿杯子却被按住手。  
“在我店里不能醉酒，如果你喝醉了，必须由我的人送你回去。”  
“好。”  
……


	21. 第二十一章

二十一  
Sain,我们早就说过，这个人他不可信！你看看，这才几天？算他们违约，换人！  
现在的年轻人，经得起诱惑的有几个？亏我之前还极力希望他为我们代言呢，看看现在，唉，真是连累了Sain。  
我认为大可不必这么激动，各位看看我们的销量，还在上升。现在年轻人就喜欢这种八卦爆料。关注越多，我们卖的越好。  
也不能只看眼前，这个艺人个人品质问题，对我们长期而言确实不利。Sain,你怎么看？  
会议室突然安静下来，人们才发现Sain始终没有讲话，正在翻看季度报表。  
“我相信Z哥，演艺圈蹭热度的大有人在。Z哥也没有发声，我们也不必很在意。如果实在有必要，联系对方公司出声明就行了。”S没有抬头，还在翻看上一季度报表。  
“我们不同意，这对我们品牌形象造成了损失，Sain，你再考虑考虑，这不是儿戏。”  
“不用考虑，销量没有减少，没有实质性损失，你们都拿到了钱不是吗？”S面无表情地说，“还是先把上次接下的大单子做好吧，这两天我亲自去厂里盯着。各位前辈大可不必过于紧张，既然这个事我来决定，那就不用再讨论了。各司其职，好好干就行了。”S说完径自出了会议室。  
剩下的人面面相觑，摇着头各自散了，只剩下文叔所有所思地坐在那里。  
“Sain，这两天你都没回家，今天回去休息吧。”文叔走进办公室。  
“哦，没事，我一会儿去厂里一趟，快交付了，不能出差错。”S盯着电脑，没有抬头。  
“Z的事，你的态度，有点激动了，你知道他们不是这个意思。”  
“抱歉，文叔，我只是不喜欢他们不明就里随便评价别人，倚老卖老罢了。”  
“Sain，你长大了，只要你认为对的事，就去做吧，文叔支持你。只是Z的事，你真的没有很在意吗？”  
“没事，这暂时不会影响我们的工作，我也在演艺圈，有些事我可以理解，文叔，放心，Z哥不是那样的人。”  
“那就好，你别太累了，照顾好自己。”拍拍S 的肩膀，文叔离开了。  
Sain也不明白，今天为什么这么容易生气。八卦而已，自己也遭遇过，身在这个圈子太常见了。我在气什么？是他还没有给我解释吗？我需要一个解释吗？我应该信他的，不是吗。  
S闭上眼睛，有点头晕。  
【Sup？我有事和你说，我不能现在去找你，可以给你电话吗？】  
【在忙。】  
【Sup，结束了吗？】  
……  
【您拨叫的用户暂时无法接听，请在提示音后留言。】  
【您呼叫的用户已关机。】  
你为什么不能来找我呢，只要你说，我就信。  
……  
连续审核了四小时报表，处理完所有投诉以及评价反馈，安抚了大商超的主流客户，已经九点了。S走出办公室迎面看到Om。  
“还没走么？”  
“呃，老板您还没走，我怕您有什么事情，就等着了。”  
“回去吧，这两天大家陪我加班辛苦了。”  
“老板，我，有个事我觉得应该告诉你。”Om吞吞吐吐，“Z说，他在‘那儿’等你，我不知道是哪他也没说，就……”  
“他来了吗？”  
“不是，我给他打了电话。你让关机，我看他一直打，就自作主张……”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“就，两点多吧。”Om一脸为难，“你当时心情不好，我也不敢说，就悄悄等在门外……”  
等Om自顾自说完抬头，S早已经离开了。  
……  
S驱车赶到楼下，远远看到一个人影，身姿绰约，是Mio。  
“Sain？是你吗？真的是！果然真人比屏幕上更帅。”Mio笑着走来打招呼。  
“哦，是Mio小姐，你好。”双手合十，微笑，为什么心里有种憋闷的感觉。  
S第一次真正看清Mio，之前只在杂志和屏幕上看过，她真人比较瘦小，但身材很丰满，双腿笔直，皮肤惨白，没有血色的白，小巧精致的鼻子和嘴巴，搭配闪闪亮亮的大眼睛，让人很有保护欲。可爱不失妩媚，毫不夸张，她是那种容易让男人喜欢的类型。S看着她，突然一瞬间有种想法，Z哥喜欢上她是可以理解的。但这种想法出现的瞬间，心有种被撕裂的痛感。  
“S也来这里吗？”  
“哦，嗯。”S被打断思绪，抬头微笑，“Mio小姐呢？为什么在楼下？”  
“我当然是来接Z哥的，他不想别人看到，我就不上去了，在这等他。”Mio一脸娇羞，“你知道我们刚开始，我不想给他压力，毕竟他在这个圈子很不容易。我喜欢他很久了，他一直不接受我呢，不过现在好了。”  
“你，你说……”S在错愕中甚至不知道怎么回答。  
“嗯，不久前才确定的。他不爱讲话，就是这样，对谁都很好，都怕亏欠了谁。他的心特别软，你是他的好弟弟，他怕消息传出来给你的公司带来损失，开始都不太愿意接这个工作呢……”Mio一边说一边笑，甚至拉起了S 的手按住，眨着眼睛看向S，“Sain你不会怪我的，对吧，我抢走了Z哥。”  
“不，没有，我刚想到还有点事，我就先走了。”S抽出冰凉的手，转身离开。他其实没怎么听清Mio随后说了什么，他此刻什么也听不到。  
看着S远去的背影，Mio眯着眼笑了起来。转身上楼。  
……  
“我没有醉，看来今天要自己回去。”Z看向Natasha，“对不起……对不起……”他对着身边的空座位喃喃道。  
“是啊，你没有醉，太清醒的人不易醉，但今天我必须送你。”  
……  
“你怎么还没走，老板说不许你进，小姐，请你离开。”保镖在门口拦住了Mio。  
“为什么不能进，我来接我的男朋友，他打电话让我来的。走开，不要碰我！”  
“小姐，请你立刻离开。”  
“不要管我，你不让我进，我就在这等着行吧？”Mio甩开阻拦住她的手，抱臂站在门前。  
“是谁？”Natasha扶着Z走出门口，看向保镖，“路边的野狗不要随便放进来，扰人清静。你们送他回去。”  
“Z哥？我来接你了。我们走吧。”Mio刚伸出手，就被拦住。  
“小姐，这位客人今天我要送，你请回吧。”  
“Z哥，你跟我走吧，老板让我来接你。”  
“我再说一遍，小姐，请你离开，以后，也不要过来。”Natasha突然转向M，神色凌厉。  
Mio被吓了一跳，浑身打了一个激灵，除了老板，她从来没有在任何一个人眼中看到这浓浓的，直慑人心的，杀气。便不敢再多话，默默下楼离开了，临走她向上看了一眼，发现Natahsa正在盯着自己，不觉抱紧了双臂，快步走开。  
“Z哥，我们走吧。”保镖看向Z和N，“老板放心，一定安全送到。”  
看着车子消失在街口，N回身进门，凌厉的眼神已经转为柔和。她慢慢走向吧台，坐在刚才Z的位置上，拿起酒杯，轻酌一口，手指在杯口边缘摩擦，眼神中有一丝落寞。  
……  
S不记得自己怎么回到家进了门，他坐在地上背靠着床，把自己缩成一团，抱紧双臂。  
“Sain，你没有回我信息，你还好吗？”  
“嗯，陈哥，我刚到家，怎么了？”勉强拿起电话。  
“提醒你，明天下午出发去日本，前期安排好的档期，做宣传，你是不是忘了？能去吗？”  
“可以，明天机场见。”  
挂断电话他突然觉得很冷，裹上了一条被子，还是很冷，只能不住地摩挲着自己的手臂。  
哥，你答应过不会离开我的，对吧。


	22. 第二十二章

二十二  
凌晨三点，机场国际出发处依然亮如白昼、人来人往。不同肤色不同国籍的男男女女川流不息，有整装待发的幸福之家，有欢度蜜月的甜蜜情侣，有海外求学的莘莘学子，有日夜兼程的疲惫商旅……  
Sain坐在一处不起眼的角落，穿着一身简单的白体恤牛仔裤，帽檐压得很低，旁边放着一个箱子一个包。他默默地注视着步履匆匆的行人，手中是一杯喝了一半的冰美式。Ze好像每次都只喝这款，说什么能消肿提神，有一次他就着Z的手喝了一口，决定再也不喝了，太苦了。可是刚才点单的时候自己鬼使神差点了超大杯，已经喝完一半才发现点的是这款。  
也不觉得苦啊，真奇怪。他看着手中的杯子，微微笑了。此刻只有看着人潮涌动，S才感觉到自己不是一个人，那种胸腔紧闷压的透不过气来的空虚感才能稍稍得到缓解。他这么坐着出神，像一个人形立牌。  
……  
“我到了，谢谢你们，请代我再次谢谢Natahsa。”Z双手合十，感谢两位保镖。  
“Z哥，我们答应了老板必须看着你安全进房间。一起上楼吧。”  
“不必！他已经安全到家了。二位请回吧。”大厅迎面走来几个人，说话的是一名长者，戴着眼镜，穿着考究。身后跟着两个年轻人，看起来也是保镖。  
“请问您是？”  
“我是他的父亲，感谢你们送我儿子回来。”  
“他是你的父亲吗，Z哥？”有些诧异。  
“是，二位请回吧，代我谢过你们老板。”Z面无表情地看向那位长者，转而向两位保镖道谢。  
“好的，那我们先告辞了。”双手合十，快步离开。  
“走吧我们回家孩子。”长者过来搂住Z 的肩膀，笑着推他走，但没有推动，Z没有要走的意思，“走吧，我们回家说。”Z觉得脖子后面一阵刺麻，好像被什么扎了一下，或者被什么夹了，不觉转动脖颈用手摩挲了一下。  
“你们这是干什么？要24小时监控我吗？”Z略显不耐烦。  
可能还是有点醉了的，Z慢慢感觉身体绵软，头晕目眩，上身不受控制地向前倾倒下去。立刻被人搀扶住，踉踉跄跄走进电梯。  
勉强进门，Z已经感到喉咙干涩，想说话却张不开口，眼皮滞重，手脚麻木，只能任人把他拖进房间，放在床上。他勉强睁开眼睛，看着老板走来俯视着自己，他弯下腰，那张脸越来越近。Z看清了一个鄙夷的笑容。  
“睡吧孩子，好好睡一觉。”在耳边轻轻说，厚重的手掌覆上Z的额头，转身道“Mio,出来吧。”  
Z已经快丧失意识，他迫使自己抬头，居然看到Sain站在床边，他奋力抓住那人冰凉的手，“Sain……对不起。”Z眼中一片模糊，紧紧握住那只手贴向自己胸口，睫毛翕动，大滴的泪水从眼角流下来。  
Mio此刻跨坐在Z身上，摸着Z的脸颊，拭去泪痕，盯着他媚笑。恍惚中，Z感到有人解开了他的衬衫，看到眼前的脸越来越不像Sain，他握紧拳头迫使自己清醒，是Mio。此刻已经抬不起手臂，他奋力张口“滚……开。”这句话用尽了他最后的力气，随即陷入了更深的黑暗之中。  
“Z哥，我会让你爱上我的。”  
……  
“Sain，你已经到了啊。什么时候来的，等很久了吗？”Chen拖着行李箱跑得气喘吁吁。  
“提前了一会儿。”淡淡的，没有抬头。  
“怎么没让Om送你，没睡好吗？脸色不太好啊。能行吗？”  
“没事，一会儿休息下就行了。”  
“S，不要勉强，我知道你最近都没有好好休息。我们可以推迟一下的，那边说的具体时间本来就是我们定。”Chen一脸关切。  
“按原定时间，我可以的，大家都不容易。陈哥我真的没事，放心吧。该走了。”S随手捏扁了咖啡杯，起身丢进垃圾桶，向登机口走去。这是第五杯。咖啡是会上瘾的吧，是苦味，还是那人的味道？  
Sain的背影显得孤单而坚毅，他就那么默默走着，确定了方向就从不回头。其实Chen第一次见到S是被他的背影打动的，他见过太多漂亮的脸蛋和聪明的脑筋，但这个孩子背影中透出的决绝与坚定，他从未见过。工作时人前的活泼嬉闹，面对流言蜚语时的坦荡从容，礼佛时的虔诚叩拜，都不及他遗世独立的背影令人震撼。英挺得让人心动，坚强得让人心疼。他一个人的时候，周身总会被一种寒气包围，但和另一个人在一起时，就会散发出温暖的柔光。  
……  
“谢谢大家，谢谢本次活动的赞助商，谢谢A县旅游局，希望你们有机会可以到T国来看看，我们非常热情友好，欢迎你们，我也会在T国等着你们呦。记得登录官方网站购买正品，爱你们，再见！”  
“Chen，一会儿还有合影和采访，可以吗？”  
“不是说没有采访吗？”  
“对不起，活动反响特别好，赞助商希望再加一个直播采访，当然如果你们不方便可以拒绝的。抱歉。”  
“S今天已经很累了，我们……”  
“好的，我可以接。”S走过来。  
“不行，你今天已经不能再接了。”Chen着急起来。  
“没关系，既然做了就做好，采访很快的。陈哥不用担心。”转向工作人员，“在哪边？带我过去吧。”  
……  
此刻，S洗完澡仰面躺在床上。昨天下午到今天，一共参与了三次商演，一次直播，一次采访。明天下午还有站台活动。他不觉得累，只是不想让自己有空余的时间，就像现在这样，房间空荡荡只有一个人，那种无边的孤独感又来了。他闭上眼睛，眼前出现了家乡的山、树、老街，从小到大的玩伴，店里，自己好像在学着修车。听到耳边有人喊“Nira Nira！”又听到妈妈在叫他：“到了那边要照顾好自己，在外上学很辛苦，你可以的。”又看到祖母的脸，慈祥地抚摸着他的额头。“S，要好好做功德，知道吗，做一个好人哦。要幸福。”是父亲的声音，是父亲。Sain睁开眼睛四处寻找，跑遍了大街小巷，没有人，他跑进了一座很大很大的建筑里，里面有好多人，穿着丧服，都在低低地哭，哭得好悲伤。一个男孩跪坐在灵柩前，他旁边跪着一个女子，他走过去，发现那是妈妈。那个男孩是儿时的自己，他伸出手去拥抱这两个人，但是抱不到，他们还在哭。这种心痛让S喘不过气，压的他很难受，他想哭哭不出来，想动也动不了。  
“Sain，我爱你啊。”是谁的声音，听起来让人很安心，他努力睁开眼睛，看到那双温柔的眼睛，是Z，是我的爱人。他努力伸出双手紧紧抱住Z的脖子，努力贴近对方，感到一阵寒凉，他再努力贴向Z的胸口，但听不到心跳。S吓坏了，抬头去看Z ,可是Z还是对着他宠溺地微笑。  
“哥，哥？你怎么了？你手好冷。”S用力摇着Z，那人只是紧紧搂住S，看着他笑。  
“哥，哥，你说话啊。”S 着急起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你不要叫了，没用的。”是Mio的声音，“没用的，Sain，别白费力气了。”  
“Mio，他怎么了，哥他怎么了，他为什么不说话。”  
“因为他死了。”Mio笑着看向S。  
S瞬间气血上涌，巨大的悲恸袭来，他突然仰面向后倒下，坠入深深的黑暗中。


	23. 第二十三章

二十三  
“送到了？”Natasha放下酒杯看向来人，吐出一口烟圈。  
“嗯，只不过。”一人低下了头，“在大厅遇到了他父亲，所以我们没有跟上去。”  
“废物！”Natasha把烟头按在桌上狠狠掌掴了那人，起身出门，两人紧随其后。  
“嗯，嗯，啊……啊……”推门便听到阵阵呻吟和呢喃。昏暗的壁灯映现了床上赤裸交叠的两人。Mio伏在Z身上，用力地亲吻他的胸膛，左手不住地上下摩挲，右手却在自己的隐秘之处腾挪抽插，发出声声低喘。激情过度，她根本没有注意到有人进门。  
“看来你很善于自我高潮啊。”  
蓦地听到声音，Mio下意识伸手拉住被子从Z身上下来，寻声看去。Natasha和两个保镖站在房门口，饶有兴致地看着她，不知道已经看了多久。  
“你们，你们干什么！”Mio遮住身体，声音颤抖，但很快一双有力的手臂把她赤身裸体从被子里拖了出来，扔在地板上。“放开，你们放开我，我要报警！”她尖叫着，怨恨的眼光怒视Natasha，一时又不知道先用双手盖住身体哪个部位。  
“不用遮着了，你不是很喜欢让人看吗？”Natasha蹲下身，Mio刚要抬手去抓，双臂即刻被钳制，动弹不得。Natasha捏住Mio的下巴，抬起她的脸，认真审视了一番，“啪！”一记响亮的耳光把Mio的脸打向一边，紧接着又是一巴掌，这一掌更重，M的头直接撞向了墙壁。  
Natasha起身俯视着Mio，“不要像一只发情的母狗一样缠着Z，你不配。”  
Mio被揪住头发从墙边提起来，凶狠地盯着Natahsa“你是谁？你敢这么对我？你知道你得罪了谁吗？你……呃……”她讲话困难，脸色涨红，眼睛瞪得很大。  
“不要让我再看到你，”Natasha扼住了Mio的喉咙，把她顶在墙上，凑近M耳畔小声说，“我不管你是谁的人，你都会死的很难看。”她松开了手，“滚！”Mio瞬间滑落在地板上不住咳嗽，片刻后，她一丝不挂地被人推出了大门，衣服也跟着扔了出来。  
Natasha这才把目光转向躺着的Z，他睡得很沉，根本不知道发生了什么，长长的睫毛洒下暗暗的阴影，突然Z好想梦到了什么，眉头紧蹙，呼吸滞重。Natasha不觉坐在床边，左手轻抚上他的眉头，慢慢展平皱痕。  
“你们去门口等着。”没有回头。  
“是。”  
Natasha去洗手间拿了毛巾，给Z擦拭了身体，盖好被子。调整好姿势坐在床头，把Z的头放在自己腿上，双手轻轻抚摸着他的脸。  
“我明白你的痛苦，我和你一样。好好睡吧，去找他吧。只要你愿意，我也可以为你做任何事。即使，即使你永远不知道。”  
……  
Z睡梦中觉得好像有人在身边，给他擦拭，喂他吃药，迷迷糊糊始终看不清，很快沉沉睡去，等他醒来已经是第三天的上午。他起身在房间走了一圈，发现客厅里的人。  
“Z哥，你醒了？怎么样？”是Natasha的保镖Jovan。  
“我没事了，就是睡了很久。你们一直在这吗？”  
“嗯，老板让我们过来照顾你直到你彻底恢复。”  
“这，真是太麻烦你们了。”  
“不，其实，这是我们应该做的。”Jova低下头，“哥你醒了，我就走了，哦，老板交代，你醒了让你看信息。”  
“好。”  
【他在东京，X酒店，A座900。】  
“您好，我想订今天去东京的机票，现在出发最早的一班。有的，有工作签证。谢谢！”  
……  
Sain的梦境颠倒错乱，他脑海中始终回荡着Mio的声音“你不会怪我吧，我抢走了Z。”“他是怕亏欠你。”“哈哈哈哈哈”“因为他死了。”因为他死了，因为他死了……S呼吸困难，动弹不得，汗水湿透衣衫，眼中不断流出泪水却哭不出声，他还在向下落，一直坠落到无底的深渊。那么冷、那么安静，天地间只有自己一人踽踽独行。如果，如果你不在了，可以带我走吗？  
“Sain? Sup?”慢慢地，S仿佛听到有人在叫自己，声音渺远又清晰。他感到在下落中有人托住了自己的身体，轻轻的、软软的，温暖而有力量。他躁动的心稍微平静，感到有人在抚摸自己的脸，在亲吻自己的眼睛，脸上还很濡湿。他的头脑又混乱起来，Z 的脸，Mio的脸，那天在文叔家看到的长者的脸，他又不安地扭动起来。  
“SUP？”熟悉的声音，“Sup？醒醒。”  
S寻着声音一直走一直走，看到Z在黑暗尽头等他，背后是一束光。S跑起来，“哥，你不要走。”S叫出声，手臂被人紧紧握住。  
“我在，我没有走。”Z就站在那等着他，微笑地看着S。  
“哥，他们说你死了，他们骗我的对不对。”S终于扑进Z的怀里，紧紧抱住他，仿佛一失手，Z就又要消失了。  
“我在，我一直都在。”Z心疼地紧紧抱住S，将他用力圈向自己，贴着他的脸，亲吻他的眼睛，“对不起。我来晚了。”  
S终于慢慢睁开眼睛，看到一束强光，他不得不闭上眼，再睁开，Z就在那束光的中心，看着自己。他伸出手去抚摸Z的脸，“哥，你真的来了？”  
“嗯，我来了。”Z握住S伸出的手，放在自己胸口。  
“我就知道。”S另一只手费力地环住Z 的腰，把脸贴近胸膛，听了听Z 的心跳，“我就知道，你不会丢下我的。”  
S微微笑了，他的手臂滑落，额头重重压向Z 的胸口。这次，他终于能安心地睡了。  
Z把S放平，在他身边躺下，握住他的手。  
我不会丢下你，死也不会。  
……  
“老板，Ze出境了，刚才那边有人说看到他登机了。去日本。要跟去吗？”  
“不用，他翻不出什么花来。”那人饶有兴致地修剪着院子里的花草，“Mio 呢？有消息了吗？”  
“在自己家，这几天没出门，好像没什么事。”  
“嗯，你去吧。需要你的时候再过来，盯着Mio。”他直起身，看向天边的落日，橘色，很美，“夕阳再美也快要日落了，不是吗？”  
他的手忽然用力，一朵并蒂的花被折断，掉落在地，“哦呦，可惜了。”


	24. 第二十四章

二十四  
Sain这一觉睡得很安稳，他梦到Z躺在身边，握住自己的手，低低说了许多话。温柔的声音和温热的触感是那样真实，直到阳光穿透窗帘缝隙照在带着笑意的脸上，他微微睁开了眼睛。伸手床边是空的，抬头房间里也是空的，并没有人。他坐起身看着自己的手掌，失落感涌上心头，果然是梦。  
掀起被子下床，风带起了一张小小的便利贴，飘飘然落在地板：即使我不能在你身边，也要照顾好自己，我很爱你。贴纸背景图是一只考拉熊，但是人为地被画上了粗粗的眉毛。捡起便利贴，阳光洒满了房间，Sain笑了。  
“你状态比之前好很多，虽说年轻身体恢复快，下次一定不能再这么拼命了。”Chen边走边说，“这边工作基本结束了，圆满完成任务，皆大欢喜。”  
“陈哥，这之后我是不是还有三天假期？”  
“日程上是这样。怎么了？想回家吗？”  
“不是，我想在这里多停两天。行吗？”  
“也不是不可以，趁这个好机会我再联系那几个赞助商确定下一步工作细节，不过我恐怕不能陪你。”  
“没关系，我自己可以的。”  
“好，我们就再呆两天，不能多了。”  
“嗯。”  
……  
Sain在街头漫无目的地走着，不知不觉走到了和Z曾经散步的公园。黄昏时分，游乐场的孩子陆续被家人带走，一片喧闹渐渐归于平静。天色阴阴的，恐怕是要下雨了，S从长椅上起身准备返程。绵绵的雨还是落在了他的身上，S走得并不匆忙，他甚至很享受这种细雨漫步的感觉，这让他想起了Z，那个下雨时永远把伞偏向自己的人，那个有着温暖笑容的人。如果你在，该有多好。  
感到不远处有人影，S抬头站定，这个人个子很高，穿着紫色T恤牛仔裤，撑着一把透明的伞，正微笑着向自己走来。是Ze。你来了，真好。  
“你别动！”S朝着那人高声喊道，“我过去！”  
S瞬间冲到Z的面前，紧紧抱住他，惯性之大使得Z向后退了两大步，才稳稳地接住，伞掉落在了草坪。  
“你来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“真的是你吧，哥？”S放开Z紧张地看着眼前的人。  
“是我，Sup，我来了。”温柔地笑着。  
“你不要走好不好。”S再次紧紧抱住Z。  
“我不走。”  
“那天，是不是你？”S慢慢放开Z的肩膀，拉开一些距离，看着Z 的眼睛。  
“嗯。”  
“那你为什么又走了？”  
“我第二天有工作。”Z抬起手揉了揉S 的头发，“我有给你便利贴。”  
“笨考拉。”S双手捏住Z 的脸颊。  
“我好想你。”Z重新把S拥入怀里，“想见你，一刻也不能等。我……”  
S没有给他讲完的机会，便吻上了他的嘴唇。  
烟雨朦胧，如果此刻有人经过，会发现草坪上正在拥吻的两人看起来像一幅唯美的油画。  
雨越下越大，两人不得不暂时放开彼此，考虑去躲雨。  
“这里有点偏僻呢，怎么办。”  
“地图上显示出了公园，离得最近有一处温泉。”  
“走吧。”  
……  
浅筑，这是一处清幽的所在，背靠公园，有着大片绿植掩映，初来者如果不仔细看是不会发现它的。两人跑得气喘吁吁，牵着手站在门口相视而笑，互相擦去对方头发上的水滴，当然，水滴是擦不干的，他们只是很想这么做。轻轻摇铃，一位老妇人打开了门。  
“打扰了，请问，这里还在营业吗？对不起，我只会简单的一点日语。”S笑着说。  
“可以可以的，哦呦，快进来，都被淋湿了。”和善的微笑，得体的和服，她引着二人走上前廊。  
门口横亘一渠清水，一座窄窄的木桥横跨在上面，走过木桥上了游廊，能看到庭院里随意生长的各色花草，没有特意修剪，但呈现出一种傲人的自然风韵，是一个令人身心放松的所在，两人很满足。  
“这里平时客人不多，你们随意就好，食物在房间的小机，换洗的浴衣也在地板上，有需要的话随时摇铃。”老妇人说的是英文。  
“好的好的，特别感谢。”两人双手合十，微笑道谢。  
“刚才淋了雨，洗漱后先去舒服地泡汤吧。”微笑地看着两人，“真好啊。”最后一句像是她在自言自语。  
两人是第一次在温泉赤裸相见。雨已经停了，氤氲的雾气与水汽蒸腾起来，他们并排坐在石阶上，水漫过胸前三分之一处，水下两人的手是握在一起的。不远处一弯新月升起，晶晶亮地照在水面，空气里有新鲜花草混合着泥土的味道。S深深吸了一口气，把头枕在石岸上，身体没入水中，“好舒服啊。”  
“嗯。”Z回头看着他，只是宠溺地笑，他此刻很幸福，心中满满的，一时说不出话来。  
两人这样对视了很久。  
“对不起。”  
“对不起。”  
又同时笑了起来。S拉着Z 的手摇了摇，“你不要总对我说对不起。这次是我不对。”他侧身向Z靠近，认真地看着他的眼睛。  
“不，是我不好。对不起。”Z把S从水里拉过来抱在自己怀里，亲吻着他的手指。“你信我吗，Sup？”  
“嗯，你说，我就信。”  
“我，我……”Z垂下眼睛，紧紧握住S 的手。  
“你不说，我也信。”S伸手拍拍Z的后背，安抚着他，“哥，我信你，因为我爱你。”他认真地望着Z 的眼睛，“只是，有时候，会觉得孤独，不想你离开。”他双手环住Z的腰，把脸埋进他的胸膛，低低地说。  
“我不会离开你，永远不会。除非……”他忽然被打断，S搂住他的脖子吻上来。  
“没有除非，我不会放开你的手。”S一边亲吻一边呢喃着。  
他们在水中进入了彼此的身体，S跨坐在Z的身上，双手捧住他的脸轻轻地亲吻。Z环住身上人的腰身，有节奏地律动。水中的浮力让两人轻松很多，不需要剧烈的动作，他们已经能够感受到对方深深的爱意。不同于以往的干柴烈火，这是一次温柔而缠绵的性爱体验。Z把脸埋在S胸前，双手扶住他的腰，一边亲吻光滑的肌肤一边感受着他的心跳。S环住Z 的后背，不住地摩挲，偶尔低下头抬起Z的下巴去亲吻那双薄唇。在这月华如洗的宁静之夜，身处异国他乡，没有人知道他们，没有人干涉他们，不必担心被偷拍，亦不必担心被谁恶意中伤。这对恋人终于可以光明正大地彼此相拥。他们完全融入彼此，但比身体更加深入的是两人紧紧相贴的心。此刻，世间万物都不复存在，唯有你，是我毕生所求。以后的无数个夜晚，每当明净的月光洒落，S眼前就会浮现出那一双睫毛低垂、饱含深情的双眸，耳畔会回想起那人紧紧拥抱自己时的呢喃“Sup，我爱你啊。”  
两人相拥而卧，S枕在Z的臂膀上，不断对着他的侧颈呼出阵阵热气，弄得Z痒痒的，就会低头亲吻他的可爱脸颊。  
“哥，你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”S又一次提起了这个话题，他始终觉得Z在独自承担一些事情，而这些事隐隐约约和自己相关。  
“没有。我的公司已经在发声明了，这可以说是一种营销手段吧，虽然不怎么高明。”Z摩挲着S的手臂。  
“你知道，我不是说这个。”抬眼望着Z，“我总觉得你有什么事没有告诉我。”S脸颊鼓鼓的，向Z胸前蹭了蹭。  
“S，我其实没有你想的那么好。”Z把S圈在怀里，“我曾经做过错事，到如今不能再回首。”  
S调整了一下姿势，让自己的头枕的更舒服，“哥，不论你曾经做过什么，都过去了，都不影响我爱你。”  
“……真的？”  
“真的。”  
Z紧紧把S抱在怀里，大滴的眼泪落在了S的脸上，他的心好痛好痛，不能开口也无从说起。对不起，我曾经无意伤害过你，对不起，我真的很爱你。  
S伸出手调整了姿势，换他来把Z抱在怀里，亲吻着他的眼睛，轻轻拍着他的背，慢慢安抚他，“没事的，都过去了。”你到底经历了什么？为什么这么悲伤？那些事无论是否和我有关，我都很爱你。


	25. 第二十五章

二十五  
Z已经很久没有睡得这么香甜了，近些年他常常失眠，辗转反侧之时总有一些不愿提起的回忆涌上心头，时时刻刻提醒着自己，他是那样不堪。他越爱S就越觉得自己肮脏，越内疚就越想对S加倍补偿，有时他甚至不敢直视S对自己的爱，他认为自己根本不配。他不断想确认S是不是相信他，他始终很不自信。这种煎熬时时刻刻萦绕不去，让他心中仿佛生出了一颗苦藤，缠绕攀爬，挣脱不得。但昨夜的月光照进了他的心中，那个如皎月朝阳一般的人说，他信我。我不止一次卑微地寻求的答案，他始终坚定地回答我，他说他信我，他说他爱我，他说不会放开我的手。那株苦藤消失了，心底开出了一朵睡莲。  
S看着熟睡中的人，用手指轻轻在他脸上描画着，在薄薄的嘴唇上细细亲吻。第一次，他看到了Z笑着的睡颜。睫毛翕动，那人醒了。结束了长久而缠绵的亲吻，两人决定起身到附近走走。  
“早上好，已经醒了吗？起得真早，睡得还好吗？”  
“嗯。睡得很好呢。请问这附近有什么地方可以走走吗？”  
“有的，沿着门前这条小路走不多远，有一个神社，可以去看看。很灵的哦。”老妇人笑着说。  
空气清新湿润，两人穿着浴衣踩着木屐并肩走在石阶上。清晨的露珠还在叶子上打旋，衣袖擦过留下沙沙声。  
“哥你喜欢吃日本菜。”S躲在Z身后，双手搭着前人的肩膀，推着他走。  
“没有。”不回头。  
“喜欢吃蔬菜。”  
“没有。”  
“鸡胸肉。”  
“没有。”  
“那，蛋白粉。”S把脸伸到Z的左肩，盯着他的侧脸。  
“没有。”Z微微侧头，笑了。  
“你就只吃这些，又不喜欢，每次吃饭你都抄袭我菜单，你到底喜欢吃什么？”  
“你。”  
“什么？”S没有听清，把脸凑上前，眼睛睁得大大的。  
“我说我喜欢吃你，SupSup。”伸手捏了S的脸颊，回身笑了。  
“哦~这样啊~”S边托着长音边动手从身后抱住Z，双手在胸上狠狠捏了一把，随后立刻跳开，Z转身去追。  
两人就这样毫无意义地废话闲聊，嬉笑打闹，每次都会以捉住对方狠狠亲几下为惩罚。这么走着就到了神社。  
“日本的神社你也知道怎么拜吗？”  
“当然，我可是拜佛小能手，来吧，让哥哥带你。”伸手拍了考拉熊的头。  
两人神色肃穆在鸟居前深深鞠躬，由边道进入。  
“喏，这里，要先静心。”来到手水舍，只见S舀水清洗自己的左右手，Z也照着做。水清清凉凉非常舒服，心也跟着静下来。进入内殿摇铃参拜，Z照例跟着S鞠躬两次，拍手两次，双手合十祈祷，再次鞠躬，穿出鸟居下两人再次回头鞠躬。  
“来，这里有许愿的地方，可以写哦。”S拉着Z的手走到一处所在，果然看到墙面上挂满了许愿的木牌，“我们来写。”  
“好的！”  
两人背对背各自写好，S试图扭头去看Z写了什么，却被捏住脸颊转过去，“不许看，看了就不灵了。”  
“那岂不是一辈子都不知道对方求什么喽。”  
“如果有一方不在了，另外一人就可以翻开木牌。”  
“不要！那我永远不要看了！那写名字呢，用什么名字好呢？”S悻悻然转过头脸颊鼓鼓地嘀咕着。  
“我写了本名。Pru Panni。”我用的本名哦，如果有一天你来了记得要看啊。  
日出，神社洒上一片金光，格外美丽，幽静的石径上，是两人携手而归的背影。  
“多谢您的关照，我们要走了。”两人双手合十道谢。  
“这是温泉馒头，赠送给你们的，很出名的哦。很开心你们喜欢这里，下次还要来哦。”老妇人把礼品袋递给Z，微笑道别，“下次来了如果我不在，你们讲是Yuki的客人，可以打折哦。”  
“好的，一定会再来的。”  
望着两人离去的背影，Yuki轻轻地笑了，“真好啊，孩子们，希望你们事事顺利。”  
……  
“Sain，你在哪啊？我就知道不能放你自己出去，一出去就不回来。今天下午回去，你快回来。”  
“好的陈哥，抱歉，我们机场见。”  
“……哎，好吧好吧。你这孩子。一会儿见。注意安全。”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，呃，替我向Z问好。”  
“……陈哥。”S瞬间有点尴尬，转头看向身边的人，他正在笑。  
“谢谢陈哥，我会送他去机场的，放心，我们不同航班，我知道，拜托您了。再见。”Z接过了S手中的电话，讲完后递回，顺便捏了捏吃惊宝贝的脸颊。  
“昨天你睡着了，电话一直响，我看到是陈哥的，就告诉他你没事。就这样。”Z笑着说。  
“真的就这样？”S眨着眼睛，一脸质疑。  
“那不然呢？告诉他我们做了什么吗？”  
“哼！”S脸颊气鼓鼓，打了考拉熊的头，顺手在胸上狠狠抓了一把。  
……  
“Ze，对不起，打扰你，Sain和你在一起吗？”接到电话，Z看了身边熟睡的可爱宝贝，轻轻起身出了房间。  
“嗯，陈哥，你讲。”  
“是这样，Ze，有些事我明白，我也不会干涉，但是我，我想告诉你，你能不能好好照顾S。”  
“嗯？”Z有些错愕。  
“你知道，这些年S经历了很多事，他其实很孤单，我从来没没有见过他发自内心地笑。但是遇到你之后，他变了，也许别人感受不到，但是我可以。我把他当自己的弟弟，他很依赖你，信任你。所以，请你一定不要让他受伤害。拜托了。”  
“陈哥，我……”  
“还有，如果，如果有一天你们需要面对一些事情，我希望你能够站出来，维护他，替他着想。对不起，我也许很自私。”  
“我答应你。我不会让人伤害他的。”  
“包括你。”  
“包括我。”  
……  
“Sain，时间差不多了，我们走吧。刚才公司那边来信，第二批货也已经发出，很顺利。Om也刚好来电说刚才又来一批订单，比之前更多。”Chen边走边说，“多的离谱。”  
“有多少？”  
“50万。还是那一家的海外订单，追加的。”  
“可是，我们产出方估计没有这个能力，现在形势不太好，很多厂子都不接工。”  
“在安排招标了。”  
“嗯。”  
……  
“嗯，嗯……”使馆区的独栋别墅里，一声声难以入耳的淫叫从地下室传出。  
“声音再大点！叫！我让你叫！”男人一边喘气一边嘶吼，他赤身裸体地骑在那女子身上，猛烈地冲撞。女子的双手被手铐铐住，双腿抬起，露出交合处被摩擦的发红的私处。惨白的皮肤被揉捏的一片片暗红。美丽的脸上有深深的指痕，脖子上也有被掐红的痕迹。一声低吼过后，大股液体从两人下体流出。男人心满意足地穿上衣服。  
“来人，把这个贱人带走。”  
“这个月的药只有一半，想要另一半，用别的来换。”他看着那女人蔑视地笑了。  
Mio此刻赤身裸体躺在地板，衣服胡乱盖在身上，继刚才的男人之后，她又被另外两个人折磨了将近一个小时。老板说这是她办事不利的代价。其实，她日常生活的一部分本就有服侍老板的工作，只不过今天又多了两人。“哼，男人，都是一样的嘴脸，去死吧！”美丽的大眼睛瞪着天花板，眼神中透出怨恨。她笑了起来，又突然流下鼻涕和眼泪，双手发抖，爬向门边。地板上是一袋白色的粉末。  
“Mio，你不能再这样了，跟我去医院。现在治疗还可以戒掉。”  
恍惚中，她听到Z 的声音，好久好久之前，Z曾经这么劝她，他是第一个知道了自己身世还真正关心过自己的人。  
“你这么可怜我？那你为什么不要我？啊？为什么不要我！”Mio的脸上涕泪横流，用指甲挑起一些白色粉末送入鼻中，“Sain，是Sain对吧，你不是爱他吗？他死了不就好了？哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈。贱人！你们不让我好过，你们也不会好过！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 ，都去死吧！”


	26. 第二十六章

二十六  
【亲爱的观众朋友们、粉丝们、SN轻食的客户们：  
大家好！现就本人代言SN轻食产品期间发生的一些不真实事件做以下声明：首先，本人在工作期间与Mio小姐没有任何除工作以外的交集，我们属于同一经纪公司，是同事，请不要无端猜测，有损Mio小姐的声誉；其次，我们没有第一时间发表声明，因为我们相信谣言止于智者，我们把更多精力投注在了产品的质量提升与品牌的推广上；最后，在我代言SN轻食品牌之后，致力于为大家带来快乐与幸福的体验。很抱歉这次乌龙事件给品牌方带来了一些影响，请大家一如既往支持我们，我们会在线上开展买赠活动，下单前一千名还会另外获得我和Sain的联名海报，感谢大家，记得登录官方网站下单，爱你们！谢谢！】  
“哦！老板，Z真是厉害啊，他这个声明一发，我们销量猛涨！比他们经纪公司前几天发的那个不疼不痒的好多了！”Om在办公室叫起来。  
“之前销量也没有下降啊。”S淡淡地说，“从始至终，受到影响的只有Z哥吧。我们产品靠质量，他在演艺圈，要靠名声。”  
S已经超过三天没有见到Z了，虽然每天都会电话，还是很想念。但不同于之前的慌乱猜疑，知道各自都在忙着，知道彼此都在思念，就很安心。他最近一定很忙，忙就好，他是艺人，需要多些工作。S这么想着，笑了。  
Z躺在地板上，浑身鲜血淋淋，汗水混杂着血滴流入眼睛，他眼前一片模糊。努力闭上眼再睁开，叶文生俯视着他，一脸轻蔑。  
“先是不打招呼私自去日本，又擅自发声明！你想干什么！你不要以为我拿你没办法。”  
“四叔……我，不能再为你做事了。”Z艰难地翻过身，爬向叶文生的脚。这是多年来，他第一次叫出四叔这个称呼。“你以后跟着我，叫我四叔吧。”“好的，老板。”这是他们初次见面时的对话，但Z从来没有叫过这个人四叔，今天是第一次，也是最后一次。  
“什么？”显然对方很吃惊，但随即脸色转为阴狠，“好啊，你终于做出了选择。你知道你这一步走出去是什么结果吗？”  
“我……能想到。但，我能够承受。我欠的我会还，但，请你不要牵涉别人。”  
“别人？请你搞清楚，从始至终，你才是别人！我的目标一直都很明确，你，只不过是一条狗。”叶文生蹲下身，俯视着Z。  
“好。”  
“你真的不怕Sain知道你的过去吗？”  
“怕，我很怕，但，我更想堂堂正正站在他面前。”Z嗓音沙哑，咳嗽了一下带出了瘀血，嘴里一阵腥甜，“是我做的我不否认，但你休想再用这些威胁我。该还你的我早就还清了。”  
“说的我都感动了。你最好自求多福，我不确定你们还会遇到什么事。谁说得准呢？”  
“只要我还在，就不会让你伤害他。”  
“是吗？那你最好多活几天，这样才好玩。”  
……  
“喂？救护车吗？靠近使馆区这里有人受伤了，好像是车祸，你们快来。具体地址是……”  
……  
“Ze！我的天，你怎么伤成这样！让我看看。”Om推开房门看到躺在病床上的Z惊叫着。  
“Om哥，我没事，皮肉擦伤而已。”Z哑着嗓子，努力抬头看向来人，挤出一个微笑。  
“腿都断了，还没事！”Om一脸关切，“听说肇事者逃逸了，该死的，竟然没有拍到！你说，这离使馆区也不算远，怎么安保这么差呢！哎……”  
Om独自说个不停，让Z心中倍感温暖。他昏迷了两天，今天一醒就要求出院回家，谁也拦不住。他说浑身上下就断了腿，其他地方是擦伤没关系，骨折反正是要躺在床上，他宁愿躺在家里。Om过来帮他办出院手续。  
“对了，我们老板说他晚会儿去看你。”Om一边收拾东西一边说。  
“不行！你别让他来，我这个样子不能给他看到。”Z激动的动了一下，带动全身的疼痛，不禁“嘶”了一声。  
“你别动，他怎么可能不来？不想让他看到，你就别受伤啊。”Om转过身拍拍Z的手臂，安慰道“他早就见过了，前两天他一直守着你，两天两夜好吗。你知道他为什么现在不在，他回家换衣服洗澡了。”  
“你说他……”Z突然一阵心痛。  
“对啊，在这守着你，在这里办公，也没怎么吃东西，就在这里看着你，谁说都不听，直到你早上醒了，他才走的。还交代不让我说，但是我看不过去啊，真是的。”Om是他老板的忠实粉丝，之前还干过投钱买应援的事，当然现在也背地里干。他一个名牌大学硕士毕业生，甘愿到刚成立的公司来，其实就为了追星。接触之后他发现，自己的决定太对了，老板不仅长得帅还有头脑，还多才多艺，还……他能说上一天一夜老板的好处不重样。此刻他看着老板为了朋友两天两夜没合眼，又深深觉得老板太有义气了。这星追的，值！  
“你最好也感谢一下陈哥，他全程陪着你们呢。这两天我去吉隆坡调研市场了，才回来，不然我是绝对不会让我们老板吃这个苦的，心疼死我了。”Om的话把Z逗笑了，“还笑！都是你，赶紧好起来吧，一会儿车就来了。”  
……  
S轻轻推门，手里拎着大包小包的东西，大多是一些食材补品，还有一个小砂锅。他本身是华裔，家里有煲汤的习惯，所以他认为没有比亲自煲的汤更好的药材。为此，他特意打电话去老家，向妈妈和阿姨询问了怎么煲汤。  
Z感到有人进门，他心中不禁忐忑起来。是S进来了，走近床边轻轻俯下身，抬手抚上Z的额头。发现那人睁开了眼睛，便收回了手，坐在床边。  
此刻，Z像一个犯了错误等待被罚的孩子，他没有做声只是小心地看着S。因为他发现那人神情严肃，好像在生气。  
S是真的生气了。  
“怎么样？不发烧了，难受吗？”S还是关切的问。  
“没有，我很好，不难受。”  
“让我看看伤，包扎的还可以，很疼吧。”S终于忍不住伸手轻抚着Z的额头。  
“不疼，已经不疼了，真的。”Z伸手握住S的手，放在自己心口，眨着眼睛看着他，试图露出一个微笑，但随即嘴角的伤口裂开，不自觉地哎了一声。  
S没有说话，他轻轻抱起Z，贴近自己，抚摸着他的脸，用手指轻轻滑过干裂的嘴唇，随之把一个温柔的吻印上去。Z感到脸上凉凉的，抬眼看去，S双目湿润，眼睛红红的，他哭了，没有出声，只是默默地流泪。  
“你不要哭。”Z伸手去擦S 的脸，“我没事，真的不疼了。”  
“嗯，先吃药，然后好好休息，这次要听话，知道吗？”S终于放下Z，出去拿药。  
Z吃了药很快就又在S 的怀里睡着了，S抚摸着他的头发，看着他出神。是谁，这是应该是第二次了，是谁对你狠下毒手？你在瞒着什么？你知不知道我只想和你共同承担？因为我很爱你啊。S悄悄起身走向客厅。  
“喂，Om哥，是我，你说过你叔叔在警察局？升了局长？可靠吗？好的，你帮我一个忙……对，所有路道的监控，所有，24小时不够，要近一周的。对，好的。不用和陈哥说。尽快给我回复。对了，还有一件事。”S沉思了片刻，像是下定了决心，“再帮我查一个人，Pru Panni。你不用知道他是谁，把他在警局的履历给我调一份。不要面上的，你懂的，我要真实的。不要声张，你懂吧。好，尽快给我回复。”  
放下手机，S向窗外看去，只是一片黑暗。


	27. 第二十七章

二十七  
对于Z来说，在家养病的这三个月是他这一生最快乐幸福的时光，有时候他早上醒来看到身边甜睡的人，甚至不敢相信眼前的一切是真实发生的。S因为要工作不方便来回跑，所以干脆把病号连夜送回了自己家，方便亲自照顾，他说这叫“金屋藏娇”。于是Z就过上了坐月子的美好生活：早起有人亲亲抱抱，有三餐，有人喂药、上药，有水果零食（虽然大多数被另一个吃掉），有人给洗澡（这是他最享受最喜欢最期待的时刻），无聊了就自己打开社交网络晒晒生病期间与SN轻食的日常来刷刷销量（订单猛涨）。在S对残障儿童展开无微不至的关怀之后，Z恢复得又快又好，连皮肤都细嫩了不少。这期间Natasha派人送来了不少昂贵的补品，病号觉得自己已经达到史上体重巅峰了。两周过去身上的皮肉伤好的差不多了，他会在S不在的时候做做简单的运动保持身形，一个月后，他就能下床自己动一动，腹肌又回来了。  
最近Om觉得自己的各项技能突飞猛进，之前他只擅长工作、追星、被老板欺压，自从Z病了之后，现在他简直是金牌家政兼米其林星级主厨。他很感谢老板对他潜能的开发，觉得自己能这么优秀，上得厅堂下得厨房，都是伯乐慧眼识珠的结果。老板这么忙，要忙公司的事，要拍剧，还得照顾Z，太累了，我怎么能不作为呢！来吧，有什么我能做的，尽管吩咐！所以现在，Om基本成了Z的私人生活助理，不对，两人的生活助理，不对，还有陈哥的消息传声筒。此刻他正在一边刷马桶一边唱歌。对了，Om下班的时间，就是老板回家的时间，S回家之后Om就能走了，每天他最开心的时刻也是见到偶像的时候，特别是看到偶像对自己的工作很满意露出笑容的时候，太值了！哦，还有，Om是个钢铁直男，他从不认为老板和Z之间有什么他不知道的事，他认为兄弟关系好，就该是这样的，但是他可不同意自己的好兄弟抓自己的胸或者抱着摸来摸去。但这放在老板身上那就是重情义，嗯。  
S在厨房煲着鸡汤，Om临走交代再来一小时就可以了，所以他一直守在这里。他听到身后有动静，微微笑了，没有回头。自从Z搬来这里，就非常粘人，在家时时刻刻都要看到自己，S能在家办公就会在家办公，那时候Z也不哼唧，很乖。但如果哪天必须要出门，Z就会像一只被冷落的小狗一样，可怜兮兮地等着主人回来。此刻，Z慢慢拖着腿从卧室蹭到厨房，从身后轻轻抱住S，将下巴放在他肩膀上，又亲了一口Q弹的脸颊，随即被打了头。  
“为什么不好好躺着？笨考拉！”  
“不要，想你一天了，想抱你。”Z在耳边呼着热气，“想亲你。”又在那人脸上啄了一口。  
“我这周只今天出去了一整天好吗？站开些啦，热气，热气。一会儿就好了，你先去躺着，不要站久了，不好恢复。”S无奈的语气像个老父亲，把Z逗笑了。  
“不要，不热，我想给你系个围裙，哈哈哈。”Z在身后并不安分，手在S身上摸来摸去，“我现在知道了。”  
“知道什么？”S转身看着他，一脸狐疑的笑容。  
“知道什么叫饱暖思淫欲。”Z边说边把S转过身来，低低压过去要去亲吻他，但没得逞，还被S伸手捏了脸。  
“笨考拉！这是厨房啊，你要干嘛。”一脸嗔怒。  
“我是病人，不给亲，好不了了，腿疼，腿疼，你快接住我，快点快点。”笨考拉向S身上靠过去，双手握住那人的腰，这哪里是站不住，这就是在闹人。  
“好了好了，怕了你，啵啵啵。”S投降，伸手呈抱抱状，把脸贴过去。谁知一把被搂在怀里狠狠亲了三分钟之久，如果不是锅盖上的水汽嘶嘶响，两人被迫分开，他可能就窒息了。S一瞬间怀疑笨考拉不会是装病吧，力气恢复这么快。让人头疼啊。  
“来，喝汤。你怎么不动？”S拿着汤匙坐在桌边看着一动不动的考拉。  
“如果你喂我的话，我就喝。”Z贼笑着。  
“那你别喝了！”S作势要把汤碗拿走。  
“别别别，老婆亲手煲的汤，我要喝。”Z看着S的眼睛，随后眼神转为忧郁，“可是我手疼，拿不了汤匙，你喂我吧？”  
“考拉先生，你是断了腿不是断了手，自己喝！”打了熊的头和手。  
“我今天吧，其实不舒服。”Z开始表演，垂着眼睛沮丧地说，“伤口有点疼，不知道是不是没长好，今天做运动时候还有点拉伤了。然后Om今天擦地板还让我滑倒了。你看……”他伸出手臂可怜兮兮地看着S。（Om此时打了个喷嚏。）  
“都说了不让你运动，活该！”这么说着，S还是靠过来看，不妨被拦腰抱住圈在怀里，被迫坐在Z另外一条没受伤的腿上，“你干嘛啦，这条腿也不想要了对吧？”  
“那条你喜欢的留着就行了。”Z边说边咬了一口S 的脖子。  
“你就不能想点别的吗？！”S突然脸颊一红。  
“难道不想它吗？它很想你啊。”Z边说边把手伸进了S衬衫里乱摸，还向下摸，手果然被抓了出来。  
“快喝汤，喝完去洗澡！”  
“哦。”Z在S背后蹭了蹭脸。  
……  
Z还不能下床那两周，都是S亲自给他擦洗身体，之后他可以移动到浴室了，就在浴室自己洗。之前两人洗澡时候，都是一起在浴缸里的，但现在担心压住受伤的腿，变成了Z独自在浴缸里，S在外面淋浴。此时，Z正在气鼓鼓地看着S洗澡，白嫩紧致的肌肤裸露，身材矫健有力，真是天使的面孔搭配魔鬼身材，看的Z心里痒痒的，直咽口水。奈何自己上不了手，只能干着急。他总是会借口让S给他拿这拿那，然后趁机摸一把，咬一口，但也难解心头之渴，他自己也搞不明白怎么对这幅躯体这么着迷。  
“你又怎么了？想什么呢？”发现有目光一直盯着自己，S一把水泼过来，Z的脑内活动被迫结束。  
“我在想，断这一条腿真值，早知道这么幸福我应该被直接撞成截瘫，唔……”Z还没反应过来就被人捂住嘴巴狠狠打了头。  
“乱说什么！”  
“真的，我现在真的超级幸福，此生最幸福。来，笑一下。”Z伸手捏捏S的脸颊，拉过他的手，交叠握住，“我想一直守着你，一直看你笑，看一辈子。”  
S俯下身轻轻亲吻Z的薄唇，在那人双臂勾住自己脖子的时候，一把将他拖出了浴缸，抱起来走进了卧室。原来S的手臂也很有力量，这是之前Z一直忽略或者说没有想过的问题。实际上，S不仅能承担起起爱人的体重，也能够担起两人之间深沉的爱。他已经习惯在黑暗中负重前行，只不过此刻，他的心是暖的，这暖足够他坚定前行的道路，看清现实的迷雾。  
在Z的软磨硬泡加撩拨下，S的身体很快起了反应。两人本就禁欲了很久，彼此其实都很渴慕对方的身体，但理智还是在的，所以两人这将近两个月以来都是靠着抚摸和亲吻以解相思之苦。现在Z的手就不断地揉捏着S的乳头，趴过去咬他的嘴唇，引得他不断低吟。S忽然反手搬过Z的身体，压在他身上，伸手向下游走，在Z下身狠狠抓了一把，反而把那人惊住了。  
“你不是喜欢这样吗？喜欢我主动？”S邪魅地俯视着Z，“现在你可是处在劣势，还在玩火。”咬了一口身下人的嘴唇。  
“来呀，我老婆出息了。”Z在床上躺平，仰面笑看着，伸出双手扶住S 的肩膀，“我准备好了，来呀。”  
S简直要被这个人的厚脸皮逗笑了，自从受伤之后，撒娇水平直线上升，随之而来的是演技也提升了，耍赖讹诈求抱抱求亲亲不断，还托着病腿不断提出各种无理要求。S简直要怀疑这个人一定偷偷补习过表演课，还故意在拍剧的时候表现生涩，导致吻戏重拍一遍又一遍。产生了这个想法的S突然觉得眼前的笨考拉其实并不笨，而考拉熊此刻正在自己身上摩挲着解开睡裤的绳子。  
他们最终还是遵从了彼此内心真实的想法。整个过程S都怕伤到Z的腿，他跨坐在Z身上，他们双手交握，动作幅度不算很大，但很深入。他们做的时候很小心也不敢太用力，这种担心反而增添了一丝莫名的快感，两人都很享受。Z整日在家休养，身体恢复很快，休养的棒棒的，如果不是S强行制止，努力平复自己的内心又按住躁动的Z，他们一定会重复这种活动到天亮的。  
“等我好了，要退圈。”Z搂住S让他枕在自己胳膊上，揉着他的头发，“在家做自媒体，帮你卖货。”  
“笨！然后呢？”  
“然后，我就给别人拍照补贴家用。”  
“你还是管好你自己不要受伤比较好。”  
“然后，我们养一只狗一只猫。平时无聊了就看猫狗打架。”  
“听起来好蠢。”S拍了一下Z的手臂，却笑了。  
“哥，你知道吗，我现在也超级幸福。只要你在我身边，作什么，去哪里，都好。”S蹭了蹭Z的胸口，抬头眨着眼睛。“我曾看到过一个故事。”S调整了一下姿势，继续说“我听说国外有个女士，在和丈夫经历了完美的性爱之后，觉得非常幸福，这种幸福竟然让她产生了一种不能长久的恐惧。凌晨她竟然自己偷偷跑到河边跳河自杀了。”  
S的表情显得有些沮丧，“极度的幸福总担心不能长久，幸福的令人伤感。”  
“不会的，你的幸福一定会长长久久，你也一定会平安顺遂。”Z亲吻了他的眼睛。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我为你祈祷，一定会这样的。我曾对神佛许过愿，一定会如愿的。”  
“你自己去拜的？”狐疑地抬眼。  
“嗯，我自己去的。”  
“哥，我们有机会去巴黎吧，那里有特别漂亮的白色圣心大教堂，上次旅行我们没时间到那里，现在我想和你一起去。”拉过Z的手握住。  
“好。”  
如果幸福不能长久，我宁愿不曾幸福；如果终将失去你，我宁愿不曾遇见。但，我深知，无论历经多少轮回我依旧会选择与你相识，与你相爱，即使会心痛，即使终将告别，我也会为曾经握过你的手而深深感谢神明。


	28. 第二十八章

二十八  
“老板，你睡了吗？你让我查的事有消息了。”Om接到任务后的第二天晚上就给S回复了。  
“你说。”S看了一眼熟睡中的Z，悄悄起身下床走出卧室。  
“那边说这几天线路维修，由于大雨影响，那附近的监控坏了，不仅最近一周，这近两周都找不到了。哎。然后你让我查的人怎么看起来长得很像Z 啊？”  
“不要八卦，说重点。”  
“哦，那个人，他履历很干净。就正常升学毕业，然后。”Om压低了声音，“我悄悄调了特别档案，没有记录，他很干净。放心吧。哦，对了。就只有一个，好像几年前一次交通事故，被调查过现场问话，就走程序，应该是目击者，其他没有别的。”  
“哦，好的。辛苦你了，不过，你能把你叔叔的联系方式给我吗？我想当面咨询一些事。”  
“好的好的，他叫Thram，联系方式是……我会提前给他打招呼，嘻嘻。我婶婶也是你的粉丝哦。”已经能够感受到电话那端的窃喜。  
……  
使馆区的树木参天蓊郁，以往每次来到这里S都会身心放松，但这次不同。他独自驾车过来一路上只觉得寒气逼人，内心沉重。为了找到这个线索，他花费了整整两周的时间。停好车，走向大门，远远地他就看到了参天的漆树，和文叔院子里的一样，看来已经许多年了。这个位置S之前并没有来过，它比较靠近使馆区的边缘，更加隐蔽，散步也不会到这里，所以据说各国大使以及使馆高级工作人员会住在这。但这个位置只是偏，其实距离文叔家并不远，大多数人都会以为树林之后没有建筑了，也就不向这边走而已。  
那次带Z去拜访文向荣，S心中还是存疑的，因为从市中心到这里如果不是特别熟悉地址很难一次性找到，但是Z当天只是看了一眼位置就全程顺利到达。如果不是之前经常来，应该不会如此，但当天自己并没有多想。还有那个出现在文叔院子里又盯着自己看的人，那个现在正要去拜访的人，Z当时见到他气场很奇怪，这一切，到底是有什么千丝万缕的联系。S此刻直怪自己太大意，他深吸一口气，按响了门铃。  
“您好，打扰了。”双手合十。  
“噢！你是，你是Sain？对吗？”一位长者开门，见到来人先是瞳孔微缩随即又表现出吃惊的样子，“上次，在老文家见到的，是吗？快进来！”那人引着S进入室内，顺手拿起放在桌上的眼镜戴上，再回头仿佛戴上了一层慈善的面具，笑的很官方。他伸手示意S坐下，自己则坐在沙发对面的一张休闲椅上。  
“你今天来是？”长者先开口。  
“抱歉，我应该先自我介绍的，我是Sain，但我不知道该如何称呼您。今天冒昧来拜访您是想咨询您一些事。”  
“哦，其实我本姓叶，他们都喜欢叫我四叔，不介意的话你也可以这么称呼我，你说吧，什么事孩子？”  
“是关于两周前在这附近发生的一起车祸，不知道您是否听说。”S抬眼看着对面的人。  
“这个，你这么一说我倒是有印象，你知道这里人少，我平时也不怎么出去。为什么问这个呀？”  
“伤者我的朋友，就是您上次见过的那位，也是一名艺人，模特，Ze。”  
“哦，是他啊！怪可惜的，伤的怎么样？”那人一副惊讶可惜的神情，关切地问。  
“浑身都是伤，还断了一条腿，现在还在调养中。也没有找到肇事者。”  
“哦，这样。”  
“所以，我调取监控后发现，事发当天的录像都不见了，说是机器维修，但是之前的视频显示，他曾经出现过，就在您这住处不远，所以想问问您。”  
短暂的沉默之后，长者坐直身体，瞳孔缩小看着S，表情由慈善转为冷漠，“所以，你说了这么多，其实是想知道这件事是不是和我有关？”他身体前倾，手肘放在膝盖上，“你已经在监控看到了我，还找到我这里，说明你手段不一般，我倒是小瞧了你。”  
“是的，找到您破费功夫。您所在的位置还有另外一条涉密监控线路，是使馆安保用的，如果没错，这里是由新加坡使馆负责的。”S也调整身体，上身前倾，直视对面的人，“所以，你和Ze是什么关系？”  
“哼~我和他没有关系。一个对我来说无关紧要的人而已。如果非要说的话，我是他前任老板，他现在已经被解约了。”那人摩挲着手上的戒指，“我生意很多，涉及面也很广，艺人经纪公司只是其中很小很小一部分，甚至很多人都不知道Z他们所在的经纪公司是我的项目，手头有几个艺人，但平时根本没时间去管他们，我有手下专门负责艺人事务。所以，Ze这种根本轮不到和我说话。”  
“可是他好像多次在您这里出现，不像是说不上话的人呢。”S步步紧逼，“如果他真的不值一提，您为什么费尽心思捧红他再想尽办法损害他的声誉？您上次为什么装作不认识他？”  
“红还是不红，这在娱乐圈都是看个人造化，至于声誉，那是他自己的事，我没必要插手。至于上次的见面，你为什么不去问他呢？”他露出了一丝玩味的笑容，“Sain，今天你问的太多了，我是看在老文的面子上不和你计较，年轻人不要意气用事，拿到证据再说话。”他从椅子上站起来，“我累了，今天你先回去吧。”  
“那我就下次再来，希望您能够配合。”S站起身，“毕竟，谁都没有资格去拿别人的性命开玩笑。”  
S转身出门时候，突然被人拉住了胳膊，他回头发现那人就定定站在身后，差点撞个满怀，感受到对方呼出的热气，他瞬间向后退了一大步。长者带着抱歉的笑容，“S，记得帮我向老文问好。”但手还是抓住S 的胳膊没放。  
“好的，我相信很快我们会再见面的。请留步吧。”S抬起胳膊脱开那人的手，转身走下台阶，留下挺拔的背影和一阵寒风。  
直到车子消失在夜色中，长者抬起手放在鼻尖，深深闻了一下，随后摩挲着手指，仿佛在回味刚才那人手臂的触感和身体的味道，他笑了。“做事颇有老五的风格，不过，你比你的父亲更让人心动。”他转身回房间，已经有人站在那里等候。  
“老板，他今天来似乎是有我们的证据，但没说啊。是什么意思？”  
“什么意思？他是想先探探路，年轻人就是性子急。不过他这么快找来倒是出乎我意料，办事比Z强太多了。Mio这几天怎么没消息了？”  
“我今天来就是要告诉您她的事，她……”停顿了一下，“她怀孕了，今天上午查出来的，已经9周多了。”  
“什么！”一杯茶被狠狠放在桌上，“谁的孩子？”  
“她不说，但是她情绪激动，精神也有点不正常，现在开始自残了，您看。”  
“带她去把孩子做掉，野种！找人看着她，快去。”  
“好的。”转身准备离开，又被叫住。  
“等等，先不要这么做，再等一段时间，留着它有大用处。找人24小时盯着她，好好照顾着，别让孩子流掉了，也别让她自杀。”  
“好的。”快步离开。  
他重新拿起桌上的茶杯，轻轻押了一口，沉思片刻又笑了起来，“有意思，有意思，越来越有趣了。让我这个老家伙陪你们好好玩玩。”  
……  
“Sain，目前已经有一家工厂竞标成功了，加上我们自己的厂，很快可以开工了。不过，对方说订单很多，担心我们这边出问题，要求三个时段必须按时交付，不然要付违约金。”Chen在办公室给S电话。  
“应该的，我们之前虽然合作过，但这个订单太多，有这种要求不过分。我们自己的厂没问题，这个新的合作方怎么样？之前调查过了吗？好的，好的，他们负责小头，我们自己做大头，对，确保稳妥。好的。”  
“Sain？你最近没什么事吧？”是担忧的声音。  
“没事，陈哥，我没事。怎么了？”  
“也没别的，怕你太累。还有就是Z这里经济公司宣布解约了，他现在是单漂，又受了伤还在我们代言期，这个事你也得考虑考虑后续。不是我说，他这个事故出的真是……我们算是因祸得福，他现在又成了正能量代表了。哎。”  
“嗯，他的事我会考虑，解约更好，这样我们就签了他。”S云淡风轻地说，带着笑容。  
“说清楚，是你签他还是我签他？我可没这个本事。”那边断了一下，“签也行，工资从你那扣行不？反正他现在吃住都在你那，年轻人，保重身体。哈哈哈哈。”  
“陈哥！”  
“我去厂里了，再见！”  
S摇摇头无奈地挂断了电话，他坐进车里，打开手机搜索了一个地址，驱车驶去。


	29. 第二十九章

二十九  
“喂？怎么了我正要回去呢。”接起电话嘴角不觉泛起微笑。  
“嗯，就是，你能不能……帮我去看一个人。”电话那边的人吞吞吐吐，“对不起，Mio刚才打来电话，说，说她怀孕了，听起来她好像有点激动，我有点担心，你能不能帮我去看看她？”沉默一会儿，“对不起……”  
“……你把地址给我。”听得出，上扬的嘴角下来了，“好的，知道了。”  
从院子里出来S就接到了Z的电话，通话内容让他升起一股莫名的火气，随后又强迫自己镇定，没什么，没什么，我知道他只是很担心曾经共事的同事。但是，S始终没有告诉Z那天在ZMAJI楼下发生过什么，他那时确实因为Mio的话而误会过Z，但两人开诚布公之后，他觉得没必要再提了。今天的事又让他想起了那个不愉快的夜晚。  
S还是带了些补品敲响了房门，随后开门的人让他吃了一惊。Mio骨瘦如柴，眼窝凹陷、面色发灰、神情呆滞，曾经闪亮的大眼睛此刻如一潭死水，本就白皙的皮肤现在血管暴起，她看起来像一个骷髅。S有意识留意了她的腹部，凸起并不明显，因为她太瘦了。Mio看见来人，没有出声，只是转身进了客厅，S跟着近来。  
“Mio小姐，你怎么……”S一瞬间觉得有点可怜，心中无名的怒火不见了，转为担忧。  
“是他让你来的？你们和好了对不对？他不接我电话，不回我信息，这么久……”Mio坐在沙发上，眼神呆滞，“他为什么不来？他不是很可怜我吗？是你，是你对不对？”她的眼睛看向S ，是幽怨的神情，“是你不让他来看我，都是因为你，都是你！”  
她突然起身去抓S，但力气不够差点摔倒，S一把扶住让她坐下。看来，她并不知道Z的事，也不知道最近发生的一切事情。  
“Mio小姐，Z哥他暂时不方便过来看你，我代他过来，请你保重身体。无论怎样，你现在是一个母亲，要为孩子负责不是吗？”S的语气很温和。  
“是啊，我是一个母亲了。”她低头看向自己的腹部，看了很久，突然抬头大笑起来，“是啊，我是一个母亲了，哈哈哈哈哈，我要当妈妈了……”她笑到气喘，S赶紧起来拍她的背，当她再抬起头的时候，眼中充满了泪水，“为什么？为什么这么对我！我不想要他，我不想要，为什么！”她发疯地捶打自己的腹部，S赶紧拉住她的手，她转而去捶打S。等她打够了，发泄完了，自己慢慢滑落到地板上坐着，发丝垂落。  
“喝点水吧。”S起身想去找水杯，才发现房间里简直乱七八糟不堪入目，衣服七零八落，没有吃完的剩饭已经发馊霉变，随意丢在角落，各种包装纸散落一地，地板上甚至还有用完没扔的安全套。他深吸一口气，快步走向厨房，打开冰箱只见空空荡荡，剩下一瓶水。他把水加热后拿了出来。  
“喝点温水吧，你现在先保重身体，不要想太多，你总得为孩子负责，他是无辜的，对吗？”  
Mio慢慢抬头，伸出手哆哆嗦嗦拿住杯子。也许是哭累了，她没再发作，只是慢慢喝水。  
“你还没吃东西吧？来，我带了一些吃的，我不知道你这里什么都没有，明天会带来些。”S把她拉起来，带她到桌边，把一些简单的粥打开给她。  
Mio开始慢慢喝粥，低着头。“你不想知道孩子是谁的吗？”  
“这是你的私事。”  
“如果我说是Z的呢？”她抬头面无表情地说。  
“哦。”  
“就是我们见面那晚发生的事，我知道他不爱我，但是，”她喝了一口粥，“但是男人喝醉了基本上也都一样的。”  
“……”  
“他不知道这件事，我也不准备告诉他，你不要有压力，我不会影响你们的。”  
“Mio小姐不要想太多，先好好休养吧，我今天先回去了，明天会给你送来一些必需品，无论如何，孩子是无辜的。保洁一会儿就来，你还是要在干净的环境下比较好。”  
……  
“他是个好人。”S走后，Mio站在窗边看着他离开的背影自言自语道。  
“是啊，可是好人往往没什么福报。”一个人从卧室走了出来。  
……  
S感到心中被一块巨石压住，怎样都喘不过气来。虽然理智告诉他Mio的话不可信，但是他还是忍不住心痛起来，为那不知父亲的孩子，为那沦为媚鬼的女子，为了他那温柔隐忍的爱人。  
回到家，照例Z坐在客厅等他，看到他进门立刻挣扎着起身走来。S快步走去扶住他，“不要乱动，坐好。你慌什么。”  
“你……你去了Mio那里？”Z忐忑地看着S，像犯了错的孩子。  
“嗯。”  
“情况怎么样？”  
“很糟，她精神不太好，情绪也不稳定。”S叹了一口气，“需要好好调养，如果她真的要保住孩子的话。”  
“哦。Mio她，在这边没有朋友和亲人。”Z看着地板慢慢地说，“她以前不是这样的。”  
“是吗？她就只有你一个，好事坏事都会想到你，只有你能帮他，你是救世主。”说出这句话后S自己也很吃惊。  
“你知道不是这样的。我……”Z突然觉得百口莫辩，事实如此，我还能说什么呢。  
“去洗澡吧，我今天有点累了。”S起身径自去换衣服了。  
两人默默洗完澡躺在床上，没再说话。Z心中很难过，他既不想给S添麻烦也不想让S误会，但毫无疑问，今天他两者并中。他转头看向身边的人，S闭着眼睛呼吸很轻，显然没有睡着。他慢慢伸手握住S 的左手，感觉那人没有反抗，边把它放在自己胸口。  
“Sup，那孩子不是我的。”他感觉到那手稍微动了一下，于是双手按住接着说，“Mio比我早进公司，听说她很小就被家人卖给了老板，老家人也不关心她，只知道向她要钱。她有弟弟妹妹等着上学，她就不断寄钱回家。”S慢慢睁开了眼睛，看向Z。  
“我进公司后，她很照顾我。”  
“因为她喜欢你。”S终于开口了。  
“是，她是喜欢我，但是我始终都很明确，我不喜欢她，也尽量避免跟她产生交集。”  
“可是你现在还和她闹不清。”S的语调开始有了情绪。  
“那是因为我觉得愧疚。”Z看着S 的眼睛，“她吸毒，这个事我有一定责任。那一天我拒绝她后，她跑到酒吧喝酒，耽误了拍摄工作，导致我们公司经济和声誉受损，她受到了惩罚……”Z深吸口气，“我至今都很愧疚。她今天打来电话说怀孕了，我第一时间想到她还没有戒毒，这对孩子来说太残忍了。”  
“可是你让我去看一个喜欢你的人，一个想和你生孩子的女人。你也很残忍。”  
“对不起，你不该承受这些。”他把S搂进怀里。  
S的手抚上来了，身体也压向这边，紧接着Z就接受了一个带有攻击性的亲吻。S咬住他的嘴唇直到出血，双手在他胸前大力揉搓，突然的刺激以及刺痛感让他不觉低吟了一声。S翻身跨坐在他身上，扣住他的双手奋力摇动起来，丝毫没有顾忌是否会碰到伤口，他似乎想用肉体的满足来宣泄今天的疲惫。他压下身体啃咬Z 的脖子以及肩膀，每次都很用力，同时下体又不断紧缩内壁缠绕厮磨，两人都在疯狂的动作中喘息激荡。Z感受到今天S 的异常反应，他双手扶住S 的腰身，努力给他更多。S在身上越卖力Z就越心痛，他后悔自己招惹了S ，后悔让这个人感受到自己深深的爱，如果他不爱我，就不用承受这些，也不会这样难过。可是，爱或不爱一个人，谁又能控制的了呢？  
高潮结束两人仍紧紧抱在一起，确切地说，是S紧紧搂住Z的脖子，把脸埋在他胸口不愿起身，他今天太累了。Z环上手臂去抚摸S 的脊背，慢慢地轻轻地，“对不起，对不起。没事了。”S慢慢起身下来，躺在一边，手还环在Z脖子上，努力贴近他闻着，像一只小猫。  
“你不要说对不起，为你做什么我都愿意。只是，你不能对谁都那么好。”  
“所以，SupSup是……吃醋了吗？”  
“对啊，我会吃醋，所有你对他们好的人，都嫉妒。”气鼓鼓的脸颊又钻进了Z的臂弯里。  
“所以你就咬我，可是，我只爱你一个啊。”捏了S 的脸颊，亲吻了他的鼻尖。  
“咬你是为了给你一个警示，知道吗？”得意地拍了考拉的头。  
“知道了知道了，知道我老婆主动起来有多诱人了。”  
两人嬉闹了一会儿便深深睡去。  
Mio只是耽误拍摄工作就被注射了毒品，而你到底因为什么被反复折磨？哥，你到底还有多少事在默默承受着。  
……  
上午S依言带了很多生活用品以及食品、补品来到Mio的公寓楼下，远远看到电梯口站了三个人。  
“Natasha？你怎么来了？”


	30. 第三十章

三十  
Natasha没有说话，微笑一下以示打招呼，四人一起走进电梯。看着S手里大包小包的东西，Natasha轻轻摇了摇头缓缓开口：“那孩子不是Z 的。”  
“嗯，他说过。”S侧头去看楼层。  
“这件事我比他更确定，因为我和你一样想知道答案。走吧。”电梯开门Natasha拍拍S 的肩膀径自出了门。  
S低头笑了，心上最后一层阴云散开了，今天天气真好啊。  
Mio打开门看到S眼神有点复杂，当她越过肩膀看到后面的三个人，瞬间眼神变为恐惧，连连向后退去。  
“Mio小姐你好，我在楼下碰到……你怎么了？”S赶紧腾出一只手去拉住她的胳膊，使她站稳。  
Natasha在后面做出了一个不要出声的示意，伸手在Mio手中塞了一个小盒子，然后示意大家进门。两个保镖迅速搜寻了房间各个角落，并没有其他的人。  
“Natasha，你们在找什么？”S一边拿出袋子里的东西放进冰箱一边看着这一群奇怪的人，“Mio小姐，你怎么抖得这么厉害，冷吗？”看到在墙边站着发抖的人，S走了过去。  
“没，没有。”她紧紧抓住S 的手臂躲在他身后。“我，我怕见陌生人。”  
“哦，没事的 ，她是我们的朋友，很好的，她叫Natasha，ZMAJI酒吧的老板，你不是知道吗？”S认为现在Mio精神过于紧张，便放低声音安慰道，“我们先吃点东西吧，没事的，你不要害怕，来。”  
Mio战战兢兢从S身后挪出来，在餐桌边坐下，看着S给她拿出早餐，摆好，示意她赶紧吃。  
“你先吃东西吧，毕竟你现在还有个孩子要养。我们今天过来是想问你些事，不用担心。”Natasha坐在沙发上把玩着自己的戒指。  
“Mio小姐，我今天公司还有事，就不多停留了，你先吃东西吧，有什么事或者需要什么尽管告诉我，我如果没时间就会找人给你送来好吗？”S起身转向Natasha笑道，“我今天就先走了，改天和Z一起去你那边。”  
“好的，”她起身把S送出门口，轻轻在他耳边道，“少过来，别插手，这里有监控，交给我吧。”随后他亲吻了S 的脸颊做告别礼，转身进来带上了房门。  
S不是没有怀疑过什么，但此刻他有更重要的事去做。他匆匆下楼，带起了一阵风。  
“Thram警官，您好，我是Sain，对对，我们约的上午十点，我会按时到，好的，拜托您了。”  
九点半，S提前到达了见面的地点，儿童公园附近的一处咖啡厅。Thram警官今天轮休，带着妻子孩子到儿童公园，他实在太忙，只能和S约到这个时间，并且还是在老婆的强烈要求下。  
“真的！是Sain？是那个明星对吗，好帅呦！你快答应，快！给人家把事情办好，不然我不要你了！见，就今天，我带着孩子去玩，你们去工作。”  
“工作不是儿戏，你怎么能参与，这都是涉密的，不要胡闹。”  
“我不管，哪怕远远看着也行，必须带我们一起！再说现在你轮休，不是工作时间，不用这么严格。”  
……  
“Sain!真的是啊！太好了！真人比屏幕上更帅！”S听到大老远就有人高声尖叫，引得人们四处乱看，他不得不压低帽檐低下头。  
“你好啊！我是Om的婶婶，我叫Dong，也是你的姐姐粉哦。”她花枝招展地扭到S面前，“我能跟你合照吗？”她兴奋地拿出手机。  
“Dong！你忘了今天来干什么了？嘘，不要这么高调。”Thram抱着孩子快步走来，“你们先去玩，我们先谈正事。”他随即转向S，“抱歉抱歉，她看见你就容易激动。”  
“哦，哦，对对，那你们先聊，我们先去游乐场，一会儿一起吃午饭呦。”她带着孩子恋恋不舍地离开，还做了个飞吻。  
“好的好的，抱歉。”S起身双手合十告别，之后他看向Thram，那人示意他换一个偏僻一点的位置。  
“Thram警官，这里，安全吧？抱歉我这么说，我怕给您添麻烦。”  
“Sain，你可别这么说，我今天来周边带了人，放心，好歹我现在的位置，不太有人敢放肆。”  
“多谢您了。那我们进入正题吧。”  
“这个人很不好找，我联系了新加坡和中国的警方，多次对比才发现他换了好多个身份，应该也整过容，你看。”他递给S一份资料，“他原名沈国华，祖籍中国云南，一直在中泰两国做一些小生意，名不见经传。他的家庭关系上之前登记有妻子和儿子，但是十多年前，销户了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“登记的是煤气泄漏，意外身亡。你看，他自己报的警，当时记录他回家发现已经晚了。”  
“也是个悲剧。”S默默看着桌面。  
“不止，这之后他消失了几年，没有找到任何记录，再次出现就是在新加坡，摇身一变成了知名地产企业家叶文生，但是，也是只有名字，照片只有一张，是政府奖励他做出的贡献时，拍到的唯一一张照片。是他和人讲话时的侧脸，通过技术鉴定，和沈国华是同一个人。”  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
“2012到2013年间，不确定，因为报刊上登出的时间是14年，但是照片据说是几年之前的。”  
“拍照的人恐怕。”S低着头沉思着。  
“这一条行不通，因为这张照片是他提供给记者的。”Thram喝了一口咖啡，接着说“他现在是新加坡政府那边承认的具有特殊贡献的人，控制着很多企业，生意遍布东南亚，不知道到底身价几何，所以，我们调查时候遇到了不少困难，包括你上次找我要的监控，他是使馆特殊保护人员。”  
“这样……他的生意，没问题吗？”S抬头。  
“你这么说的话，你知道这些人他们都不会太清白，但是有着巨大经济实力，对政府有着特殊贡献，有些事，就说不清楚了。”Thram警官低头偏向S，压低声音，“我们目前知道的是他在湄公河那边有一些生意，但这都是心照不宣的，他最早还没去新加坡时候恐怕就干过这些勾当，因为当时的有限的记录他曾多次在那边出现。”  
“现在，还能找到当时那些记录吗？”S说完自己就笑了，“没可能对吧。”  
“Sain，你记住，有句老话‘太阳底下没有新鲜事。’所有做过的，都会留下记录。”他从资料袋里抽出一张资料，由于年代久远字迹已经模糊不清，加上是影印版，看起来黑乎乎一片。仔细辨认能看到标题上“入境登记申报清单”的字样。“虽然那时候已经是电子记录，但是这个口岸非常混乱，基本上还是靠着手写，找到那一年的存档真的太不容易了。”  
“需申报项目，无，是否多次往返，是，是否携带健康证明，是……日期，2011年，看不清了。”S费力地看着，“申报人……沈国……华，黄……”S突然心跳的非常快，快要飞出嗓子，他的双手颤抖，“黄耀中……”他瞬间感到头晕目眩，眼前一片漆黑，他用手指揉着太阳穴。  
“Sain，你怎么了？”Thram，赶紧拍着S 的背，关切地看着他。  
“没事，可能今天有点热。刚才看的着急了。”过了一会儿S缓过神来，喝了一口水，慢慢地说。  
“但是，这只能证明他当时确实有在那边出现，但是太久了，我们线索太少，不能做出确定判断。”  
“Thram叔，我能这么称呼您吗？”S抬头看着对面人的眼睛。  
“当然，我的荣幸。”  
“他这么多年真的无迹可寻？还是另有隐情？”  
“你说对了，既无迹可寻还另有隐情。你知道我之前定位到他就用了两周对吧，但是这也不是白费功夫。还是有些经验能用的。”Thram调整了一下姿势，喝了口咖啡，“他有一个特点，就是从来不用智能产品，不和人拍照，公司的事基本不出面，都是幕后操作。出行都是私人飞机。你知道越是这样的人越有问题，我们可以从他们的助手开始调查。但是，这些人基本上资料也是非常少，大多，都是亡命徒。”  
S觉得眼前一片迷雾，千头万绪不知从哪里开始。  
“S，我多一句嘴，你怎么认识这样的人？这种人如果非必要，还是不要去调查比较好。”  
“我，想必您知道，我的朋友最近遭遇了车祸，和他有关。没想到牵连这么多事情。”  
“他这种人，杀人都不用自己动手，别说一起小小的车祸。你的朋友，怕是和他渊源匪浅。”Thram伸手拍拍S 的手臂，“我提醒你，如非必要，不要插手。”  
“嗯，谢谢您了，没想到这个事给你带了这么多麻烦，真是太抱歉了。”  
“不要这么说，和你说一句私人的话，这个人我也在查。因为我自己的一些事。没想到还碰上了你，如果有能帮得上忙的，你尽管说。”  
“您也？”Thram的话让S吃了一惊。  
“是的，牵涉到多年前一起案件，当时我是一名警员，但是那个案子匆匆结案让我耿耿于怀。当时我警衔低，很多东西掌握不到，近些年也是机缘巧合，才又开始着手调查，慢慢抽丝剥茧才找到一点点线索。”  
“看来，当年那个案件让您难以释怀。”  
“是的，我第一次接触人命关天的事，虽然不太懂流程，但是结案速度之快我前所未见，并且之后再也没人提起，现在连卷宗都遗失了。”Thram无奈地摇头，“抱歉我说了这么多，你知道有时候人的力量真是太渺小了。只能尽力不愧于心。”  
两人此刻，心有戚戚焉，相对无言了一阵。  
“对了，光顾着说我自己了，今天来还有一个事告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“我们或许可以换一种思路去解决问题，如果这条路走不通，我们就改变路线，从其他人下手调查。”  
“什么意思？”  
“现在基本上富人都有圈子，多年前说不定都是拜把子兄弟。特别是发家的富一代，很多都认识，我们从这里筛选信息，找到一个可能相关的人。”  
“李继发。”  
“……”S一脸迷茫。  
“如果我换一个名字你可能更熟悉。”  
“谁”  
“文向荣。”


	31. 第三十一章

三十一  
“你说文叔？”S显得并不吃惊，若有所思。  
“你不奇怪吗？”  
“其实我在文叔家见过他，当时没有很在意，他也只说是一位故交。”  
“那你为什么不直接去问问他呢，他知道的也许比我们更详细。”Thram看着S，“不过，你要当心，他也不是一般人物。”  
“我一直以为他就是我从小到大比较熟悉的长辈，其实，我才发现，我连他的真实姓名都不知道。”  
“每个人都有不愿提及的往事，他改名换姓比较早，就我们目前掌握的情况来看，他的生意都在明面上，资本的积累也是最近十几年完成的，如果没有什么大事，可以安享晚年了。”  
“我确实需要去好好拜访一下文叔了。”  
“Sain，你先不要提我们的事，只管问他，看看能有什么线索，看看他的态度，我这里也会继续跟进。不过，”他压低声音，“这些事都是涉密的，你一定不要透露，你应该明白。”  
“放心吧Thram叔，拜托您了。”S起身双手合十，“今天我先回去了，带我向Dong婶婶问好。”  
“说好了一起吃午饭的，你怎么走了？”  
“我这里还有别的事要处理，今天先失陪了，实在抱歉。再见。”  
Thram看着S的背影，陷入沉思。忽然他想起了什么事，拿起电话“亲爱的，刚才警局来电我的赶紧回去一趟，对对，你们在这好好玩，我先……对，Sain他刚才有事也走了，你别吵，别激动，我听不清，哎，他真的有事，不是，别生气，好好，我下次一定一定邀请他到我们家里好吗，真的，别生气。亲爱的，亲，挂了。哎。”  
……  
S坐在车里发呆，他的心一直跳的很快，虽然他隐隐约约有心理准备但看到那张纸上的名字时，还是掩不住内心的慌乱。现在已经可以确定当年沈国华、文叔和父亲应该是生意伙伴，交情不浅，中间发生了什么事呢？为什么从来没有听说过这个人呢。S闭上眼睛回忆起小时候，父亲忙于工作但从未做过让母亲和家人担心的事，他很宠爱母亲，无论去哪里都会报备，生意上的事从来不让她担心，只是一心把他们母子两人照顾的非常好。所以即使小时候较少见到父亲，但回忆起来都是一家人和谐美满的时光。父亲离世后，没有想到柔弱的母亲一手撑起了家业，她不愧是大家闺秀更不愧是一个成功商人背后的女人。也许她一直都有着卓越的才能，只不过是从幕后走到了台前，现而今她又退出舞台，让自己的孩子站在了台前，她永远那么优雅从容，温和而坚强。以前无论遇到什么事，他见到母亲就会平复下来心情，之后远离家乡他会选择去朝拜，现在他唯一的安慰就是他的恋人，想到那人的脸、他的眼睛，S的心底就涌起一股暖流，带来源源不断的能量。他深吸一口气，突然想家了，想回去看看，这么想着就发动了车子。  
“哦！天哪！”看到突然出现在面前的面孔，S妈妈惊喜地叫出了声。  
“漂亮姐姐，我回来了！”S伸出手臂紧紧抱住还在错愕中的妈妈，狠狠亲了她的脸颊。  
“哎呦，真是的，你怎么没有提前说一声，外婆和外公去旅行了，姨妈也不在家，大家都好想你啊。知道你今天回来他们一定很高兴。”她一边拉着S进门一边说个不停，“Orn姐！你快看谁回来啦？”她向楼上喊道。Orn是家里的帮佣，在S很小的时候就已经在这里做工，算是从小看着S长大。  
“喔唷！感谢神，我的小少爷回来喽！”Orn匆匆忙忙从楼梯上下来，一把抱住S看个不停，“让我看瘦了没有，在外面没有Orn姐给你做饭，都吃不好。我天天和夫人说外面的东西啊吃了不干净，我都很心疼。今天回来在家吃饭吧，时间还早，我这就去准备你爱吃的菜好吗？”  
“哎呦，妈，Orn姐你们先坐下啦。不要忙了，我就是很想你们突然想回来看看，你们别忙了。”  
“Orn姐说得对，难得回家一次，在家一起吃个饭，我们好好聊聊。”S妈妈一手握着S 的手一手去梳理他额前的刘海，欣喜地摸着他的脸颊，怎么也看不够，她太久没有见到儿子了。  
等到S洗完澡换过衣服，Orn姐已经切好了水果，从冰箱里拿出了自制的甜品以及菠萝派。S亲了Orn姐和妈妈，吃了几块水果，躺在沙发上枕着S妈妈的腿闭目养神。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，Orn姐在厨房开心地备菜，一切仿佛回到了小时候。他们从小时候聊到长大，从上学聊到拍剧，从工作聊到生活，不得不说，S妈妈是一个非常明理而温和的人。结婚前是衣食无忧的大小姐，结婚后被老公宠成了公主，现在虽然丈夫不在了，但儿子又很宠她，在她眼里没有什么黑暗与不幸，只有幸福和甜蜜，她也把这种感受传递给身边的每一个人，所以邻里都很敬重他们家。  
“那我们小S宝贝喜欢什么样的女生呢？有恋人了吗？”她一边摸着S的脸颊一边叉了一块西瓜喂给他，看S不出声接着说，“男生也没关系哦。”  
“妈~”S哼唧了一声。  
“那就是Z喽，我看他挺好的，长得也帅。我要是有个这么帅的儿子就好了。”  
“妈！你的儿子不够帅吗？”S不满地嘟起嘴。  
“当然帅啊，但是我不介意再多个帅气的儿子呀。”S妈妈笑的很开心。  
“妈，你别开玩笑了，我谁也不要，只要你就好了。”S把手放在妈妈手臂上。  
“我很认真哦。Sain，你很早就离开家上学了，妈妈呢也没有关注过你的情感状态，总觉得你还小，可是你已经长大了啊，你要有自己的爱人，要有自己的生活，不能总像小孩子一样陪在妈妈身边。”她捏了S的鼻尖，“你记住，只要是你爱的人，妈妈就会爱他，不论是女生还是男生，只要你们相爱，我都会祝福你们的，妈妈可不是老古董。”她握住S的手接着认真地说，“但是我也希望你知道，有些事不是所有人都能接受和理解的，只要我们无愧于心就不需要向任何人解释。即使道路艰难，我也希望你们能够坚定地走下去。只要两人是相爱的，即使不在身边也能勇敢地走下去，爱会给我们勇气。比方说，你父亲去世这么久，但是呢我一直觉得他就在我身边陪着我，我还能够感受到他的爱，你明白吗？”  
“嗯。”S抬眼看着妈妈，露出了幸福的微笑，他伸双臂向上抱住她“漂亮姐姐是世界上最好的妈妈。”  
“所以，你什么时候把我的另一个帅儿子带回家吃饭呀？”  
“哎呦妈~你们不是经常一起吃饭吗，以为我不知道？”S鼓起嘴巴。  
“那还不是在等你工作吗？那以后我可以不通过你直接约我大儿子吃饭吗？”  
“我是大儿子！”  
“谁帅谁是大儿子！”  
“妈！”  
幸福的时光总是过得很快，一家人团团圆圆吃了晚饭，S觉得自己最近必须要锻炼身体了。他必须要赶紧回去，因为开车要两小时路程。S妈妈在后备箱塞了满满的东西，她听说Z受了伤，又装了好多补品。  
“你要好好照顾他，知道吗？你要是不会煲汤就问Orn姐，或者我们直接过去做。”S妈妈站在车窗外交代。  
“好啦好啦，知道啦。”  
望着车子驶离，S妈妈和Orn结伴而还。  
“真好啊，小少爷有了自己喜欢的人，两个人都那么好。”  
“谁说不是呢，只要孩子们开心，我们做父母的就很欣慰，希望他们越来越好。我是真的很喜欢Z，我看得出他很爱S，妈妈的直觉没错的。”S妈妈笑了。  
“哦呦，就是电视上那个吧，好般配啊。”  
“谁说不是呢。”  
……  
S拎着大包小包的东西进门，就看到Z可怜巴巴地坐在门口，像一只狗狗。看到主人回来，小狗狗立刻补上去抱住，“你又走了一整天，你最近总出门一整天。”  
“昨天说好了今天给Mio送些东西过去。”他拍拍挂在身上的手臂，回头亲了一下Z的脸颊。  
“可是Om说你没去公司，你去哪了，你去见谁了？你约会去了对不对。”Z还是挂在S身上不动，S走哪他跟哪，不断在他身上乱摸乱亲。  
“对啊对啊，我去约会了，约了很爱我的漂亮女人。”S转头看着Z，眼中是狡黠的笑。谁知道那人竟然真像狗狗一样趴在自己身上闻来闻去，弄得他痒痒的，“好了好了，不要再闻了。”  
“香奈儿五号，哼！你果真去见女人了！”Z放下手臂，眼睛低低地看着地面，“你不爱我了，你不要我了。我不打扰你们，我收拾一下就走。”他作势要走。  
S被Z的即兴表演逗笑了，他伸手去拉Z的胳膊，突然不妨被对面的人抱进怀里按在沙发上，“喂，你干嘛，你的腿好了是吗？”他嗔怒道。  
“老婆都跑了，要这腿干什么！”他双手捧住S的脸颊不由分说亲吻下去，等他亲够了，又在脸上啄了好几口，才心满意足地放开，他此刻捏着身下人红红的脸颊道，“丈母娘有没有想我啊？”  
“你知道啊！”S瞪大了眼睛，做出生气的表情，“你怎么知道的？”  
“因为我是他大儿子啊。”Z贼笑着，又去亲吻嘟起来的嘴唇，没得手，被用力推开了脸。  
“知道了你还装！”S双手扯着Z的脸颊。  
“那不是配合老婆提升演技嘛。”说着又要去亲，“人家很想你啊，让亲一下，想你一整天了呢。”  
两人从沙发上翻滚到地上又闹进浴室，洗完澡又在床上覆雨翻云了好一阵，终于感到疲惫，S首先沉沉睡去了。Z侧身支起手臂，一只手轻轻拨开S额前的一缕碎发，露出饱满光洁的额头。他感受到最近S的状态有点不对，好像在做什么事还刻意瞒着自己，虽然Mio的事已经水落石出但这不是重点，他到底在干什么呢。自己因为受伤最近一直没什么动静，也没有再被谁纠缠，这反而让Z有点不安，他知道四叔不会轻易放过自己。抬眼再看看这熟睡的人，面颊红润，可爱英俊，此刻就是最幸福的时刻。只要能看到你，我就很满足。  
如果要记录的话，这平淡无奇的日子是闪闪发亮的，如果要祈祷的话，请让时间慢一点、再慢一点，让我把这每一刻都深深烙印在心中。  
……  
“老板，Sain最近好像在查我们。”一人低低地说。  
“我知道，小朋友的游戏，不必当真。”那人推了推眼镜，继续看报纸。  
“可是，说是惊动了使馆那边了。听说，警察局的局长好像也插了一脚。”  
“哦？是谁？是哪个不要命的狗东西。”抬头问到。  
“Thram，新上任的，听说，手段很硬。”  
“他啊，三脚猫的本事，我就不信当年的胆小鬼现在能翻身成龙。手段硬有什么用，他背后是谁？”  
“听说是里面掌握军政要职的人，”他低头在耳边报上了名字，“据说是一次平叛的时候有过过命的交情，先提了局长，之后肯定要飞黄腾达的。”  
“飞黄腾达？那他还插手这档子事，不识时务。”他沉思片刻，“让我们自己人盯着，不要轻举妄动，看看他们想干什么。想找我的麻烦，还嫩了点儿。”他拿起茶杯，“Sain倒是积极的很，我迫不及待想逗逗这个孩子。那边的人打点好了没有？”  
“准备就绪，等您发话了。”  
“好！”


	32. 第三十二章

三十二  
Z最近养病也没闲着，S在家他就盯着老婆，S出门他就锻炼身体、给SN刷销量、给S新剧刷推做宣传，还干起了老本行——摄影，一家国际知名杂志社选用了他很多照片还寄来了稿费。当然他还在悄悄摸摸地筹划着一些事情，暂时不准备告诉S。  
Om在的时候家里总是很热闹，对，他一个人就让整个房间热闹起来，即使Z没有搭理他他也会嘚嘚嘚地讲个不停。现在他正一边擦地板一边和Z讲话，“Z，他们都说你和我老板搞基。”  
“……Om哥，你讲话就不能婉转点吗？”Z正坐在桌边浏览网页，刚喝了一口水差点喷出来。  
“那到底有没有啊？”Om支棱起脑袋看着Z，停下手头的活儿等着回答。  
“……”  
“你不说就算了，不说我也知道。”Om低下头继续擦地，“他们都是瞎闹着玩的，看我老板长得帅，自己得不到就开始想象。我不会当真的。”  
“不过，我觉得你对我们老板特别好，这一点我很喜欢。”他抬头对着Z笑了笑，“他是个大孩子需要有人照顾，他也很忙需要有人知冷知热地惦记他。不过吧，这一点我也能做到，但是我老板不喜欢我，他喜欢你。”  
“S也很喜欢你的。”Z笑了。  
“真的？！”Om挠挠头，腼腆地笑。  
“真的，他经常说Om哥工作能力强，又贴心会照顾人，特别善良友好。有你在他就很放心。”  
“哎呀，哎呀，也没有啦。”他不好意思起来。  
“诶？这是什么？好漂亮啊，你要买房吗Z？这是哪啊！”Om擦完地起来刚好看到Z正在浏览的页面，写着“海外置业 ，安享人生”的广告。  
“也没有，就是随便看看。”Z的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。  
没错，Z最近一直在悄悄忙着买房子，其实他们从日本回来他就有这个打算，想和自己心爱的人有一个固定的自由的居所。他考虑的是如果S想在这里继续演艺事业，他就留下陪着，那里当做度假用的地方，如果S想退圈从商，那住在哪里都行，最差最差，趁着现在海外市场购房低迷买入当做投资，以后也能备用不时之需。退一万步，如果，如果自己有什么事情的话，他想给S留下一些东西，当然这个不吉利想法一闪而过。好巧不巧他被打成重伤，现在养病的期间刚好有时间做这个事，他要尽快解决。对比了好几家公司，找了无数套房子，他看中了这一套，巴黎市中心五区，紧邻塞纳河畔的一处公寓，向西能看到埃菲尔铁塔，向北能看到蒙马特高地，如果运气好天气好，还能够看到远处高地的圣心大教堂。  
Z喜欢安静的地方，这里是旅游景点，他开始并不看好，直到置业顾问给他打开了视频，才终于确定这是一块闹中取静的地段。这套公寓之前的主人是一名法籍泰国人，青年艺术家，他把房子设计成了现代工业风，高级灰基调，简洁干脆，但是基本没住，因为他要满世界飞去工作，现在他又定居在了西班牙，就要着急出手房子。Z和房东沟通了很久，居然聊成了朋友，在原价基础上足足降了一成，虽如此，这也是黄金地段，当Z终于下定决心付款，他发现几乎用尽了这些年的积蓄。但是，想到S，他又笑了。如果我能为你做些事，为我们的未来做些事，什么都值得。  
“我觉得，你是真的喜欢我们老板，和我们不一样。”Om突然的声音把Z从沉思中拉回来。  
“什么？”Z一脸迷茫，他没跟上节奏。  
“我们就是那种追星的感觉，但是，你不一样，我觉得你是真心实意对他好，就像，就像亲兄弟，不对，父母，也不对。”想了会儿，“就像我爸对我妈。”  
短暂的沉默之后，两人都笑了。  
“那，你能告诉我，最近S在干什么吗？”Z突然认真地问。  
“就，就工作啊。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没了，最近工作特别忙，真的从早忙到晚，哎呦你不知道……”  
“他在调查什么事？不让我知道？是你说的，我爱他像你爸爱你妈，现在你妈妈有事让你瞒着爸爸，而且这个事也许很严重，妈妈也许会有危险，你要说实话吗？”  
“有危险？不会吧，不就是帮他……”Om赶紧闭嘴。  
“帮他干什么？帮他调查我的事？”  
“你怎么知道？哦，不是，哎！”Om觉得上当了。他可没有这么狡猾的爸爸。  
“好吧，好吧，我也觉得事情蹊跷，开始他让我帮你查事故的监控，我叔叔在警局比较方面，后来他们就直接联系了，我就没再接到消息了，他最近可能和我叔叔见过面，就这样。”Om摊手。  
“你叔叔是谁？”  
“Thram警官，你也许不知道，他最近升了局长，我婶婶还是老板的粉丝呢。”他自顾自地说起来，但是他没说调查Z的事，他觉得妈妈找人调查爸爸总不是什么能够让家庭和睦的事。  
Thram警官，他简直太熟悉了，不仅名字，直到现在他都能够清晰地回忆起他说话的声音和当时的神态。  
【请你再认真回忆一下，当时真的是已经喝醉了，不记得他出去多久？然后只记得被人扶上车，接着就发生了事故对吗？再回忆一下，谁开的车？好的，好的，如果你有什么新的发现请联系我，我是Thram，谢谢你的配合。】  
“使馆区那边的监控很难找，但是老板最后好像拿到了，不知道怎么弄到底的，可能我太不会办事了……”他还在自言自语地说着。  
“使馆区？他找到使馆区了？”Z显得有点吃惊。  
“你当时不是在那被人发现的吗？报警的人这么说的。”  
“那是救护车送我去的医院吗？”  
“这个好像不是，我听陈哥说是一个货车司机送你去的。”  
Z一时有点眩晕，不详的预感涌上心头。他明明记得自己当时被人抬上车，行驶了很久才被扔出去，为什么最后要强调是在使馆区发生了事故呢？别说是下雨监控坏了，即使没坏也不可能拍到他，因为他当天根本没有在那出现过。这一切只有一个可能，四叔要引着S去找他。  
……  
【娱乐头条：惊天爆炸新闻！当红偶像、青年企业家Sain疑似家暴女艺人至其流产！我们知道这个消息时他们也许已经密会很久，据悉如果不是这次意外，Mio小姐被送医，观众还被蒙在鼓里。原来二人早有猫腻。昨天上午发生的事，为何今天才流出消息？男方想尽一切办法还是没能阻止事件扩大。】  
【新闻速递：原来正面形象都是装的？！夺人所爱，家暴女友，你的偶像，原来这样！据知情人士透露，Mio小姐早早声明与艺人Ze情投意合，谁曾想近水楼台先得月，朋友老婆我先得，Sain竟然偷食成功还致其怀孕。现在演艺圈也是共享女友了吗？】  
【亚洲消息：目击者证实Sain曾多次出入女方公寓，带来不少东西，看来之前还是有感情的，至于为什么突然下此毒手，众说纷纭。现在女方还在医院抢救，男方并未现身。让我们拭目以待。】  
【经济视角：近期迅速蹿红的SN轻食在口碑良好连续强劲霸榜近一个月之后，股价突遇暴跌，急转直下，现已停盘。据不完全统计，该公司即将面临成立以来最大经济危机。偶像不好当，偶像老板难做啊。】  
“什么！怎么回事！老公你快看！这怎么可能？昨天上午明明Sain和……唔。”Dong还没说完就被Thram捂住嘴。  
“小声点，你以为我不知道吗？但是你能说吗？说他和我们在一起？在调查涉密案件？”他感到妻子眼中留下了泪水，“且不说有没有人相信，到时候不仅是他保不住，我也要完蛋。”  
“你只想着你自己，你怎么这么自私！”她作势要起身，“我去找警察，我去说，说我约了他。”  
“你冷静点，现在明显有人在背后做事，我们现在出来，除了全军覆没没有其他结果，一旦我接受调查，永不能翻身，这是陷阱啊。现在能做的就是装作不知道，这样我才能继续帮他。他必须要先忍一段时间。”Thram安慰着妻子，一边仔细思考着各种可能。  
这个人不仅要毁掉S的名声，还要，警告我，不要多管闲事。如果没错的话，一定是他。看来，我们找对人了。


	33. 第三十三章

三十三  
“今天这个临时董事会，由我来召开，主要代S向大家传达一点，那就是各位的经济损失由我们全权负责。现在，我们的品牌遭遇了严重的信任危机，正是我们发动各自力量的时候，平日里说白了我们都是坐等分红，让孩子们去做事，现在是我们出手的时候，各位都是有识之士，历经商场沉浮，只要我们齐心协力，一定能够共渡难关。”  
“你有几成把握，说实话，我们是看在他家族的面子上，倒不是担心钱，主要是丢不起这个人。”  
“这次事件明显是有人背后操纵，我会处理，在这里，我文向荣用自己的信誉担保，一定不会让各位蒙受损失。再者，清者自清，我相信S是个好孩子，让我们等待警方的调查吧。”  
……  
“陈哥，现在S什么情况？”Z的声音断断续续好像在室外。  
“一直在接受调查，所有通讯设备都不能带进去，暂时也不让保释，因为Mio还没醒，他暂时还出不来。我在这等着，放心吧。”Chen嗓音嘶哑，应该滴水未进。  
“公司那边呢？”  
“新闻出来后，今天不到一小时股票已经跌停，市场部反应客户纷纷要求退单。”他的声音很沮丧，“没想到那些股东纷纷要求现在撤资，太扯淡了！这群混吃等死的人！Om和文总正在针对散户和主流客户做说明。”  
“我记得S说过你们前不久接了一个50万件的订单？”  
“是，现在第一期已经按时交付了，剩下两期对方要求退款并赔付损失，可是我们已经交付厂家，现在厂里也是一团糟。等等，我看一下，Om发来信息说，说其中一个负责的厂家，跑路了，我的天。真是……”Chen此刻蹲在地上，手抱着头，“Z我知道现在说这些已经晚了，但是，对不起，我恨你。S为什么会遇到这种事？为什么？他那么努力，只因为，只因为……对不起，我先挂断了。”  
“是，只因为我……他不该承受这些的。”Z在街边收起电话伸手叫车。  
……  
“老四，你这是在做什么！你竟然对孩子下手？”  
“三哥，难为你开口叫我老四。我做什么了？嗯？这是孩子们自己乱交不检点，和我没关系。你一把年纪了，瞎操什么心。”他淡淡地，把一杯茶放在对面人跟前。  
“不检点？亏你说得出口！你安的什么心？你对得起老五吗？！”  
“那你们谁又对得起我了？怎么，他死了就一了百了，连他孩子都无辜了对吧？你们谁在乎过我？你们谁把我真正当兄弟看过！”  
“沈国华！”  
“哦，对了，我差点都忘记这个名字了，你还记得啊。”他突然面部扭曲，情绪激动，“那个沈国华已经死了！被你们害死了！现在在你面前的，是叶文生。”  
“那是你咎由自取！正经生意不做，你去贩毒，那些年你赌博输的钱难道不是老五帮你还的？他还替你瞒着我，说你会改，如果不是那批货被查到，我也不知道你竟然还……”文叔说着说着流下眼泪，“难为老五一心想帮你，结果呢，结果呢！搭上了自己的命啊！还有我可怜的孩子，我的孩子！”  
“你说的轻松？有钱赚你们没一个人说话，被发现了就都是我的错？你们谁手上干净过！我给你们卖命，我得到什么？我得到什么？我信任的兄弟啊，要置我于死地！”他越说越激动，“你们有没有良心！至于你的孩子？呵！那怪就要怪他自己命不好，非要跟着老五出差来找你，成了短命鬼。”  
“好，好，好，我们一命抵一命，我欠你的，我注定断子绝孙，可是，Sain是无辜的，你为什么不能放过一个孩子？”  
“无辜？他无辜吗？他的父亲当年要亲自联合警方弄死我，他现在也在翻我的旧账！这父子两人可真像啊。老天有眼，老五早早意外归西了，现在是他儿子不让我安生，不是我！”  
“沈国华，老五的事，真是意外吗？”文叔紧紧盯着他。  
“是又怎样，不是又怎样？现在人也死了，案也结了，说这些还有什么用呢？”  
“是你杀了老五。”文叔瞳孔微缩，身体前倾。  
“证据呢？我不在场，那是意外。”他向沙发背靠过去，抱起双臂。  
“那天老五出事前是不是和你联系过？你怎么下得了手？”  
“文向荣！不对，应该叫你李继发，那天发生过什么你难道不清楚？别假慈悲了！你真的不知道从老五手上发出去的那批货是什么？你拍着良心问问自己，你知不知道！”他突然笑了，“你早就知道那是什么东西，但是你故意没有提醒老五，你有侥幸心理，你想着两批货发出去，警察会跟着老五拦截我那一批，老五手里发出去的才是大头，即使真的查出来，也轮不到你的头上，你想坐收渔翁之利！你太贪心了！”  
“……”文叔突然沉默了。  
【三哥，这批货你验过了吧？我回家一趟，S明天过生日我提前去陪陪他，这次我偷懒一次，哥帮我验货吧。】  
【去吧，老五，你好久都没回去陪陪弟媳和孩子，交给我，放心吧。】  
【三哥，我是国华，我被警察盯上了，这批货估计发不了，我叫人掺在老五那批货里先发，我这里看情况。我保证，这是最后一次，哥再帮我最后一次。】  
【三哥，刚才四哥给我电话支支吾吾的，我怀疑他是不是又干起了那些事？今天听说海关巡检，我连夜过去，到了和你联系。】  
【三哥，老五他，他竟然报了警？这次数额巨大，被抓住我会死的！我先告诉你他不仁我不义，有他好果子吃！】  
言犹在耳，文向荣深深闭上眼睛。  
“可我没想到，没想到你会下此毒手。我更没想到……”  
“你更没想到，你的儿子听说老五要到这边就跟着要来，结果一命呜呼。”沈国华大笑起来，“三哥，这就是命啊。哈哈哈哈哈。你们一个想要我的钱一个想要我的命，哼！这就是兄弟。”  
“事已至此，我的报应，我的报应啊。”文叔看向天花板，“老五，我欠你的，我这辈子都欠你的！”  
“他儿子还以为你是个什么好东西呢？一口一个文叔叫的真亲，你就是他杀父仇人！是你，是你贪心让他成了孤儿！你这些年装的累不累？我都替你累！”  
文叔默默站起来，走向门口。  
“我就是逗S玩玩，他父亲死的早没玩够，这又不是什么人命关天的事。不过，他最近正在查当年那起案子，你好自为之吧，我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱。你要当好人，就去告诉他，说他父亲当年参与贩毒，因为和兄弟分赃不均被杀，你去啊。我特别想看到他知道真相是什么样子的。哈哈哈哈。”沈国华没有回头，“我随时欢迎三哥过来叙旧。”  
文向荣没有说，他说不出口，当天晚上，是他报的警。他一辈子也说不出口了，他将永远带着这个秘密直到生命的尽头。  
……  
“四叔。”Z站在花园里，看着正在背对着他修剪花草的人。  
“来了？进去吧。”看着Z略微颠簸的背影，沈国华笑了。


	34. 第三十四章

三十四  
S此刻独自坐在审讯室，连续12小时的强光一直照着他的脸，分不清白昼黑夜，他始终沉默。对于这种舆论的暴力他已经很习惯了，昨天匆匆从公司被带走他只留下一句话：一切照旧。进审讯室前，他转向Chen：告诉他别担心。这十多个小时他先估算了需要赔付的金额以及公司不能正常运作带来的损失，之后梳理除去因股东撤资自己需要垫付的钱，以及工厂的开销。七七八八算起来，自己的身家基本都要投进去。还好还好，不用动用家里的钱，这就好。不过，另一家工厂已经拿到了第二期的钱款，如果能归还还好，如果不能，又是一笔不小的投入，还有那些积压的货品去向，他想来想去只能先把公寓卖了作为周转，这样也行。反正我来的时候就是身无分文，现在只不过从头再来罢了。钱的事，他从来不担心也没有执念。他只记得父亲曾经告诉他的话：一定要好好做功德，做个好人。  
万籁俱寂，燥热沉闷，他闭上眼睛，两年前的一幕浮现，疲惫的脸上露出笑容。  
“Sain，你的个人化妆间在走廊尽头。先去休息一会儿吧，时间到了我通知你。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
他走过通道，两边挤满了没有分到独立化妆间的艺人，大多是一些模特和不知名的歌手。角落里的一个人引起了他的注意，可能是，眉毛太浓密了？对，就是那双浓眉大眼引起了S 的注意。那人五官立体身材颀长，应该是个模特，独自坐在角落里安静地看手机，他忍不住多看了两眼。感到那人抬头他想去打个招呼，但就在此刻Chen在对面示意他赶紧过去，就匆匆错过了。  
“你好你好，我是， 我……”是刚才台下看手机的那个粗眉毛。  
“他是你粉丝，哈哈哈哈。”  
“不敢不敢，太荣幸了，哥你叫什么我加你IG吧。”S有礼貌地回复着。  
“真的？好好好。”那人匆忙掏出手机，太激动直接掉到了地上。  
真的很像一只傻狗狗。S回忆着初次见面的场景，笑了起来。  
……  
“你想明白了？”沈国华拿起茶杯看向对面的人。  
“怎样才能停手呢？您不缺钱，也不缺尊重不是吗？”  
“我只是，很无聊。想你们陪我玩玩。”  
“那我陪您行吗？”  
“你是个什么东西！”抬起头看着Z，“你也配？”  
“你到底想从S那里得到什么？”  
“我不想让他好过而已，他手太长。”喝了口茶，“这倒是提醒了我，你做的那些勾当他都知道了？”  
“以前做过的没有办法改变，只能现在尽力弥补。”  
“你知道他最近在调查你吗？”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈，你看，他根本不信任你。他从警局调了你的档案。”他压低声音，“不过你放心，他拿到的是我们已经修改过了的。没人知道，你，曾经是个，杀人犯。”最后几个字他一字一顿地说出来，带着鄙夷的笑容。“你是不是好人装久了，忘了自己的身份了，嗯？”  
“我，我是……”Z突然眼神涣散。  
“是什么，过失杀人？醉酒驾驶？那也是人命，两条命。不对，三条命。没错吧？哈哈哈哈。太有意思了，这可真是太有意思了，我从来没想到事情能发展到这种地步，真是老天助我。”  
“你问我想要什么？我告诉你，我想让S，生不如死！”他转而看着Z，“而你，就是那把刀，插进他心脏的刀！哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈，哎呀，真是有趣有趣。”  
Z看着逐渐癫狂不可控制的沈国华，深深的不详感涌上心头。  
“我可以去自首，只要能堂堂正正站在他面前。”  
“你永远不会有机会堂堂正正站在他面前。你应该不会忘记那个日期对吧？2012年3月16日凌晨2点。”  
“你什么意思？”Z心跳的很快。  
“他有没有告诉你他父亲什么时候出的事？在哪里出的事故？”沈国华把手伸出来，放在Z 的肩膀重重按了一下。  
Z一时感觉天旋地转，轰然耳鸣，难道，难道，那天晚上……他突然失重跪倒在地上。  
……  
“我们回去吧，不能再喝了，你醉的太厉害了，走吧走吧。”Z伸手扶住已经站不稳的Mean。  
“太开心了，这是我们第一次接到工作，太好了，值得庆祝一下，不要扫兴Pru，你知道这说明我们以后星途坦荡啊。哈哈哈哈。”Mean不受控制地向下滑。  
“回来！把你们的酒喝完，不够意思，来来来。”一人从酒吧追出来，按住Z的脖子灌了一杯烈酒，呛得他直咳嗽。他一把推开来人，“你们干什么！”  
“你朋友欠我们的，你来还吧，玩不起！哈哈哈哈。”又出来一个人，两人说着就拉住Z的胳膊继续灌，灌了三杯烈酒。  
“我不认识你们，走开，我要报警了！”Z挣脱开那两人，厉声说道。那两人骂骂咧咧地大笑着走开，临走还踢了一脚躺在地上的Mean。  
他伸手去Mean兜里拿车钥匙，被按住手，“我来我来，你开车水平不行。”  
“你喝醉了，不能开车，我开。钥匙给我。”Z扶着他走向车边。  
“你先把车开到对面，我想吐。”Mean把钥匙扔给Z就颤颤巍巍走开。  
Z只记得自己把车开到路对面等人，在车里觉得非常难受，头晕恶心，手脚发麻，他以为是那几杯烈酒导致的，所以就闭上眼睛休息。直到一声巨响，天翻地覆，他彻底失去知觉。等到醒来的时候已经在医院，身边是一张陌生的面孔。  
“你的命可真大，孩子。这是天意啊，你的命是我捡来的，你以后就跟着我吧，刚好我也没有儿子。”那人四十多岁的样子，看起来英朗睿智。  
“你，你是谁？我朋友呢，发生什么了？”  
“他死了，我们赶到的时候，现场非常惨烈。很遗憾。”  
“我为什么不记得了？”  
“年轻人，不要说谎，你们血液里检测出来酒精含量超标，”那人低头看着他，“还检测出了吸食毒品的痕迹。”  
“不可能，不可能的！我们没有。”  
“那你记得吗？证据呢？现在除了你的朋友还有另外两名遇难者，因为你们的醉酒驾驶三个家庭都没有了。”  
“怎么可能！”  
“据我所知，你朋友是个孤儿，本来就认识一些不三不四的人，也许他吸食很久了。你不一样，你有家人在老家对吧，爸妈姐姐供你上学不容易吧，你们好不容易在大学期间有机会接到工作，现在你却要坐牢。”  
“这是应该的，如果我真的，我要去自首。”他拔掉针头就要下床。  
“按住他！给我听着，这是命，老天让你活着，让我看到救了你，那你的命就是我的。按我说的做，你必须要把欠我的还给我才能自由。”  
“……”  
“很简单，你只要说当时是你朋友开的车就行了，其他一切不用管。你不用说谎，你记得什么就说什么。其实不算说谎，因为你确实什么也不记得，不用太内疚。”  
“那另外两名遇难者，他们……”  
“他们车速过快，为了躲避你们的车撞上了路边的隔离带，逝者已矣。”  
“我要去见他们家属。”  
“他们不知道有幸存者，没有监控，他们以为车里只有一个人，你不要再去露面了。所有的事，听我的安排。你只充当一个目击者就行了。”  
……  
“想起来了？”文向荣看着瘫坐在地上的Z，走过去蹲在他旁边，“没错，当时另外两名遇难者就是S 的父亲和老文的儿子。”  
“可是，可是你为什么给我的资料是一对母女？”Z抬眼望着他。  
“因为我怕你善心大发，捅出去坏我的事。她们也是一次事故的遇难者，我知道，这些年你一直在暗暗资助那一家人，哈哈哈哈，愚蠢！”  
“呵，愚蠢，我真的很愚蠢。”Z突然感到很想笑，他伏在地上笑了起来，泪水落在地板上。  
“那你为什么让我去接近S，为什么……”  
“因为，我比你更早知道你的心意。这是我没想到的，也是你做的最漂亮的一件事，你真的爱上他了，真是太有趣了。最具杀伤力的武器，是爱人扎在心上的刀子。杀人，诛心。”他站起身，俯视着Z，“现在你还能堂堂正正站在他面前，说你爱他吗？哈哈哈哈。想想他知道了真相，该怎么面对你。他心爱的哥哥，竟然是杀父凶手。”  
“你可真是用心良苦。”  
“不，我只是布局，剩下的路是你们自己走的。终点，就是，毁灭。”  
Z慢慢从地板上站起来，看着沈国华，“所以，当年选中我和Mean是随机的还是有意为之？”  
“你的朋友可不是什么好东西，不过他长了一张漂亮的脸，嘴上功夫也很不错，说实话，当时他拉上你做替死鬼我也是没想到。谁知道事与愿违，你反而没死。”  
“所以真的是你策划了这件事，你想至S的父亲于死地，不惜再牺牲另外三条无辜的人命。”  
“当时不是他死就是我亡，如果换做你你做不做呢？不要太清高，权和钱的面前，人人都一样，贱如蝼蚁。”  
Z默默转身走向门口。  
“有些事，永远也弥补不了。”那人对着Z的背影慢慢地说，“只能，以死谢罪。”


	35. 第三十五章

三十五  
“快，通知审讯室那边，当事人醒了，把人带过去！”  
Sain坐在警车里看到医院门口人头攒动，台阶下挤满了媒体记者以及看热闹的路人。他一眼就在这人群中看到了一个背影，顿时转头贴近玻璃。只见那人慢慢从人群背后穿过，身影瘦削而挺拔，此刻人群突然从中间分开给他让了一条路，他就那么从容地走过，略显颠簸。走至台阶后转身，微笑着面对媒体记者说了什么，下面的人一阵惊呼涌动，他伸开双臂做出安抚手势，随即转身进门。S双手贴着玻璃努力向外看，可是已经看不到人了，在那人温和的笑容背后他看到了巨大的悲伤。  
……  
“你看，他戴着手铐，为什么呀？”  
“对啊，这是暴力执法！”  
“你们放开他，凭什么给他戴手铐！他又没有定罪！”  
“就是，放开！你们就是这样执法的吗？”  
S被带上台阶出现在公众面前时，引起了一阵喧哗。看到他的双手，群众瞬间涌上楼梯与警方争执。  
“请你们不要妨碍执法，不要拥挤！”  
“不要干扰警务人员工作。”  
迫于舆论的压力，S被放开了双手。进门之前，他回头看向身后的人群点头致谢。  
“你们一定保持安静，病人现在非常虚弱，不能多说话，我不建议你们进去超过两人。”护士低声提醒。  
S站在重症室外，隔着玻璃看到Z坐在床边握着Mio的手低低说些什么，Mio只是摇头默默地流泪，Z低下头轻轻抚弄了她的头发像是在安慰，Mio终于轻轻点头，微微牵起了嘴角。Z起身打开门迎面看到S，他眼睛突然亮了起来，嘴唇微微张开仿佛要说什么，但随即变为一个温暖的笑容。他快步离开的当儿被拉住了手。  
“哥，你等我一下。”  
“好。”  
S和一名警员进入病房，只见Mio闭着眼睛，浑身插满了管子，一股心酸涌上心头。  
“Mio小姐？”警员轻轻唤道。  
她闻声慢慢睁开眼睛，看到病床边的S和一名警员。  
“抱歉，我们只是向您确认一下信息，很快很简单，您这里可以吗？”  
她微微点头，眨了眼睛。  
“好的，我问您几个问题，是的话您就点头，不是就摇头。”  
“第一，您认识这位Sain先生吗？”  
点头。  
“第二，事发当天你见过他吗？”  
点头。  
“第三，是他推倒了您，致使您被送医吗？”  
MIo显示出吃惊的表情，努力摇头，望着S，流出了眼泪。  
“请再回想一下，你们是否发生争执，是他推倒了您吗？”  
极力摇头。  
“好的，那您还记得是怎么摔倒的吗？”  
摇头。  
“事发时，你是一个人吗？”  
点头，流泪。  
“好的，打扰您了，您好好调养。”  
Mio微微伸出手指，指向S，望着他。  
“您怎么了？”  
指向S，嘴巴努力张开，但没有说话。  
“您有话要对我们讲？”警员问道。  
摇头，指向S。  
“对他讲？”  
点头。  
“警官我是不是可以排除嫌疑了，我能单独和她谈谈吗？”S抬头问道。  
“是的，抱歉，只不过一会儿我们还要走个流程，我在门口等您。”转身离开。  
S走到床边握住Mio的手。只见她微微张口，很费力的样子。S把头低下，凑近她唇边侧耳听。  
“对不起……”  
“你不要这么说。”他看着Mio，只见她一直摇头，努力伸手抓住S的手。  
“你……”  
S俯下身。  
“你听我说，Z他，他……”她喘得厉害，用力呼吸了一会儿，“他很爱你……”她流下泪来。  
S看着她的眼睛，轻轻点头。  
“那件事，不是，不是……他……他不知……”她的眼神忽然转为惊恐，呼吸急促，就要喘不过气来。  
“MIo小姐！”S赶紧按急救铃，门外医护人员立刻进入，“请您先离开，门外保持安静。”  
S走出病房，神色黯然。  
“Sain，抱歉，我的艺人给你带来了麻烦，是我管教不严。这个事，我们会出声明和你无关的。”闻声抬眼，看到一双考究的鞋和一截笔挺的西裤。  
“我会亲自上门感谢的。”S没有继续向上看，径直走向不远处的Chen和等待的警员。Chen快步走来护住S的肩膀，引他走向走廊尽头的更衣室。S推门转向警员：“抱歉，再给我五分钟。”  
“不不，您是自由的。”  
室内光线很暗，窗帘半掩着，角落里站着一个人。  
他们紧紧拥抱亲吻，24小时的分别像一个世纪那样漫长。S在Z绵长而深情的吻中感到了莫名的心酸，好像是在告别，他止不住流下泪来。他双手轻轻抚摸着Z的脊背，继而又将手指深深扣向肌肤，紧紧抓住Z 的衣服，仿佛一松手，他就又要不见了，如之前那些无望黑暗的梦境一般。  
Z轻轻拿开环在自己身后的双手，认真仔细地看了又看，看到手铐留下的痕迹，心疼地亲吻那些发红的肌肤。“对不起……”他紧紧将眼前的人再次圈入怀中，S感觉到肩头一片濡湿。“没事的，没事了哥。”  
“Sup，如果我要离开一段时间，”他慢慢放开S 的肩膀，看着他的眼睛。  
“为什么？你要去哪？”S突然一阵心慌，双手抓住Z的手臂。  
“你答应我要好好的，好吗？”  
“你说过不会放开我的手。”S紧紧抓住Z的衣服。  
“对不起，你看，我又食言了。”他轻轻擦去S脸颊的泪水，“你不要哭，还有很多事要做，对吗？Sup一定能处理得很棒。”   
“你不要说对不起，你也不要走。”S把脸埋进Z的胸口，紧紧环住他的后背，“你等我三天，我处理好所有的事，我们一起走，我们一起走好吗？”他迫切地看着Z 的眼睛，试图从那一汪深潭中找到答案。  
“好，我答应你。”他梳理了S额前的碎发，双手捧住他的脸，在嘴唇上轻轻吻下去。  
“快走吧，有人在等你。”Z帮S整理了衣衫。  
“哥，不一起走吗？”  
“我要留下来送Mio，医生说，她快不行了。”Z放开S的手，在他手里放了一个墨镜顺带把他向门口推去，“快去吧。”  
S不放心地看了又看，“说好的，你等着我，不要走。”  
“走吧Sup，戴上墨镜，酷酷的，对，就像这样，向前走，不要回头。”这么说着，Z却跨步向前一把从身后圈住了S，深深地闻了他的颈窝，在脸颊上亲了一下，之后开门把他推了出去。  
……  
【今天上午女模Mio被家暴事件迎来惊天大反转，所谓家暴女原来是幸福情侣苦命鸳鸯，恶意乌龙事件让Sain无辜躺枪，事件发酵两天已经对SN轻食品牌造成无可挽回的损失，呼吁媒体，有点良心！】  
【今天劳烦各位媒体朋友和观众朋友来到这里，实在抱歉，这里是医院，请大家不要激动，更不要妨碍医务人员工作。我在此做简短声明。第一，Mio小姐是我的未婚妻，我们感情稳定，期间没有任何人插足；第二，她身体不好，这次意外我也感到很心痛，没有所谓第三者人为伤害；第三，我们是艺人，在她身体不稳定的时候我们没有选择向大家公布喜讯，却被无良媒体恶意攻击，不仅损害了我未婚妻的名誉，也给我所代言的SN轻食品牌带来了前所未有的损失。我们将通过法律手段解决问题。第四，我延迟发布声明不是有意为之，而是我本人身体欠佳，还在康复期，请诸位多多谅解。最后，我本次声明仅代表个人，因为我已经和经纪公司解约。现在，让我们一起为Mio小姐、我的未婚妻祈祷，谢谢大家。】  
S一言不发地看完了新闻回放。  
“他不必这么做的。”Natasha轻轻摇头，“我告诉过他，再等半天，我会解决掉，他不听。”  
“他说会等我的，他说不会走。”S低低地说。  
“S，时间差不多了，原定计划，走吧，媒体已经来了。”  
“他说会等我的，他在等我。我要快一点，走吧。”S语无伦次地起身，戴上了墨镜，走出办公室。Natasha赶紧起身跟上。


	36. 第三十六章

三十六  
“媒体朋友们好，我是ZMAJI集团董事长Natasha Karaklic。我们今天举办发布会是有一项重要的决定要通过各位传递给大家：我们决定和SN轻食品牌合作，在国王广场开设首家餐饮店，依然面向高端客户。但这一家店面不同于我们ZMAJI以往的风格，它将面向更广泛的人群，大家都有机会享受一流服务。”  
话音未落，台下响起一阵热烈的掌声，人们窃窃私语互相点头示意，难掩兴奋之情。  
“好的好的，我已经能够感受到大家的热情，非常感谢你们，请稍安勿躁。众所周知，我们ZMAJI集团一向秉承‘品质，私密’的原则，只针对顶级客户开放，旗下的酒店、酒庄、会所都实施严格的会员制，我们在以后的主流业务中也会坚守这一原则。而针对其他高端客户，我们最近尝试开辟第二种模式，那就是‘轻奢，舒适’，所以我们选中了近两年的新晋轻食品牌SN，它在青年企业家、也是当红偶像Sain的带领下，以高品质、优价位赢得了好口碑。如果我们合作，将会使ZMAJI品牌的内涵更丰富、涵盖面更广，也能够让SN品牌获得海内外更高的知名度，我相信会是双赢的结果！接下来就请Sain为大家讲话。”  
Natasha把话筒递给S，只见他还是一动不动保持着官方的微笑，看着台下观众。“Sain，Sain？”她在桌布下悄悄碰了S的腿，S才回过神来，接过话筒。  
“大家好，我是SN轻食的Sain，我们并不陌生，对于我，对于我们的产品。我相信品质出口碑，我们会一如既往认真踏实做人做事。由于前几天的恶意报道，我们公司遭遇了前所未有的危机，但我们相信清者自清，我们接受所有的退款退货，也会一并承担运费以及带来的损失，但在这之后，也请继续相信、支持我们。这次合作，我要感谢ZMAJI集团对我们的信任，在我们身陷舆论危机之时依然同我们继续合作，这份情谊，我铭记在心，我们一定会携手并肩，为大家带来一流的服务体验，感谢各位！”  
“在此，我补充一点，S先生被恶意诬陷之时，正是我们在商讨具体合作细节的时候，由于涉及商业机密不便公开。与此同时，我们共同的朋友Z先生一家身体抱恙，他尽朋友之谊前去探望，却遭遇恶意揣测。他一人承受了舆论暴力，我必须向媒体声明这一点，S先生做人、做事，都非常完美，值得信赖！”  
台下掌声雷动，议论纷纷。  
“好的各位，我们的发布会到此结束，接下来还有酒会，诚挚邀请各位参加。请一定支持我们的新餐饮店面，今天参会的媒体朋友可以在店面开业之时享受免费体验一次。我们今天先走一步，谢谢各位，接下来尽情享受吧。”Natasha再一次向大家展示了她的迷人微笑，挽着S的手离开了会场。  
……  
“医生，她现在怎么样？”Z一直守在病房门前。  
“我们尽力了，进去送她最后一程吧，一定要安静。怎么只有你一个人吗？”医生显得有些意外。  
“嗯，谢谢您了。”Z双手合十感谢，推开房门。  
Mio躺在床上，金色夹杂棕色的发丝胡乱盖在脸上，所有仪器设备已经拆除，身上的管子也拔掉了，只有一只手还吊着吊瓶。她双目紧闭，面容安详。Z轻轻走到床边，帮她整理乱发，眼泪滴落在她手臂上。Mio微微睁开眼睛，看到眼前的人，嘴角动了动，Z俯身侧耳。  
“别哭，你以为我死了对吧。”她动了动手指，Z握住她的手。也许是弥留之际，Mio的精神比之前好了许多，讲话也有力许多。  
“不要这么想，你会好起来的。你看，现在好多了不是吗？”  
“嗯，很快就会好了。”  
Z从兜里拿出一枚戒指，戴在Mio无名指上，但她的手太瘦了，有点松。她的眼中泛着闪闪的泪光。  
“对不起，有点仓促，买的大了些。等你好了我们去买合适的。”Z温柔地看着她。  
“谢谢你，谢谢你来送我，还对我说了这么好听的话。”Mio抓住Z的手，褪下戒指，“我以前很怕，怕孤独地死去，但现在我不害怕了。我觉得很幸福，即使，即使我知道你只是安慰我，这就足够了，真的。”她抬眼望着Z，“你，你能不能，抱抱我？”  
Z向床头挪动，轻轻抱起Mio的上身，让她靠在自己怀里。他感到Mio在颤抖，于是就收紧双臂，轻轻拍着她。Mio努力抬起头，把嘴唇靠近Z的脸颊，“Z，你不要觉得愧疚，我吸毒，和你无关。”Z轻轻摇头，“我在认识你之前，早就被注射了毒品，他为了把我捆在身边，和你无关。”她伸手去摸Z的脸颊，“还有，你要和S好好的，他很爱你。”  
“我们，我们已经不可能了。我不知道该如何面对他，面对我自己。”Z感到一阵心痛，摇着头低低地说。  
“我希望你幸福，要幸福Z。”Mio看着他眼泪流了下来，“还有，叶文生有一些秘密，也许……”她又开始剧烈喘息，面部涨的通红，眼睛睁得很大，她双手乱抓，Z赶紧握住她的手。  
“什么？”  
“我不……不清楚，但他，他身……体，有……芯……”Mio嘴张的很大，但她再也说不出话来，一行泪水流下来，她永远闭上了眼睛。  
Z擦去她脸上的泪痕，理顺她的头发，轻轻把她放在床上，在额头上轻轻亲吻了一下，把她褪下的戒指重新戴回她的手上，将她双手交握放在胸前。  
【讣告：  
Mio小姐因病于19日下午两点四十五分离世，感谢一直以来大家对她的喜爱与支持。她生前温和喜静，故身后之事不予公开，由Z先生全权负责。各位可以在她的社交账号下留言以致哀思。】  
……  
“Sain，大部分赔付客户的钱款已经到账了，我们确实都投进去了。那些损失基本上不可挽回，我们要想恢复还得再撑一段。不过，那些撤资的股东在发布会后又纷纷跑回来了，但被我拒绝了。我们困难的时候他们拍屁股走人，现在可好又巴巴地回来。我们走流程继续解除合作吧。”Chen拿着资料夹边走边说。  
“文叔呢？”  
“文总他，病了。你不在的时候他连续工作了一天一夜，接待那些大客户，应付那些闹事的股东，后来突然心脏不适送医，现在在家休养，这些事我也没敢告诉他，虽然，虽然他说赔款全部由他承担，但我总觉得不太好，就没……”  
“谢谢你陈哥，”S握住Chen的肩膀，“多亏有你。文叔的钱，不能要，你做得对。厂子呢，是不是还是联系不到？”  
“确实，消息刚出来我就联系不上了，剩下两期的货款早就打给他们了，现在可好，不但钱没了，货也没出来，等于我们生生亏损。第一批厂子里积压的货暂时还没有接手的渠道，我再看看。”  
“好的，不着急，先把欠人的钱还了，积压的货品慢慢来。今天消息出来后，预计不会滞留很久。”  
“我们这……”Chen一时语塞。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们这已经没钱还了。他们催的很急，也不听我解释。”  
“还款日期是几号？”S站定转头。  
“还有两天。”  
“没事，把我的公寓抵押去贷款吧。”  
“这，这哪儿行？我再去想想办法。”  
“没事。去做吧，我现在要出去一趟。”S戴上墨镜匆匆离开。  
……  
“文婶？”看到她憔悴异常的脸，S感到一阵悲伤，“对不起，我来晚了，文叔他怎么样？”  
“他……”文婶突然留下眼泪，“老文他……你去看看吧，我也不知道怎么突然就……”  
S闻言快步走进卧室，只见一人躺在床上，身形瘦小，肤色蜡黄，双目紧闭，左手吊着吊瓶。  
“文叔？”S轻轻低下头，慢慢坐在床边，“我是S，我来看你了。文叔？”他转头看向门口的文婶，只见她双手捂住口鼻，不住地摇头。  
“他听不到，”她声音嘶哑，“他听不到的S。”  
“怎么会？”S吃惊地说，“文叔怎么了？不是心脏不适回来调养的吗？”  
“他现在，他现在就是个活死人了。”文婶靠着门框滑到地板，跪坐在地上终于失声痛哭起来。  
S快步走过去蹲下身抱住文婶，轻轻拍着她的背，跟着流下了眼泪。  
“他有一次出了一趟门，回来之后就感觉不对劲。”等文婶情绪稳定一点，S把她带到沙发上坐下，“那几天他总是自己念念叨叨，还会哭，我问他他也不说。”她擤了鼻涕接着说，“这么多年我第一次看到他这样，情绪也不太稳定，还会发脾气，我也不敢问。后来，后来你们公司出了事，他一直没回来，等我接到消息人就已经不行了。”她说道这里又扑在S怀里哭了起来。  
“对了，我在他书房发现了这个，”文婶颤颤巍巍站起身险些摔倒，S赶紧起来搀扶她。她在书桌拿起一份文件递给S，“就是这个，应该是给你的。”  
“财产赠与声明？”


	37. 第三十七章

三十七  
“这是我们两人的意思，你听我说。”文婶一手握住S的手，另一手抬起去抚摸他的脸，“我和老文这辈子没有儿女缘分的福气，我们这些年一直把你当亲生儿子一样看待，你在我眼里就是我的孩子。你又乖又懂事，做事很努力，我常常想这一定是老天给我的运气，不然这些年，我都不知道怎么撑下去。”她又止不住地哭了起来。S伸手去抱她，摩挲着她的双臂，“文婶，你们在我心里和我的父母是一样的，真的。文叔他会好起来的，我们再找医生，这里不行就去国外找。”  
“没用的，我知道没用的。”她摇头看着S，“这也许是，也许是命。是我命该如此，是他命中注定有这一劫。我现在什么也不想了，我只想安安静静守着他，到终了，也就尽了我俩这一世的情分了。”她抬头看到S低低地哭泣，伸手去擦。  
“你们工作上的事，我不懂，但是我知道这份声明具有法律效力，里面提到的房产、股权、资金全部转赠给你，你现在就可以行使权力，去周转公司的危机。算是，我和老文最后的心意。”  
“不行，文婶，这不行，我不能接受，这是文叔一辈子的心血。公司的事我能处理，但这绝对不行。”他看到文婶突然从沙发上起来就要跪在地板，赶紧起身把她抱起来，“文婶，你干什么。你不要这样。”  
“S，你就不要再为难我了，这是老文最后的愿望了，你就帮帮他，让他走的安心好吗。”文婶突然声音变大，放声痛哭起来。S伸手轻拍她的背，“好，好，好，我答应你。我会用这些钱成立一个公益基金会，定期做慈善为文叔祈福，好吗？”  
“好孩子，是该这样的。”她终于如释重负地抬头，“那些钱对我来说没有任何意义了，如果你能让它更有价值，也不枉费老文一生的心血。谢谢你替我们了了一桩心事，这样我能放心地走了。”  
“您要去哪儿？”S吃惊地看着她。  
“我在这里照顾老文，直到送他走。”她看向卧室的方向，又擦了眼泪，“然后我要把这个房子卖了，我不想再留在这儿了。我的表姐，在法国定居，她的老公前些年去世了，早就要我和老文过去，现在我去陪她也好。”  
“您不要走，我在这里照顾你好吗？您一个人要到那么远的地方，您不要走。”S突然紧紧抱住文婶的腰，把脸放在她的腿上。“为什么你们一个个都要走。”他默默地流泪，沾湿了文婶的裙子。  
“孩子，”她双手抬起S的脸，帮他擦去泪水，“我知道你惦记我，舍不得我，但是，人总要分别的，不是生离就是死别。就像，就像我和老文，我们相伴一辈子，到头来他怕是要走在我前头。”  
S想到Mio的离世，想到Z说要离开时的脸，又想到亲如父母的文叔文婶最后是这样的结局，也许是压抑的太久了，他禁不住像孩子一样扑在文婶怀里大哭起来。文婶摸了摸S 的头，“但是我们相聚的日子是幸福的，这就足够了。这么多年，你像我的儿子一样亲我爱我，这是我的福气，我很知足了。现在我们只是短暂地分开，说不定我还会回来对不对，或者你也可以到那边看我。你放心，我可以照顾好自己。”  
“可是你能不能不走？”S抬头睁着泪汪汪的大眼睛。  
“不要哭，孩子，坚强起来，”这么说着，文婶也感到一阵悲酸，她勉强控制住自己，揉了揉S 的头发，“我们S很久没有像这样给文婶撒娇了，现在我还没走呢，还有文叔要照顾，我只是说如果。”她把S搂在怀里，拍着她的肩膀，“我们都要振作起来，对吗？文婶在想啊，如果有个人能替我在这边照顾你多好，这样你就不用一个人这么辛苦。”  
“S你听我说，如果以后你找到了爱人，一定要好好珍惜，要完全地信任她，这样才能幸福，知道吗？”  
“那如果两人最终不能在一起呢？”  
“那也没有关系，S，不是所有的事都会有一个结果，只要在这个过程中是幸福的，我们好好珍惜了，那就好。心中有爱的话，能给我们力量，无论面临怎样的局面都能勇敢走下去。两个相爱的人，终会相遇的。”  
“我妈妈也这么说过。”  
“是啊，我们S，一定会幸福的。”  
……  
【Z，你再等我半天，我这里已经做好了准备，你不要出现在医院。】  
【谢谢你Natasha，但我必须要去，Mio她，要走的有尊严。这是我最后能帮她做的事了。】  
“喂您好，我是Z，请问……哦，好的好的，太感谢了。亲自过去验收吗？不是不方便，只是，能拜托您一件事吗？……对，运费我来付，但是需要麻烦您做一些接收和安置，对，剩下的我到了之后处理。太感谢了，好的好的。我把联系方式给您，拜托了！”  
“您好，是的，我是Z，找到了吗？这么快，太好了，价格上呢？能再高一点吗？新的新的，对，可以看，方便，好的好的，尽快。按我给您的账号，对，对，我的要求您说了吗？对，照付，放心，好的。拜托了！”  
处理完Mio的丧事，Z就马不停蹄地忙着协调联系，总算在两天之内基本安排好了一些事情。这两天他没有回家，没有回S家，也尽量不去想这些事，他心中又痛又乱，不能停下来，一旦停下来，S 的脸就会浮现，那天他流着泪的面孔和饱含期待的眼神就会深深刺痛他的心。与此同时，愧疚感与负罪感同时充斥进脑海，折磨得他痛不欲生。心底早已消失的苦藤又生出，并且已经缠绕了他的全身，动弹不得，摆脱不得。他看了新闻发布会，知道Natasha慷慨相助的事，心中有一丝安慰。他也通过Chen了解到S这两天在忙着处理赔款的事宜，算是比较顺利。这样就好，这样就好，恢复如常，你会越来越棒的，向前走，不要回头。  
“喂，请问您是Thram警官吗？您好，我是Z，不，我是，Pru Panni……您，还记得我吗？……那就在北山陵园见吧。”说完，Z把手中的花束轻轻放在墓碑旁，双手合十默默祈祷了一阵。他与墓碑上的照片对视，在那人英气的眉宇间看到了熟悉的眼神，自信、从容、善良。  
“对不起。”他低下头，眼泪滴在了花束上。  
“Pru先生，请节哀。”Z感到有一只手扶在了肩头，回头看到一张熟悉的黝黑的面孔。那人穿着便装，把一束花放在墓碑旁，深深鞠躬。  
“抱歉，把您约到了这里，我今天刚处理完朋友的丧事，顺便过来祭拜。”  
“没关系，这里很适合谈话，人少、私密。我们到那边去吧。”他指着不远处的树林。  
“我就直说了Thram警官，”Z正视着那人，“请您不要再帮S查下去了，有些事，他还是不知道比较好。”他转而低下头，“知道的越多，越痛苦。”  
“有些事，一旦开始，不是你想停他就能停的。”  
“不，不是不调查，我会配合您调查，只是这个过程和结果请暂时不要告诉他。他最近承受的太多了。”Z看着Thram，眼中是乞求，“拜托您了。”  
“所以你这次找我来，还是想说当年的车祸吗？”  
“已经确定是叶文生策划的，但是，没有证据。原因和具体细节都不知道。”Z摇着头说，“对不起，我也是不久前才知道死者不是之前那对母女。”  
“你说什么？”Thram显得很吃惊。  
“当年那起车祸，死者不是一对母女，而是我刚才祭拜的那个人和一个孩子。”Z显得平静得多，“看来您接手的时候，资料已经被掉包了。”  
“第一现场被人动过手脚。”Thram回忆道，“我接到通知赶到的时候，死者已经被殡仪馆的人接走，这并不符合流程，我同事比我早到，记得当时是说家属执意不愿事情闹大。并且这件事没有目击者，就只有。”  
“就只有我的证词。”Z补充道。“现在还能调取当时的卷宗吗？”  
“已经找不到了。但是，我自己当时留有一些办案记录，是我个人的。”他转向Z，正视他的眼睛，“你当时，是不是做了假证？”  
“我，”Z的眼神有一瞬间黯淡了下去，随后深吸一口气道，“是，我记得当时是我开的车，但后来不记得他是不是进入了车厢。”  
“你喝了酒。”  
“嗯，我在酒吧没有喝醉，但后来被人灌了几杯烈酒。”  
“吸食了毒品。”  
“没有！”Z显得有点激动。  
“由于你不在现场，我们只从你朋友血液中检测到了吸食的痕迹，不过根据你刚才的说法，几杯烈酒会什么都记不得吗？”Thram想了一会儿，“或者，你有没有印象被注射过什么东西？”  
“没有。”Z仔细想了一会儿，确实没有什么印象，反而感到头痛欲裂。  
“你怎么了？看起来脸色非常差。”Thram觉得眼前这个人随时都会晕倒。  
“没事，可能有点累。”  
“你们的事我从新闻上看到了，”Thram握住他的手臂，“请节哀。S这两天估计也不好过，我对不起他。”  
“什么？”Z有点吃惊。  
“事发当天，是我和他在一起，在调查叶文生。随后就发生了这些事，我感觉是有人要警告我，现在看来确实是这样。”他叹了一口气，“我没能站出来替他发声，觉得很愧疚。”  
“您已经帮了很多忙了。”  
“刚才那人，墓碑上的名字，应该是和他有关系。”  
“对，是他父亲。”  
“原来如此，”Thram恍然大悟，“难怪当时他看到名字时候是那样的反应。原来这个人就是当时事故的受害者。不过，”Thram突然转向Z，“这就意味着，如果没有新的线索，你就是引起他父亲车祸的肇事者。”  
“是。”  
“也许，你说得对，有些事还是不知道比较好。糊糊涂涂开开心心一辈子，有什么不好呢？这是多大的福气啊，可惜好多人都没有这种福分。”Thram叹了口气。  
“他会的。”


	38. 第三十八章

三十八  
S走出文向荣的居所，抬头是一片血色的夕阳，给整个院子染上了一层光晕。他心情沉重，站在台阶上深呼吸了好久才迈出脚步，跨出院门时回头看了一眼，文婶就扶着门框站在那里看他。一半身子露在外面被阳光照着，另一半藏在黑暗处，光影的作用下，她看起来像一个被人随意丢在门口的破旧人偶。她的目光始终追随着S，表情悲伤而呆滞，看到S回头，她机械地挥挥手点头，嘴角微微动了动，算是挤出了一个微笑。太阳就要落山了，迎接她的只是无尽的黑暗。  
看到S挥手远去，文婶转身进入房间，径直走进卧室，看着床上那个双目紧闭，瘦小而干瘪的人。“你不会怪我吧，老文。”  
……  
“你心脏不好就不要熬夜，昨天一晚上没回来，我看看，医生怎么说？”文向荣被人从医院送回家时，精神还可以没有什么大问题，只是需要休息。  
“没事，这两天公司事太多，S现在还在审讯室，真让人担心。”他坐在沙发上，接过文婶递过来的参茶。  
“怎么突然会遇到这种事？我可怜的孩子。”她说着说着就要流泪。  
“别哭了！让人心烦！我去洗澡。”  
文婶收拾书桌，发现一支黑色的笔，她本来想拿开去擦桌子，没想到碰掉了，脚一滑踩了一下，谁知传出了声音。  
【……你难道不知道老五那批货里是什么？你摸着良心问问你自己，你知不知道！你想着老五带着警察去查我那批货，他自己那里才是大头，即使被抓住了，也和你无关……你想坐收渔翁之利，你太贪心了！……  
可是我没想到，你竟然下此毒手！我更没想到……  
更没想到你的宝贝儿子非要跟去，一命呜呼！你自作孽……】  
文婶手中的抹布掉落，她一时重心不稳竟然跪坐在地上，她心跳得很快，眼泪簌簌地落下来。  
“你在干什么！”文向荣冲过来一把拿过录音笔，按下暂停。“你为什么乱动我的东西！”  
“好，好，好啊，原来你早就知道！”文婶瞪着他，眼睛红的厉害，“是你，原来是你杀了我的儿子！”  
“我没有，你听我说，事情不是你想的这样。”他忙去掩住文婶的嘴。  
“你放开！为了钱，你什么都做得出来！”她挣开文向荣，从地上站起来，“这么多年我还被蒙在鼓里，你要骗我到什么时候！你个人面兽心的败类！”  
“啪！”文向荣给了她一记响亮的耳光，“你给我闭嘴！这些年我哪里对不起你？我都说了那是意外，谁也不想的！”  
“我就知道那个人回来不会有什么好事，果然是他陷害了S，你们真是没有人性！”她扑过去抢文向荣手中的录音笔，“我要去报警，你们都要去坐牢！你们的钱都是用人命换来的！你们害死了我一个儿子还不够，现在还想亲手毁了S，你们简直不是人！”  
在推搡过程中，文向荣因为身体虚弱不妨被推倒，头撞在壁板上，晕了过去。文婶吓了一跳，她缩在桌角战战兢兢地看着躺在地上的人，过了好久才颤抖地拿出手机拨通了私人医生的号码。  
“文太太，文先生大脑缺氧太久，失于救治，您可要做好思想准备，他怕是醒不过来了。”  
“好的，谢谢您了，这是我们的私事，希望你。”  
“放心，这点规矩我懂。您看是送医还是在家？”  
“在家吧，我有思想准备，到时候还要麻烦你。”  
“没问题。”  
……  
她走到床边，看着那人，从枕头下拿出那支录音笔，看了好久，终于按下了删除键。“老文，我当初嫁给你就是看你厚道，心好，我不求什么锦衣玉食，真的。没有想到我们会走到这一步，但是，欠人的总要还，你欠老五的，我替你还，你不会怪我吧。”她握住那人干瘦的手，“至于我的儿子，你看，现在我们两清了。你放心去吧，不要担心我，这辈子跟着你呢，我也没受什么罪，算是安稳。咱们，互不亏欠了。”她眼泪止不住地流，终于伸出手，拔出了针管，把文向荣的被子盖好，整理了他的衣服，起身开门走出去，由一片黑暗走向了另一片黑暗之中。  
……  
“喂，陈哥？贷款办好了？”S把车停在路边接电话。  
“不是，刚才突然又联系到了跑路的厂子，他们主动给我们回复了。总之现在，钱回来了，刚才已经到账了。”电话那边Chen气喘吁吁，应该是一路小跑在赶什么。  
“怎么会这样？”S感到吃惊。  
“我也不知道，之前联系好久以为他们卷钱跑了，谁知道，可能是看到消息我们这里没事，觉得还是合作比较有利，只能这么想了。不过总之，钱到账了，这是实实在在的，我正好给客户转过去。”  
“核实身份了吗？钱的来源。”  
“视频通话，就是他，没问题。对了，也许咱们之前在海外的销量还可以，现在慢慢有了反馈，咱们厂子里滞销的货有人接手了。”  
“是吗？这可太好了。”S略微放松了一点，“是哪里的客户？”  
“你说奇怪不奇怪，西班牙的。说是之前朋友代购过，谁知道口碑不错，现在把咱们滞销的都预定了。还说他们那里也不知道咱们公司的事，觉得是个很好的品牌，你说这真是否极泰来啊！”  
“那就赶紧安排发货吧，把我们的新品赠送一些过去，真是帮了我们大忙了。多谢你费心陈哥。”  
“这是应该的，你那边，照顾好身体。对，Z他这几天是不是没和你在一起？”  
“……没有，我们有几天没见了，他忙着处理Mio的身后事。怎么了？”  
“他前两天问我你的情况，很担心的样子，然后，这马上代言到期了，下一步你俩什么打算？我这里提前和宣传部沟通，该上新广告了。”  
“好，我尽快给你回复。”  
挂断电话，他闭上眼睛沉思了一会儿，随后驱车到一处幽静的所在，这是第二次来，只见院子里的漆树叶子迎风而动，天已经黑了。  
“你来了啊。”叶文生放下报纸，戴上眼镜，微笑看着来人。  
“我说过会亲自登门致谢的。”S面无表情地走近那人，在沙发坐下。  
“让我听听你这次来，带来了什么好消息？”  
“Mio死了。”  
“我知道，发声明了不是吗？怪可惜的。”他淡淡地，喝一口茶。  
“文叔病重了。”S的声音有些低沉。“我刚从那边过来，可能快撑不住了。”  
“这我还不知道，老文……”他突然停了一下，眼珠转了一圈看向S，“他说什么了？”  
“你应该知道，他已经不能说话了。”  
“可笑，我怎么会知道。”他嘴角不可见地上扬了一下，“年龄大了，什么时候发生什么事谁也料不到。”  
“Z消失了。”  
“哦？是吗？”叶文生饶有兴致地抬头，“消失了？怕是躲起来了吧。”  
“他有什么事需要躲起来吗？”  
“说不定他干过什么不干不净的事，谁知道呢？”  
“所以你到底想从我这里得到什么？”S抬头盯着叶文生，眼神中有一种逼人的气势。  
“我听不懂，是你来找我，不是我让你来的。”  
“你做了这么多事，不都是为了引起我的注意，直到把我引来吗？”S微微向后靠了一下沙发背，“你费尽心思促成Z和我合作，又用Mio搞坏他的名声，现在直接牺牲了无辜人的性命，还有你故意出现在文叔家里。我之前一直以为Z得罪过你，现在我大概想明白了，你的目标是我，不是他。而Z应该早就知道这一点，只是他始终选择站在我这边，为我不惜得罪你。”他黯然地低下头。  
“也可以这么说，我的目标确实不是他，他只不过是，”看向S，侧过头去靠近他，低声说，“一颗棋子，或者说是，一条狗，一条不会咬人的狗。”  
“请注意你的用词，年龄大了，确实需要积德不是吗？”S冷冷地说，“所以，Z这次受伤，是你做的。还有跟我们合作之前，他应该也是被你打伤的对吧。”  
“是的，没错。他办事不利，感情用事，成事不足败事有余，要他有什么用。除了，长了一张漂亮的脸，口活儿也不错，不然我真不知道留着他干嘛。”说完，叶文生仔细留意了S 的反应，发现他双手微微握拳，便笑了起来。  
“你留他确实没用，你想要的不是我吗？现在我来了，我替他，让他走。”  
“那你得问他愿不愿意走，你知道他欠我什么吗？”他起身走进S，俯视着他，伸出手在S脸庞顺着脸的轮廓描画了一圈，贪婪的目光仿佛要把眼前的人吃了。  
“无论欠你什么，我替他还。”  
“他欠我一条命。”他低下头在S耳边轻轻说，“你要拿命来换吗？哈哈哈哈哈。哎，真是可笑，你们真是兄弟情深啊，愚蠢！”  
“可是，我不觉得你想要我的命，”S伸手抓住叶文生的手，眼神与他对视片刻，突然拉下那人的衣领，“你不是想要我的人吗？四叔？”


	39. 第三十九章

三十九  
“我不喜欢强迫别人。”叶文生盯着S 的脸看了好一会儿，放开他的手回身坐在椅子上。  
“我是自愿的。”S说着便起身，迅速解开衬衫扣子，胸前大片白皙的肌肤裸露出来。  
“要我去洗澡吗？”他已经脱掉了上衣，转身看着呆坐在椅子上的人。  
“那我就去洗了，还是洗干净比较好办事。我很快，卧室能洗澡吗？”见那人没有反应，S便径自走进卧室。  
叶文生此刻双眼发红，他赤身裸体伏在S身上，枯瘦而有力的手掌紧紧抓住身下人的肩膀，只见那人面色如玉，红唇白颈，抬眼笑看着他。他伸出右手在S 的脸颊上描绘了一圈，贪婪地凑上去闻着他的颈窝，“这可是你自己要求的。”他终于忍不住张口咬住S 的肩膀，带有侵略性的啃咬顺着锁骨滑向胸前。身下的触感光滑弹软，叶文生禁不住颤抖起来，他双手大力揉搓那人的乳头，使白皙的肌肤迅速染上一层红晕，在昏暗室灯的映衬下，像一片晚霞绽开在胸前。他伸手向下，隔着浴巾去抚摸S 的下体，用力揉捏，边揉边看向身下的人。但见那人依然微笑看着他，双臂伸展，一动不动，脸色雪白，嘴唇血红，像一个假人。他突然停下手上的动作，翻下身去认真看S的脸。只见他忽然眨了一下眼睛，叶文生吓了一跳，随即一股怒火涌上心头。  
“啪！”一记响亮的耳光打在S脸上，皮肤迅速充血泛红，“你不要给我装死！”  
“那你想让我怎样？”身下人开口，依然带着微笑，这笑容仿佛就刻在脸上。  
“怎样？你怎么伺候他的，也怎么伺候我。”他翻身跨上S的身体，俯身向下看，“我要你叫，叫的越大声我越满意。”  
“那就要看，”S的笑容转为邪魅，忽然翻身把叶文生压在身下，在他耳畔低低说，“那就要看你有没有这个本事了。想让我伺候你是吗？好啊，你可以早说嘛，我以为你喜欢那样的。”  
S跪在他身旁，从脖子一路向下亲吻到小腹，伸手握住那壮硕的下体，大力上下套弄起来。突然的刺激让叶文生没几下就射了出来，他恼羞成怒，伸腿把S踢到一旁。  
“没办法，你看，这怎么办呢？”S面无表情地看着他疲软的下体。  
“你知道我最喜欢Z哪一点？”叶文生沉思了一会儿抬眼看向S，“我最喜欢他的口活儿，今天你来替他吧。”他坐起身，抬起S的脸，悠悠地说。  
“好的，只要你喜欢。但我不保证你能满意，我不擅长这个。”他又笑了，靠近叶文生耳边说，“因为，你知道每次都是他帮我，我会叫的很大声。”  
S跪在他双腿之间，伸手去套弄那疲软的下体，把它慢慢举起来，同时抬眼看向坐着的那人，眼神迷离而魅惑，感到手中的巨物慢慢变大变硬，他慢慢张开丰满的双唇，在送入口中之前又仔细用手指按了顶端的沟壑。叶文生此刻兴奋的发狂，他迫不及待用双手捧住S的脸，把他向下体送去。  
“叮~叮~”是电铃响了，意味着有人在门外等。  
突然的分心使刚充血的下体又迅速疲软下去，叶文生怒火中烧。他双手抓住S的肩膀，起身把他压在身下，伸手去抬他的腿，就要把自己的巨物送入穴口，但无奈那下体依旧疲软，在穴口厮磨很久也送不进去，他只能大力揉搓着S的大腿根部。  
“四叔，”S抬头看着他，“这我就帮不了你了，年龄大了，确实要节制一点。不然你先接待客人吧。我说过会陪你就会陪你，到你满意为止，今天不行我可以改天再来。”S起身坐在他旁边，伸手去抚摸叶文生的胸口，“但也请你记住，你答应过我什么。”  
“你以后每周来一次，我答应你，不再找Z的麻烦。”他鹰鸷的目光紧紧盯着S，“你最好不要耍花样。”  
“那就要看你身体受不受得了了。”S一边穿衣服一边看着床上的人笑起来。  
他伸手在床头抽屉拿出一个小盒子，扔给S，“拿去，这是你今天的劳务费，你会喜欢的。看了之后，你就会决定要不要来。”  
S迅速穿好衣服，走出卧室，英挺的背影带起一阵寒风。走至门口听到有声音悠悠传出，“今天的事，我录了视频。”身影略微停顿，“随你，你喜欢就好。”没有回头，毅然伸手开门离去。  
S回到住处，房间一片黑暗，没有人。他没有开灯，走向沙发，仰面躺下，感到异常疲惫。这两天他都是在客厅沙发和衣而睡的，他总觉得Z会回来，他要第一时间看到，他想第一时间抱抱他的爱人，不想因为睡着了而错过什么，但始终是他自己。所以他不愿开灯，光线会照亮并放大自己的孤独，让他更加思念。当熬过黑夜，清晨的阳光照进来，他便觉得有了勇气，仿佛又活过来，他必须要活成众人期待的Sain，那个永远健谈、阳光、不会疲惫的偶像和青年企业家。这时他会去洗澡换衣服，再出门。此刻他是那个等待爱人的SupSup，他闭上眼睛，叶文生的脸却浮现出来，那人伏在自己身上贪婪地吮吸着皮肤的声音在耳边响起，他感到一阵恶心，起身走向浴室。  
原来，他之前一直过着这样的日子。S边用力擦洗身上的皮肤边流下泪来。清洗完身体，他突然想起什么似的，去摸口袋，拿出一个小盒子，是一个优盘。他打开电脑，屏幕一片黑暗，他竟迟迟不敢点击播放按钮。过了好久，他决定点开。画面里出现一条街，能看出夜很深，街上没有人，过了足足十几秒之久，两个人出现在街口，一人搀扶着另一个像是喝醉了。随后又从街角出来几个人拉住刚才两人其中一个，好像在灌酒，发生了争执，离得太远他看不清脸，但是他有种不祥的预感。人群散去，随后两人慢慢走至路边，一人转身向垃圾桶踉踉跄跄走去，另一人横穿街道像是去开车。只见那人走到一辆车边，掏出钥匙，在开门的当儿抬头看了一眼，虽不是高清的视频，但已经足以辨认这张熟悉的脸，是Z。S的心沉了下去，他盯着屏幕，又过了一会儿只见车子缓缓移动，接着是一段黑屏。他拉看进度条还有一分多钟，又倒回黑屏处等待，接着的画面让他的心揪了起来，只见视频正对着的路口迎面行驶过来一辆车，这辆车他太熟悉了，里面的人也太熟悉了，他甚至不敢去看之后的画面，他手心出汗，呼吸急促，但画面出现了黑屏。进度条还在行进，接下来的画面就是两辆车子停在路边，面目全非，现场一片狼藉，但找不到人，其中一辆是Z刚才开走的那辆车。  
S觉得耳边一阵轰鸣，甚至听到了现场猛烈撞击的声音。他双手捂住耳朵，感到头痛欲裂，不得不从椅子上滑落，在地上缩成一团。他觉得冷，周身冰凉冰凉的，让他想到了停尸间的冷气，伸手触碰地板，触感软绵绵的。他强撑着从地上爬起来，但一次没站起来，又跌到，随后又撑着地板站起来。他站在房间，一片黑暗，不知道该走向哪里，他打开了所有房间的灯，走进卧室，不知道要干什么，随后又出来，坐在沙发上。他拿起电话拨通了文向荣的号码，但是提示无法接通，他突然想起，文叔已经走了。又拨通了Z的电话，但不在服务区。  
“你们都走了，你们都离开了，说好了要等我的，你在哪？”他缩在沙发上，“哦，对了，他刚才去酒吧了，没有这么快回来，我在这里等他就好了，我在这里等他，他不会丢下我的。”他抱紧自己的双臂，缩成一团，呆呆地望着门口。  
……  
“啪！”一记响亮的耳光，“你有什么事非得等着现在说？等着去死吗？”叶文生狠狠盯着对面的人，只见那人早已被打得鼻青脸肿，跪在地上。  
“您说Z有动静了，第一时间告诉您。”他低下头，“我给您了电话您没接，只能过来了。”  
“他能有什么事？他是死了吗？！”  
“他又出境了，这次好像比较远，坐的法航，应该是欧洲那边。”  
“他现在已经不重要了，以后他的事，不用再告诉我了。”他闻着手指尖，还在回味刚才那温香软玉的触感。“没什么别的事，你走吧。刚才在门口看到谁了？”  
“门口没人。”  
“好。”  
……  
“Thram警官，抱歉，我有点私事需要外出一下，预计三四天的样子。”  
“好的，我这里也决定去中国一趟，我们手头的线索太少了。”  
“拜托您了，请注意安全。”  
“好，你这里也注意，想到了什么及时告诉我。”  
凌晨一点，Z在机场国际出发处等待，他身着简单的T恤牛仔裤，戴着墨镜，把帽檐压得很低，只背了一个行李包。他把身体后仰，枕着椅背，好让身体暂时放松一下。他这几天几乎没有休息，也不愿意休息，因为他一闭上眼睛，就会看到那人饱含期待流着泪的脸庞，耳边就会响起上次分别时哽咽的声音：你不要走，你等着我，我们一起走好不好。他慢慢抬起头坐正，迎面走来的人让他心跳加速。那人瘦高身材，带着口罩墨镜，穿着白色T恤，背着一个包，正在朝他挥手。Z感到自己的心脏要飞出嗓子，他激动地站起来，伸出双臂，快步向那人走去。  
“SupSup！这边！”他开心地叫到。  
“哥！真的找到你了！”S瞬间扑进他怀里，在颈窝蹭了又蹭，抬起头捧着他的脸，“我们一起走吧。”  
“好。”Z抓住S的双肩仔细看了又看，“是你吧？真的是你吧？”把人紧紧拥在怀里。  
“笨考拉！快走吧，要登机了，你听。”S的笑容温暖可爱，Z禁不住去捏他的脸颊，心中充满了幸福，你来了，真好。  
“先生？先生？醒醒，您乘坐的航班开始登机了。”空乘看到这个人碎碎念着什么，像是在说梦话，但是很明显地两行泪从墨镜下滑落，不知道是不是梦到了悲伤的事。她拿出纸巾去擦拭，试图叫醒他，突然就被抓住了手，“Sup快走，要登机了，你在哪？Sup？”  
“先生？您醒醒。”她只得用冰凉的手去拍Z的脸颊，终于看到那人缓缓抬起头。“先生，要登机了，您需要一杯水吗？”  
“不用，谢谢。”他双手合十道谢，默默起身向登机口走去，看起来孤独而又绝望。巨大的悲伤在他周身弥漫开来，让这位空乘蓦地眼圈红了一会儿，随即紧跟着向前走去。  
走过廊桥时，Z向外看了一眼，只是一片漆黑，迎接他的是即将开始的长达十五个小时的漫长黑暗旅程。


	40. 第四十章

四十  
Z踏上巴黎的土地已经是下午，他匆匆找到联络人，马不停蹄地安排起来。事情出乎意料地顺利，他找到了一个留学生帮忙，并一次性付给了三个月的费用。也许这个时候大家都尽量在家中，所以街道上人很少，Z交接完成后终于有时间洗了澡出门看看，夏季的欧洲天黑得很晚，已经快要九点，天还亮着。距离约人的时间还早，他搜索了地图，走向地铁站。  
爱之墙，一面用各种语言写着“我爱你”的小小景点，如果不是疫情影响，这里本该人山人海，此刻就只有Z自己站在那里。满墙的文字，满满的爱，在他眼里只有一个名字：Sain。他想找个路人帮忙拍一张照片，但没有人，于是就自己对着墙拍了一张。用软件在图片的下角画了一只笨笨的有着粗眉毛的考拉熊，和一只长耳朵圆圆脸的兔子，又笨拙地把它们的小爪子牵在一起，完成后，他看着图片笑了。也许太久没有笑得这么开心，他竟笑出了眼泪。  
来到圣心教堂时候，天色已经暗了。Z站在台阶下向上看，一片昏暗中那矗立在眼前的巨大白色建筑显得庄严而神圣，不同于他下午匆匆经过的巴黎圣母院的哥特式冷峻，这种拜占庭式风格的三个穹顶饱满而柔和，给人一种亲切感，Z疲惫的心突然放松了下来。信步而上，台阶上专门为游客拍照的化妆小丑艺人垂头丧气，正在收拾行囊准备离开，看得出来他今天生意惨淡。  
“喂喂，这里要关门了，要拍照吗？”那人看到Z走来，手舞足蹈地比划着，讲的法语。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”Z双手合十点头，看得出是拒绝的意思，他继续向前走。  
“喂喂，要关门了，要关门了。”小丑还在比划，“door ,door, close,close.要买一个手链吗？这里还有铁塔。”他拿出红色手绳和铁塔钥匙扣要给Z塞。  
“no.no .no .谢谢，谢谢。我就在门口看一下。”拒绝，抱歉微笑，继续走。  
“oh. Hell! You can go ,go,go,go.”他自言自语起来，收拾好大包，骂骂咧咧走下台阶。  
来到门前，Z深吸一口气，准备向里面走，迎面出来一个人，个子很高，面容和善。看到Z觉得有点吃惊，“你好，这里已经关门了”。他温和地讲着法语，发现对面的人微笑地看着他，又用英语说了一遍。  
Z抱歉地双手合十，感到有点遗憾，他抬头望着这座建筑闭上眼睛，耳边是甜甜的声音“哥，有机会我们去巴黎吧，那里有漂亮的圣心大教堂。”感到有人碰了碰自己的肩膀，Z下意识回头，还是刚才那个人。  
“ok, but, if you really want ,you can go.”他示意Z跟着他进去，“first time,right? come with me .”  
那人带着Z参观了教堂内部，讲解了一些历史、建筑风格以及礼拜的知识。  
“那是什么？”Z指着角落里一处壁龛问道。  
“这是和主对话的地方，”他看着Z，继续说，“如果你有什么事要讲给主听，你就在那里告诉他，他会听到的。你有什么要说吗？”  
“我，对不起，我不懂。”  
“没有关系的，如果你想，我在门外等你，我今天是夜班，你不要着急。”他微笑转身走开。  
Z默默走到壁龛前，双手合十，跪坐下来。此刻寂静无人，空旷的室内仿佛回荡着唱诗声，渺远而悠扬，让人身心放松下来。他抬起头，望着神龛，“我……”还未开口，竟止不住留下眼泪。  
我有罪，罪孽深重。你能听到吗？壁画上的人神态祥和，就那么俯视着他。我不想伤害任何人，但好像所有人都被我伤害。如果我能早点发现Mean的异常，他也许不会走弯路，如果不是他陪我庆祝，就不会发生那件事。如果我能坚持劝Mio戒毒，她不会是这种结局。如果我当时有勇气，去自首，就不会到现在还在煎熬，以至于不可挽回。我有罪……他低低地哭泣，伸手去抚摸壁龛外的扶手，希望找到一点支撑，发现那个扶手已经被磨得很光滑，也许，要忏悔的人太多了吧。他跪坐在地上，显得精疲力尽。  
我很爱一个人，一个有着圆圆脸颊英俊面孔的人。Z的表情温和下来，仿佛只要说到那人的名字，他的心就变得很软很软。他善良又坚毅，头脑很聪明，工作能力也很强，是个很完美的人。这个人，是我的爱人。他是我生命里的光，照亮我经年惨淡的人生，让我觉得活着真的很好很好。我想看到他的笑容，想听到他叫我PZPZ甜甜的声音，我想念他紧紧拥抱我的触感，想念他看我的眼神。我好想他……  
但我伤害了他，我不知道，我真的不知道会是这样的结果。是我的大意和懦弱，给他带来了不可弥补的伤害。我是凶手，凶手……你说，这是不是对我的惩罚？我不敢奢望被原谅，我自己都不能原谅自己，更不该奢望被爱，对吧。那样善良真诚的人，那样闪亮耀眼的人，本就不该属于我，我为什么要去招惹他，为什么……  
我求你，求你，求你保佑他一生平安顺遂，所有的惩罚都给我吧，让我去赎罪，我再也不要看到他痛苦为难，再也不要看到他流泪，再也不要他受到任何伤害，我求你……他抬起头看着壁画上的人，泪水滴落在地板上。该受到惩罚的人是我，是我……  
他应该知道真相的对吧，他有权利知道。早知道是这种结局，见到的第一面就要紧紧拥抱的，在一起的每一天都要紧紧握住他的手。主，你能听到吗？我好遗憾，真的很想一直陪着他，看着他，可是，不能够了。  
感谢你，听我说了这么多话，对不起。我一直不敢面对自己，怕他知道真相，怕他不会原谅我，但我现在不怕了，我希望他爱着的人是永远能够堂堂正正站在他面前的人，我会一直守护着他，不论以哪种方式。  
你听到了，对吧，我爱你啊。  
他慢慢站起身，看着壁画上的人，那人依然面容祥和微笑着，好像在说：放心吧，他听到了，他会幸福的。  
Z双手合十，他仿佛得到了些许安慰，感到了近些天以来从未有过的轻松，虽然还会心痛，但，这种心痛现在转为了勇气。  
“主会保佑你的。”门外的人微笑地看着Z。  
“谢谢。”转身，告别。  
……  
拉丁区的治安不是很好，这也是Z来这里找人的理由。约定的时间是十一点半，他提前了一会儿来到酒吧，看着灯红酒绿下醉心肉体之欢的男男女女，Z竟突然有种安全感，这里没有人感到他的不安，没有人在意这个带着鸭舌帽和墨镜的奇怪男人。  
“这个人，Milos，我的一个老朋友，前几年他主要负责联络东南亚的生意，也许能帮到你，但我不确定。”前天晚上，Z匆匆在Natasha那里拿到了一个人的照片。  
“你到底想找什么，我可以帮你的。”  
“你已经帮了我很多了，这件事你还是不要卷进来。”  
“他很担心你。”  
“我很快回来。”Z走到门口又回头，“请帮我好好照看他。”  
“放心吧。”  
……  
昏暗的灯光下，Z看到门口进来一个梳着脏辫的人，那人身材高大体格健壮，看起来有两米，不过这种身高在欧洲不算罕见。Z不太确定是不是他，但那人定定朝着他走来了。  
“你是Ze？”  
“是的，你好，你是Milos？”起身拉开椅子。  
“不，我不是，我只是会讲你们的语言，Milos不会，我带你去见他。”  
出门走过两条寂静的街道，看到有人在角落呕吐，绕过几个醉鬼，他们在一幢看起来颇有年头的老房子前站定，那人拿出手机。Z隐约听到一阵喘息声，寻声看去竟然在不远处的长椅上交叠着两具赤裸的身体。  
“我们走吧，三楼，没有电梯，小心。”身边的人转身看向Z。  
木板台阶咯吱咯吱地响，在空荡荡的楼道里显得凄凉而怪异。他们转过两个逼仄的转角，在一扇门前站定，开门的是一个同样高大体格、有着浓密胡髭的男人。圆形的客厅后面藏着两间内室，简洁的法式风格让人很舒适，除了浓重的烟味，这间屋子看起来不太像住着一个粗犷的男人。梳着脏辫的人充当了两人的翻译。  
“抱歉，让你绕了路，因为我觉得这里更安全。”Milos示意Z在对面坐下。  
“没有关系，实在抱歉，我就直说了，你看一下是否认识这个人？”Z拿出手机找到Thram发给他的沈国华的两张照片。  
“不认识，说实话，亚洲人长得都很像。只有这两张吗？”  
“嗯，只有这些。”  
“这个人是具体在哪走货？Natasha应该告诉过你，我是做什么的。”  
“是，我只知道至少八九年前，他应该在缅甸、泰国或者新加坡贩毒。”  
“少量的货都不归我管，那几年我确实在东南亚那边，但是对这个人没有任何印象，如果你说数量大宗我可能还有印象。”  
“我认为八年前那次应该是大批量的，因为那之后他就消失了，没过多久就在新加坡以富商身份出现。当时从海关流出的货就是发往欧洲的，两批，有一批被查到了，另外一批不知所终。”  
“你等一下，太久了，你知道这些事我们不可能有记录。”他转身进入一间内室。  
将近有半小时之久，只听到内室有低低的说话声，听不清楚，也听不懂。梳脏辫的男人示意Z放松一点，给他拿了一瓶水。  
Milos从内室出来，脸色有点复杂，“我尽可能找了当时有联络的亚洲客户，确实没有你说的那个人。两个名字都没有印象。实在是抱歉，也许他们不是通过我这个渠道。”  
“没有关系，这本来就是大海捞针一样的，更何况这种事怎么可能一下就查到呢。已经很麻烦你了。”Z双手合十道谢，准备起身。  
“你等一下，我再向Natasha确认一下，你稍等。”他又进入内室，过了将近十分钟，“这样，Z先生，你今天先回去，明天上午，最迟中午我会给你回复。我这里需要再联系一些人。还有，这个人和他相关的人你知道多少也请告诉我，或许可以更快找到答案。”  
Z留下了文向荣的照片和姓名，以及他拍摄的墓碑上黄耀中的照片。  
“让他送你回去吧，这里晚上不安全。”Milos起身送两人。  
“谢谢，不用劳烦了，我可以回去。”  
“Natasha的朋友，就是我的朋友，就这样，让他送你。”  
……  
回程很顺利，空落落的街道，孤单的路灯，有年代感的建筑，如果此时下车散散步，应该是很美好的事。如果他在，该多好。Z转而看向开车的人，又低下了头。  
“我几年前在泰国那边做事，所以我会讲泰语。”好像感知到了Z的好奇，那人主动开口。  
“你不要担心，现在Milos已经不做那种生意了，他只是以前走错了路。”  
“嗯，不是每个走错路的人，都有机会回头的。”Z淡淡地说。  
“因为他的爱人吸毒，差点丢了性命，他发誓再也不碰这些东西。为了和从前告别，他也付出了沉重的代价。”  
“抱歉，我会不会给你们带来麻烦？”Z突然感到抱歉。  
“不，只有个别人知道我们在那里，其中就有Natasha，你不用担心。”  
“那你是为什么……”Z开口后又觉得有点唐突。  
“我就是那个曾经吸毒的人。”司机转头对着Z笑了一下。  
“你们……”Z有点吃惊。  
“是的，有时候真的很奇怪，我在泰国那段时间被陷害染上毒品，他就正好是我的上家，我也不知道我们怎么会走到一起，但现在都过去了，我们还在彼此身边，我觉得挺幸运的。是他帮我戒的毒，但是这个人，我一辈子也戒不掉了。”  
他就那么淡淡地讲着自己的故事，Z默默地听，他忽然心生羡慕，不由地红了眼眶。   
“你们真的很幸运，祝福你们。”Z微笑地看着他。  
“Z先生也有爱人吧，他是怎样的人？抱歉，我用了他。我没说错吧。”他平视前方。“我的感觉应该不会错，因为我们是一类人。”  
“他是，一个很好很好的人。他很可爱，很善良，很英俊，很上进，是一个很完美的人。”Z看向窗边，飞驰而过一盏盏街灯。  
“所以你们为什么不能在一起？”  
“……”  
“抱歉，”他看着后视镜中沉默的Z，“我问的太多了。”  
“好了，你安全到达，我也完成任务了，你好好休息吧。明天见。”  
“太感谢你了，再见。”Z点头道谢。  
“只要还在爱着，就不要轻易放手。”他把头伸出车窗，对Z微笑了一下，便挥手离开。  
Z洗完澡坐下来，一条信息发来：中国这里是有消息的，还需要点时间，我有很重要的事和你说，你回来要跟我联系。Thram。他回复了信息，把屏幕切换到一张照片上，看着屏幕上的笑脸出神，他用手指描画着那人的脸颊，微微笑了。


	41. 第四十一章

四十一  
S抱膝坐在沙发上，呆呆看着门口，隐约听到脚步声，他突然回神期待地向门缝看去。是的，门没有关，这几天他都没有关门，因为担心Z回来找不到钥匙。但他忘记了，一个月前两人一起换了密码锁，Z的指纹已经存档。  
门轻轻推开，一人走进来。看到来人，S立刻放开手臂，准备起身，那人却示意他不要动，坐着就好。他就乖乖坐着，抬头看着来人慢慢向沙发走近。那人轻轻来到身边，伸手揉了揉他的头发，看向S的是包含了慈爱、无奈、悲伤而又不舍的复杂眼神。  
“文叔？您怎么来了？”S仿佛忘记了，他下午去看的人已经陷入昏迷，“也没有提前告诉我，是不是我没接到电话？”  
“我没有打电话，就是想来看看你。”他从上到下认真把S看了一遍，“孩子，你瘦了。不要太累，要照顾好身体，你还有很多事要做。”  
“文叔，他们说我在警局那两天，您一直在帮我处理各种事。真是对不起，又让您费心了。”S盘着腿面对文向荣，显得放松而惬意。  
“现在不是都处理好了吗？我就知道你可以的。”他笑看着S，“我老了，到了该走的时候了。以后，所有的事就要靠你自己了孩子。”  
“您要去哪儿？您还要教我做事，还得陪着文婶呢。”S有点着急，“我们又有一家新的实体店面了，还没有向您汇报具体的情况呢。”  
“以后你自己做主吧，文叔相信你，你觉得对的事，就勇敢去做，我会在背后支持你。时间差不多了，我也该走了。”他起身看向S，“孩子，文叔对不起你，以后的路，你要好好走，不要重蹈我们上一辈的覆辙。”  
“叔你去哪？”S伸手要去拉文向荣的手臂，但怎样都拉不到。  
“不要起来送我，好好休息，一会儿去洗个澡。”他回身看向S，微微点头笑了。  
这笑容好像有魔力，S居然真的坐着没有动，好像也觉得不必再送了，他定定地看着那人越走越远，消失在无边的黑暗之中。  
清晨五点，Om身着一身黑色正装匆匆赶到Sain的住处，走上台阶他发现大门竟然是开着的，从敞开的门缝里依稀可见沙发上有一个人。走近发现S抱膝坐在沙发上，穿着睡衣，目光呆滞，面容憔悴。他吓了一跳，轻轻伸手碰了碰他的胳膊，“老板？”那人睁着眼睛，却没反应，像是没看见来人也没听见说话。  
“老板？你怎么了？”Om稍稍用力拍了拍S的手臂。  
“哦，Om哥？你来了。”S回过神来，看到来人也并不吃惊，“有事吗？”  
“你，你还好吧？看起来很疲惫。”Om不放心地伸手覆上S 的额头，有点热，他担心了起来。  
“我没事。”他下意识伸手拿手机，发现没电了，“怎么没电了，他打来电话怎么办。”他自言自语地起身拿到充电器，给手机充上电，终于发现已经早上了，“哦，天亮了。”  
Om感到一阵心酸，向前跨了一步抱住S，拍着他的背，“Sain，你到底怎么了？你不要这样，我真的很担心啊。”他眼圈发红，禁不住默默哭了起来。  
“我没事的Om哥，你看我不是好好的吗？这么早有什么事吗？”他安慰着Om。  
“你真没事？我说了你可要有准备。”他担心地盯着S，害怕他这个身体情况听到消息会撑不住，但是也得说，他下定了决心，“文总他。”  
“他去世了对吧。”S显得并不吃惊，反而让Om吃一惊。  
“你知道？当时电话联系不上，文太太执意要等天亮再通知你。”  
“嗯，我们已经告别过了。走吧，我们先去文婶那里，她一个人不行的。我去洗个澡换件衣服，稍等。”S径直去了浴室。  
十分钟后，S已经洗过澡换了一身黑色套装出来，看起来英挺而冷峻。  
“走吧。”  
“我们直接去殡仪馆，人是凌晨走的，当时就运过去了，陈哥已经先过去帮忙安置。还有，你母亲他们也来了，这会儿应该在殡仪馆那边陪文太太。”Om边走边说，“公司已经通知了老一辈的股东们和商会的前辈们，事发突然，老家那边和国外那些就没有通知，只发了讣告。”  
“好的。”  
鉴于文向荣生前是商界叱咤风云的人物，他的离世虽事发突然，也没有对外公布丧礼的具体细节，但挡不住消息传的飞快，殡仪馆门口挤满了前来吊唁的人，包括一些媒体记者。Chen不得不申请警方来维护秩序，在周边拉起警戒线。  
【前世典范，后辈楷模；名留后世，德及乡梓】  
【慈颜已逝，风木与悲】  
【高风传乡里，亮节昭后人】  
S进入灵堂，四周挂满了吊唁的挽联，低低的哀乐回荡。房间正中是一架水晶棺，鲜花簇拥着文向荣的遗体，他表情安详，和睡着别无二致，只是再也不能睁开眼睛看看这人世。他跨上台阶，敬香，深深鞠躬，然后跪下叩首行礼，起身走向房间一角的文婶和母亲。文婶跪坐在地板上，双目无神，由于悲伤过度她几乎不能坐稳，S的妈妈一直在旁边扶着她，给她依靠。S跪坐在她们旁边的位置，充当文向荣的儿子接受来宾的行礼，并回礼。  
这时，灵堂外走来几个人，最前面是一个五十多岁上下的男人，戴着墨镜。只见他点了香，默默念叨着什么，深深鞠躬，示意身后的人奉上奠仪，转头看向文婶，“我来送三哥一程，一世兄弟，他走在我前面，世事难料啊。三嫂你请节哀。”说完又转向旁边负责记录的工作人员，“记得查收转账。”他起身悠悠地看向S和S母亲，嘴角浮现一丝不可查觉的笑容，随即转身离开。感到母亲在注视着自己，S抬头并示意一切安好，她才又收回目光，紧紧握住文婶的手，她刚才始终没有抬头看那人一眼。  
吊唁时间结束后，文婶起身致悼词，她面容苍白而沉静，头发依然盘在脑后，身着黑色旗袍，别了一枚珍珠胸针，是文向荣送给她的金婚礼物。她发言的声音低沉温和但有力量，不卑不亢，柔中带刚。在她平静的叙述中，人们感到了深深的哀伤，不禁暗暗流下眼泪。最后她向前来吊唁的宾客致谢，并宣读了财产赠与的声明，S上台就成立基金会做了简要说明，台下的人纷纷点头称赞，然而在场的人想到文向荣一生商海浮沉，富甲一方，最终竟然没有子女继承，难免又黯然神伤起来。  
吉时到，遗体要送去火化，文婶再次致谢，“今天再次感谢前来送老文最后一程的朋友们，我替他谢谢你们了。”说着说着便流下泪来，“老文，我不能送你了，不要担心我，你放心去吧。”她转头看向水晶棺，又走过去扶住棺盖最后深深看了一眼，便被人搀扶到一旁，任工作人员推走了灵棺。  
……  
“我这几天本想留下来陪你文婶，顺带照顾你，但是她现在情绪不稳定，又不想在这里，我决定带她回去散散心，刚好外婆身体不舒服，你姨妈也在家。”妈妈抚摸着S的脸颊，眼中满是担心与不舍，几天不见，他可见地消瘦了太多。  
“没事的妈，你陪文婶回去吧，不用担心我，我能照顾好自己。”他双手抱住妈妈的腰，把脸放在她肩膀上。  
“Z怎么样，我怎么没看到他，好些了吗？”她拍着儿子的后背。  
“他，他有点事要处理，暂时没办法过来。”S稍稍离开母亲，他的心脏跳得很快，不希望增加她的烦恼。  
“你们要好好的，彼此照顾。”她帮儿子理顺刘海，看着他的眼睛认真地说。“爱是理解。Z什么事都喜欢藏在心里，你要多体谅他，不要总是小孩子脾气知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
……  
“所以你说我们方向可能是错的？”Z感到迷茫。  
“是的，我们之前一直关注的是毒品，而且我也主要联络这方面，但是我昨天又想了一下，走海关的不一定是毒品，也可能是别的。”Milos点燃一支烟，“你不介意吧？”  
“没事，请便。”  
“我仔细回想了那一年从我的渠道流出的货，确定没有什么印象，但是昨天Natasha倒是提醒了我，那一年有一场混战，死了不少人，有被抓的有被杀的，起因倒不是毒品。”他靠近Z低声说，“是军火。”  
“什么？”Z吃惊地看着Milos，他无论如何不会想到这方面。  
“这样说就合理多了，假设他在那一年参与了这个事情，那确实不会在我这有记录，而且也只有这个能让他迅速积累资本，这是短期内贩毒做不到的。我用你给我的名字打听了一下，有人对Yaozhog Huang这个名字有印象。其他人，依然没有消息。”  
“你确定是这个人？”Z拿出手机上的照片，“怎么可能是他呢？”  
“没有照片，只有名字。那人告诉我，当年是一个亚洲人成为最后的赢家，成功和东欧那边黑帮接头。”Milos摇摇头，撇了撇嘴，“这件事让整个圈子里重新洗牌，其实，如果不是当年这场混战，我没那么容易脱身。”  
“可是这个人，他事发当天就出车祸去世了。”  
“这就更容易了，如果以他的名义做交易，最后被查到是个已经去世的人，那岂不是最好伪装？”  
“那这个亚洲人在圈子里怎么没有消息呢？”  
“洗牌的是主导者，这是内讧，是那些控制着更多渠道的人，他只得到消息趁机赚了钱而已，算是一个导火索吧，没有他还会有别人。”Milos思考了一会儿，“不过他能做到全身而退真的不容易，你说他现在还和政府保持良好关系，那就更不一般了。”  
“但我们只是推测，并没有他参与的实际证据，这等于说又是一条断头路。”Z低下头，双手插进头发里，感到又进了死胡同。  
“你要知道，我们做这些根本不可能有证据。”  
“可是，做过的事，就当他没发生吗？那些因为这些而丢掉性命的人就枉死了吗？”  
“不，我们一般不会被警方抓捕，大多横尸街头。”他喝了一口水，淡淡地说，“Z你放心，所谓天网恢恢，即使法律暂时不能制裁，他终究会有一个结果。”  
“那什么时候才是尽头，我感到遥遥无期。”  
“如果你想，其实很容易。”他抬头，认真地看着Z。  
“让他死于非命就行了。”


	42. 第四十二章

四十二  
法国气候是真的好，冬季不冷夏季不热，Z到这边才充分感受到真的只有欧洲人才能让风衣发挥出最佳功效。比如现在，下午一两点左右，在曼谷简直不能出门工作，而此刻，三人正在塞纳河边散步，风吹来，还有阵阵凉意。Z又一次想到了那有着圆圆脸颊的小朋友，如果他在，该多好。他知道S一定在家等他，想到那饱含期待又失落的眼神，心中就痛得喘不过气来。他双手扶着桥的栏杆，手指无意识地摩挲，望着河水出神。  
“这座桥之前挂满了情人锁，”Milos背靠着栏杆，双手肘支在扶手上侧脸看着Z。  
“我好像听说过，后来政府把它们拆除了对吧。”Z回过神来。  
“是，这座桥不堪负重，需要维修。不过现在你看，又有人挂上了。当年我们也挂过，对吧。”看向身边的人。  
“也许人们都想在这个浪漫的城市留下些什么，当做见证吧。”Z抬头望着不远处的铁塔，“如果不能长久，希望一些东西可以帮我们记住，记住美好。”  
“下次和他一起来吧。”梳着脏辫的人认真地看着Z，“你可以叫我Toma.”  
Natahsa告诉Z如果他们不主动告知姓名的话就不要问，所以Z一直不知道这个人叫什么。  
“我很想见见他，如果我们还在这里的话。”  
“你们要走吗？”  
“不确定，我们不能长时间呆在一个地方，没办法，人总要为曾经的错误买单。”  
“但至少你们还能彼此陪伴。希望你们一切顺利、安好。”Z真诚地看着他们，伸出双臂分别行告别礼，“就在这里告别吧，你们不要出现在公共场所太久，注意安全。这次真是太谢谢你们了。”  
“Z先生，一切顺利，祝你好运。”Milos重重拍了他的肩膀，“有需要的话，你可以通过Natahsa随时联系到我们。”  
“不要什么事都独自承担，祝你们幸福。”Toma在Z耳边悄悄说，“不要轻易放手。”  
Z的背影渐行渐远，消失在河对岸的人流中，二人携手而归。  
“Natasha说得对，他是个好人。”  
“是的，但我们要考虑离开了。”Milos抱歉地看着身边的人。“对不起，你总要跟着我到处躲。”  
“应该说我们很幸运，还有彼此。”  
……  
S处理完文向荣的丧事已经是日落时分，送走了母亲和文婶，打发了吊唁的前辈，又接受了媒体采访，他终于能回家调整一下。Om执意要跟他回去，说这几天要守着老板，照顾他。Chen也是这个意思，如果不是这几天工厂复工，他说不定也会跟着回去，S只好乖乖坐上了副驾驶。  
夕阳西下，染红了天边云朵，飞速驶过的建筑上落下一片橘色的光晕，这光也照在S放在车窗边的手臂上。温暖的颜色让S高度紧张的神经暂时舒缓，他闭上眼睛，眼前出现了半年前的那个下午：落日的余晖洒满窗台，他在窗边弹吉他，Z就坐在对面微笑看着他，眼中是满满的爱和幸福。S心底涌上一阵暖流，他忽而又觉得自己从身体中抽离，在房间一角看着缠绵拥吻的两人，橘色的光晕把他们圈了起来，周身都在发光，这是多美好的一幅画面啊。  
Om开着车，发现旁边的人好像睡着了，他放慢了车速，想让那人多睡会儿。他一直有种感觉，这几天老板应该都没有好好休息过，他甚至怀疑S根本就没有睡觉。再年轻结实的体格也经不起这种折腾，他不禁又心疼起来。想到前天接到Z的电话。  
【Om哥，对不起，我要外出几天，这两天能不能麻烦你去S那里，对在那过夜，我不放心他一个人，你在的话会好些。好的好的，谢谢。】  
他后悔没有当天晚上就过来，导致老板这么憔悴，真是后知后觉，我怎么这么蠢。他们一定发生了什么事，不然这么几天Z怎么可能不出现呢。Om转头看向S，突然有点理解了他和Z的关系，不同于上次的小矛盾，一定是有更严重的事发生，他们才不能在一起，这让他更担心了。  
S睡得太轻了，车子刚刚停稳他就醒了。美好的梦总是转瞬即逝，幸福总不能长久。他默默下车径直进入房间，洗澡换衣服，又出来坐在沙发上，一动不动，仿佛忘记了屋子里还有一个人。Om环视了一下屋子，不同于他上次离开时满满的温馨感，明明什么都没变，但总觉得没有生气，看向桌子，Z的杯子里还有半杯水，应该是自从他匆匆离开就没有被移动过。看看拉开一半的椅子，他仿佛又看到Z坐在那里浏览网页，边看边和自己闲聊，原以为这样的日子能一直延续下去，现在想来，真让人难过。他摇摇头强迫自己打消这悲伤的念头，走近沙发，挤出笑容来。  
“老板，你去休息一会儿吧。”他试探着，用手推了推S的胳膊。  
“我不困。”S回过神来，“你不要担心，我没事。”  
“你这个样子，Z会担心的。”Om在旁边坐下，递给S一杯水。“老板，我现在大概能明白了。”  
“明白什么？”  
“你们是相爱的。”Om看着S，认真地说，“以前我不信，总觉得他们在开玩笑，我也跟着瞎胡闹，但是Z养病期间我和他接触后，我发现他是真的很爱你的。和我们不一样，和陈哥也不一样，是那种很满的水，偶尔溢出一点点我们才能看到，其实很深很深。”  
“Om哥很细腻啊，”S终于微微笑了，“那我不在家的时候你们都说些什么呢？”  
“也没什么啊，就说你。他说你喜欢做什么吃什么各种各种，原来你比我了解的还好，有好多好多我都不知道的可爱，他都知道，他才是头号粉丝。至少在追星方面，我自愧不如。”Om鼓起腮帮，撇撇嘴，“他还要我说你在公司是什么样的，在剧组什么样的，说什么话，累不累各种。还有他也和我一样经常投钱给你做应援，不过他比我投的多，还买你周边各种。我们还挺有共同话题的。”  
“不过，他有一点不好。”  
“哪里不好？”  
“总让你担心就不好，比如上次拍宣传片吧，虽然我也不知道怎么回事，但是应该惹你不高兴了，还有闹绯闻那次，你都生气了，他也不来解释一下，”Om竟然越说越气，激动地拍了自己大腿，“最可恶就是好巧不巧被撞残，让我老板亲自照顾他！都把你累坏了，心疼死我了，真是的。虽然他也挺惨的吧。”  
“噢，还有，这个人明明比我大，就长得比我帅比我年轻，就跟着别人叫我Om哥，这一点我也有意见。”他摸摸自己的头顶，“也没秃啊，怎么这么显老呢。”  
S就这么安静地听着Om讲不停，微笑地看着他，仿佛能在房间看到Z和Om聊天的日常，突然羡慕起来，又后悔为什么没有在家多陪陪他。  
“然后吧，他说你们两个就像我爸妈。”  
“？”S莫名其妙地看着他。  
“他自己说的，他说他爱你就像我爸爱我妈，不过我可没有这么狡猾的爸爸。”  
“怎么狡猾？”S笑了，他第一次听到有人用狡猾形容一只笨考拉。  
“他骗我说出来你在查他。”Om突然不说话了，他想咬掉自己的舌头。  
“你说他知道了什么？”  
“不是……哎，他知道你在查他出事的监控了。还知道我叔。”Om声音越来越低，“不过我没说你查他档案的事。”  
S不敢往下想了，他确定Z在和他做同一件事，并且比自己掌握的更多。他不得不想到前一天从叶文生那里拿到的优盘，难道……不可能的，他不会骗我，不会。  
……  
Tram在国际到达处等了两小时才看到航班信息，晚点了。当他终于在人流中看到那个熟悉的身影，立刻起身快步上前。  
“Thram警官，抱歉，你怎么亲自来了？”  
“我是刚从中国那边回来，知道你也今天到，就等着你。”他边走边说，“这次还是有收获的，我们直接去那边的贵宾休息室。”  
“这，安全吗？”Z看着人来人往。  
“这里虽然人多，但是警力也有保证，放心吧。”  
Thram带着他走进休息室，在门口交代了什么又出示了工作证，工作人员带他们进入内厅。  
“你看，我找到了什么？”Thram拿出资料袋递给Z。  
“这……这是……”Z看着手中一叠照片不敢相信自己的眼睛，照片上全是一些男童的裸体照。


	43. 第四十三章

四十三  
这是一周多以来S第一次躺在床上，Om手脚并用连骗带哄地把S拉进卧室，并保证绝对不和偶像有过分举动，他说就在旁边看着S，直到睡着，不然Chen就要开除他。S只得乖乖上床，顺带提了让Om一起休息，结果那人只推辞了一句就麻溜爬上了床。由于兴奋过度，Om嘚嘚嘚讲个不停，甚至拿出手机想要记录这人生高光时刻，毕竟不是谁都能有机会和偶像同床共枕。  
“Om哥你干嘛，放下手机！”S伸手打落了手机，差点砸到Om脸上。  
“我要拍张照片发给Z，炫耀一下。”他乐呵呵的，转而又没了兴致，“不过，他应该也有这种照片，哎，肯定还很多，羡慕，嫉妒，讨厌，回来我要问他看看。”  
“他没这么恶趣味好吧。”S觉得无奈又好笑。  
“那你们是不是天天一起睡啊？”Om无聊地躺在床上，试图吹起自己的刘海。  
“……”  
“那你们又不拍照，都干嘛啊？”他突然翻身起来，兴奋地看着S，“我知道，嘿嘿嘿，你们一定……”  
S瞬间涨红脸。  
“一定在打游戏！”Om哈哈大笑起来，“Z打游戏可菜了，哈哈哈，我们在家时候玩过，他每次都输。”  
S默默地吞咽了口水，为他员工的可爱乐观点赞，有时候是需要这么一个真诚善良的朋友的，他发自内心地感激Om，感激他为公司为自己为Z付出的一切。  
“我以前不理解，也没想过，现在看到你们，我发现爱是不分性别的，人不能用自己的喜好去衡量别人，我支持你们，老板你不愧是我偶像！”Om一直讲不停，不知道什么时候已经延伸到了这个话题，“不过吧，你说两个男人，这，这……怎么解决啊……”他似乎挺纠结的。  
“Om哥，睡吧。”S被这位关心他生理需求的员工深深打动，他默默关上了灯，有点头疼。  
Om的鼾声此起彼伏，他应该忘记了自己留下来是干什么的。黑暗中，S开始重新思考这几天发生的事，他不愿相信优盘里的内容，甚至不愿回想，但直觉又告诉他，Z一定知道什么，而这和他这几天的失踪相关。他认真回忆了和Z的交往，从开始到现在。他确实是突然出现在身边的，那正是自己作为艺人第一次遭受长期网络暴力的时候，之后相识、合作、携手、相爱、分开，短短不到两年时间，每一次危机他都刚好出现，每一次也都有理由化解，不能说只是巧合。Z始终很在意我是不是相信他，我从来没有认真思考过他为什么这么问，他总说对不起，难道他从一开始就知道这件事？  
平心而论，S自始至终都认为父亲的事是个意外，但他心里很清楚，即使是意外，作为遇难者家属，他很难云淡风轻地去原谅肇事者，还是涉嫌酒驾的肇事者。但这么多年过去，他以为那人早已受到惩罚，为自己的莽撞付出了代价，谁曾想事情并不是这样。视频的出现意味着也许真正的肇事者还活着，并且隐瞒了真相。叶文生知道整件事，并且以此来威胁Z达到某种目的，而Z也因为多次违背他的意愿被反复折磨。  
你对我的好，是出自愧疚吗？  
这个想法让S更加心痛，他宁愿相信Z是有目的接近他，为了蹭热度、为了钱、为了名利，甚至为了他的肉体，也不想Z是出于愧疚而对他百般呵护，这种带着自责、同情与怜悯的感情，S不能接受。他还抱有一丝希望，希望肇事者不是Z，如果中途他下车了呢，或者车里还有人，或者他受伤不记得了……S不愿相信两人的命运在冥冥中早就绑在了一起，这是幸运，还是不幸呢。  
……  
“这些，这些你从哪里找到的？”Z看着手中的照片，“和沈国华有关吗？”  
“我去了他云南老家，时间有限，我直接到村子里打听的，但是你知道吗，村里没人认识沈国华这个人，户籍也没有，唯一记录就是十多年前报案，说是妻儿煤气泄漏意外身亡的事。再找就没有了。”Thram舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，“那个村实在太穷，年轻人都出去了，只剩下上了年纪的人，我挨家挨户去问，不过统共也没几户人家。让我问着了。”  
“你是不是打听谁家妻儿意外去世？”Z打开一瓶水递给Thram。  
“对。”  
【老伯，你记不记得这村里十多年前有一家人，老婆孩子煤气中毒过世了？】Thram带着当地警方支援的翻译，翻了两座山来到这里。  
【啊？死了？我是快要死喽。】老人耳背的厉害，支支吾吾说不清。  
【他听不见，让我想想，你是说赖二家吧。】屋里走出来一个女人，四十多岁的样子，端着洗菜盆，【我们这人本来就少，我也是嫁出去了，这不是我爹在这，我就回来照顾他。】她对着Thram摆摆手，【没几天了。】  
【你知道这个事？能说说吗？】  
【我也不知道，当时我还没嫁人，就听说好像赖二老婆和儿子都没了，不知道因为啥，村里还传过一阵，说是报应。】看到来人疑惑的目光，她接着说，【我不知道啊，我也是听说的，赖二从小没爹娘，跟着他叔长大的，手脚不干净，老大了也没个媳妇儿，他叔还是托人从别的村给说个寡妇嫁过来了。你说他就和人家好好过呗，结果还是死性不改。】  
【他怎么了？】  
【哎，我这，我这妇道人家都说不出口。他呀，好那一口儿。】那女人凑近翻译耳旁，【喜欢男人，村里都知道，老一辈人都不愿提，太丢人了。】  
【那他孩子不是也有了，还是去找别的男人？】  
【哪儿啊，那是人家寡妇带的儿子。他也倒是养了几年，动不动就打老婆和孩子，真不知道这日子怎么过的。】她拿着洗菜盆动了动腿，【这娘儿俩跟着他算是倒了霉，命也搭上了。】  
【听说是煤气泄漏？】  
【不知道，我那时候都嫁出去了，回来听说的，他后来也不知道去哪儿了。你们可以去问问他叔，就住不远，不过啊，他这儿有点儿问题，】她指着自己的头，【一会儿清醒一会儿糊涂，也没几天了。吃拉都在床上。】  
【没人照顾吗？】  
【谁照顾啊，他也是老光棍，赖二出了事跑了，气的不轻，现在就村委会的人三天去一次给他拾掇拾掇。】她看了看两人，叹了一口气，【我带你们去吧。】  
走了大约二十多分钟，那女人指着不远处一个小土坡，【喏！那个坡后面露出个茅草顶的，看到没，就那儿了。我的回去烧饭了，你们去吧。别说是我说的啊。】  
两人绕过土坡，看到一处塌败的破房子，不能想象现在还有人住，慢慢走近，门开着，一股恶臭袭来。勉强进门，屋子里倒是空落落的，徒有四壁，角落的木板上睡着个人，两人过去发现还有呼吸。看样子是走到了尽头，翻译负责联系人过来救助老人，Thram开始在房子里四处查看。这里只有一间屋子，老人就住在中堂靠墙边，里面应该是以前赖二住的地方。木门已经糟了，推开迎面是一个柜子，旁边一张木板可能是床，还有一个桌子，只有这些。他打开了所有能打开的地方，除了一堆土还有一个破旧的本子，里面夹了一些照片，全是男童的裸体照。  
“所以你就带了这些回来，不过，”Z又仔细看了看，“这都是同一个人吧，虽然不太清楚了，也能看出来，这是同一个人。”  
“就是他儿子。”Thram摇着头，“我把照片给赖二的叔叔看，老人家快不行了，但是情绪激动，虽然没有说话，我觉得应该就是了。后来又找了几家人，也都说印象里是他儿子。”  
“可是不奇怪吗？按你说的情况，他们根本不会有煤气，怎么煤气泄漏死了？警方当时没有调查吗？”  
“那里太偏僻了，他是跑到很远很远的镇上报的案，年代久远了，不知道具体什么情况，我已经委托当地警方留意这个事，也试图联系赖二老婆的家人那边，有进展会给我们回复的。”  
“太可怕了。”Z简直不敢相信，“天网恢恢，在哪儿呢？”  
“他换了三个身份，这件事发生后改名沈国华，用这个名字报了案，继而远走他乡，现在成了叶文生。这种人，一定会有报应的。”Thram右手握拳，重重按在桌子上。  
“我在法国那边打听到了消息，叶文生很可能参与了八年前向东欧贩卖军火的事，不知道国际上这边你能不能查到什么消息。”Z喝了一口水。  
“这个人真是天理难容。不会有好下场的。”Thram看着手中的资料袋，“对了，S给我电话了，说关于他父亲的车祸有一些事想问我。”  
“他……”Z心跳的很快，已经掩饰不住慌乱，“他已经查到车祸了？”  
“我不知道，上次我们见面说的是叶文生，我没有和他提起过车祸的事，因为当时我也不知道那起车祸和他有关，我们都被叶文生算计了。”Tram长长出了一口气，抬头看向Z，“你准备怎么办？看来他有可能已经知道了。你要去见他吗？”  
“去，要去见他，该来的总会来，我不能一直逃避。”Z像是下定了很大的决心，慢慢起身，“那我先走了。”  
……  
在Om再三要求下，S终于答应在家休息一天，此刻他刚喝完Om的爱心粥，准备去厨房洗碗。听到门被打开，有人进来了。S突然停下了手上的动作，心跳的飞快，感到有人向这边走来他竟不敢回头，那人好像也停住了脚步，两人就这样僵持着。S内心百感交集，他太渴望Z回来，但又不知道该怎样去面对他，他迟迟不敢转过身去。但那人却开口了：  
“SUP，我回来了。”  
听到这句话，瞬间所有的顾虑都消失了，S回身就正好转入了那人的怀抱。  
你回来了，真好。


	44. 第四十四章

四十四  
两人就这样紧紧拥抱，感受着彼此的心跳，站了好久好久。像是想起了什么，S突然弹开，双手抓住Z的手臂，紧张地看着他，“你的腿怎么样？你不能久站。”Z一把揽过对面的人，用力圈住他，闻着他的头发，在耳边轻轻亲吻了一下，“我好了，完全好了，站多久都可以。”  
不知道是谁先解开了谁的衣服，两人拥吻着从厨房到客厅，被椅子碰了一下后，Z顺势俯身把S压在餐桌上。唇瓣在厮磨，舌尖在纠缠，Z的手指轻轻从身下人的侧腰滑上胸膛。光滑细腻的触感唤醒了身体的渴望，S一边回应着Z的亲吻，一边伸手去解开他的裤子。  
“我先去洗澡。”Z放开S的嘴唇喘息着，按住了他的手。  
“一起去。”S环住Z的脖子，仰面看着他笑。  
Z捏了他的脸颊，宠溺地蹭蹭鼻尖，起身将他抱进了浴室。  
为了避免还没洗澡就在浴室覆雨翻云，Z强忍着身体的躁动让小朋友自己脱衣服跳进浴缸里，他背过身去洗淋浴。S泡在水中，下巴支在双臂上趴在浴缸边看着Z洗澡。那人身体结实有力，线条硬朗，有着宽厚的双肩和窄窄的腰线，臀部紧翘浑圆，是完美的倒三角型，他此刻正在涂泡泡液。  
“哥，你背后没有涂到，左边，对，上面上面，哎。腿上，腿上向外对对，哎呦，笨死了。扭过来我看看，快点快点。”S一边指挥着一边不断挑逗Z，让他转过身来。Z只得回身，用沾满泡沫的手在小朋友鼻尖上轻轻点出了一个泡泡球，“不要闹，很快洗好了。”又捏了他的脸颊，顺便俯身亲了一下。S就趁势伸手在Z胸上狠狠抓了两把，甜笑地看着他，心满意足。  
Z终于冲洗掉身上最后一点泡泡，回身就把S从浴缸里捞了出来抱进卧室，丢在床上。他双手支在S身体两侧，温柔地看着身下的人，感觉他消瘦了很多，他描画着S的嘴唇，觉得他的皮肤更白了，是惨白，Z的心深深地刺痛了。  
“对不起。”Z红了眼圈，一滴泪水落在S的脸上。  
S伸出双手捧住Z的脸，轻轻摇头，微笑着把他拉近自己，“你回来就好了。”  
每一个细胞都在渴望，每一寸肌肤都在思念。短暂的分别让他们更加迫切地想要融入彼此的身体，Z放开S的嘴唇，吻向脸颊、耳垂、脖颈、锁骨，他细细舔舐着S身上残留的水珠。吮吸、噬咬以及融合的碰撞让S禁不住呻吟颤抖起来，他抬头啃咬Z的肩膀，双手扣入他背部的肌肤，努力让他贴近自己，同时又不断向上迎合着Z的律动。两人各怀心事，又深深爱着对方，这难以言说的爱与痛转为对彼此身体的索取与给予，在唇齿间化为痴缠，在体内汇集成阵阵流动的爱意。Z的额头渗出细密的汗珠，顺着脸颊滑落，他伸手从身下环住S的腰略微抬高让自己更深入，同时加快了频率，极致的快感触动两人的神经，他们同时迎来释放。Z感到胸口湿湿的，低头去看怀中的人，只见他眼中一片水雾，泪水从眼角滑落，他哭了。Z去抚摸他的脸，亲吻他的眼睛，紧紧把S抱在怀里不住地道歉，自己也默默流下泪来。  
S最近承受了太多，精神一直高度紧张，看到Z回来，既满足幸福又忐忑不安。与爱人缠绵的极致快感让他的神经终放松下来，一时间思念、悲伤、懊悔与委屈统统涌上心头，此刻他不是那个八面玲珑的Sain，他是需要爱人呵护和安慰的Sup，去掉伪装的坚强，他是一个渴望被爱的小朋友。他把脸埋进Z的胸膛，听着他的心跳，感到安心而幸福。只要你在就好了，只要你在。  
S枕着Z的胳膊呼吸慢慢变得沉静，一直绕在Z脖子上的手臂慢慢滑了下来，他睡着了。Z侧身看着他，纯净可爱的脸颊上似乎还有泪痕，要承受多少委屈才会在爱人面前流泪，Z心痛得要窒息。他微微起身想抬手抚摸S的头发，就感到他的手紧紧抓上了自己的胳膊。  
“你别走，你不要走好不好。”  
只见S眉间微蹙，神情悲伤，不断扭动着身子，可眼睛还是闭着的，他在说梦话了。  
“我不走，我不走，我在。”Z紧紧把S抱住，拍着他的背，在耳边轻轻说，“我会陪着你，一直陪着你。”  
睡梦中的人仿佛听到了，得到了安慰似的，不再挣扎，慢慢平静下来，很快又露出了幸福的表情，沉沉睡去。


	45. 第四十五章

四十五  
最近发生的这一连串事情让所有人连轴转了近三周，大家精神上和身体上已经接近极限，但没有人提出休假或加薪要求。他们每天看到S准时出现在办公室，自信从容地处理所有事务，永远处变不惊的样子给大家极大的鼓励，他们觉得事情一定能解决，会越来越好的。不出所料，现在情况慢慢稳定了下来，朝着转好的方向前进，终于能松口气了。文向荣去世后，董事会作了调整，高层以及中层岗位重新竞聘，许多新鲜的血液加入进来，公司重现活力。很多时候我们以为会被重重阻碍击垮，实际上，当你全力以赴去做也没有时间思考成败的时候，事情也就做成了。正如大家都以为在面临信任危机、经济危机以及高层震荡后，SN在短期内要沉寂一段时间，没想到他们竟迅速重整旗鼓势如破竹又追了上来，并借力ZMAJI集团的合作甩了同行几条街。人们不禁要对这个作风硬派、做事高效的青年刮目相看，不愧是商界元老一手栽培出来的奇才。媒体又一边倒地争相要采访这个年轻偶像背后的励志故事，商演和片约纷至沓来。  
在所有岗位竞聘者尘埃落定后，S宣布所有员工带薪休假五天，中层休三天另外两天轮休，同时每人都得到了一笔数额不等的丰厚奖金。为了不让大家临时加班，所有网络预订一周后发货。Chen和Om也被强迫回家休息，不得踏进公司一步。这两人听说Z回来了，干脆心有灵犀地连S的家门都没踏进去过，电话也没打一个。Tram匆匆中国行回来之后就投入到工作中，他被内部通知即将升任总局局长，一方面他拥有了更多资源渠道，另一方面他做事要更谨慎了，所以这几天他还没时间约见Z商量下一步的行动。  
终于又回到了期待已久的平淡日常。Z回来那天两人都异常疲惫，从下午一直睡到第二天早上，其间S一直都没有醒来，但是手臂始终抓住Z不放。这些天两人一直呆在家里没出门，早上一起醒来做早餐，S工作，Z就在旁边陪着，时不时投喂水果和零食；中午一起在厨房忙活半天，除了煮粥煲汤还能喝，其他显然都不能吃，于是两人下载了不少做饭app现学现卖；中午有时会午睡，但是基本都没成功，因为他们一旦躺在床上就想做点别的；下午一起健身运动，晚上牵手入睡。天气好的话，他们会在天台上看日出、看云朵、看夕阳、看星星，天气不好就在房间一起听音乐或者抱在一起什么也不做，Z还当起了S的陪练，陪他熟悉台词背稿子。  
他们之间保持着一种微妙的平衡，谁都没有提起前一段时间发生的事，S不提他知道了什么，Z也没说他去了哪里，就好像什么都没发生，谁都害怕打破这平衡，都想紧紧抓住这来之不易的幸福。S已经打定主意装作什么都不知道，他不想再去查也不想再听，更不愿想Z对自己的爱饱含了多少其他成分，现在只要Z陪在身边就好，他宁愿做一只鸵鸟。Z其实有好多次下定决心和S讲清楚，但每每看到那人幸福的笑脸、充满爱意的眼神，想到午夜梦回那睡梦中紧握着的手，他又不忍心开口。他太想看到S的笑容太想紧紧抱住他，永远都不要再分开，不要让他再孤身一人。只要我能陪着他，只要他能幸福，我愿意瞒着他一辈子，我心甘情愿一直忍受良心煎熬，对不起，我是个没有勇气的自私的人，对不起，我还是很爱你。  
【Thram警官，实在抱歉，我放弃调查叶文生了，也不再想追究当时事情的真相。我以为帮S找到父亲事故的真凶是帮他，我才发现，我只是在伤害他，我只是卑微地想洗清自己的罪责，我应该受到良心的谴责，对不起，我终究是个很懦弱的人。】  
【你们两个怎么回事？他也和我联系说不再调查了，你要明白，真相就是真相，它就在那里，每个当事人都有权知道，这也是对逝者的尊重。好吧，既然你们都这么说，我多说无益，有需要你随时联系我好了。这个事，我会处理。】  
Z放下手机看向熟睡的人，帮他理顺额前的碎发，又亲吻了那人的脸颊，感到满满的幸福。感谢主，你一定听到了我那天说的话，他会幸福的，感谢你满足了我卑微的乞求。  
……  
休假的最后一天，Z早早起床，他要回公寓一趟拿些东西。房间里的某个小朋友开始紧张地闹起情绪来。  
“你又要走了！”他把脸蒙在被子里，一只手伸出来抓住Z的胳膊。  
“我很快就回来。”Z试图拉下被子，没成功，转而去揉S的头。  
“你上次也这么说的，就没回来。”他躲在被子里，声音有点听不清，Z只好又跪坐在旁边，慢慢拉了拉被子，这次拉下来了，却看到S嘟着嘴、眼圈红红的，一幅失落的表情。一阵心酸涌上心头。他伸手去抱住藏在被子里的人，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。  
“对不起，我一定会回来，房东要找我，必须过去交代一下。你再睡一会儿，我保证你还没睡醒我就已经回来了好不好。”Z的手指在他胳膊上轻轻按了一下。  
“房东？你不是房东吗？”缩在怀里的脑袋动了动。  
“楼上的，说是有点漏水，我要去看一下，再收拾一下行李。”  
“为什么！你又要去哪？”小朋友开始不安分地动起来。  
“我要搬过来啊，老婆不要我，那我就不搬了。”他低头看着正在嘟嘴的人，轻轻笑了。  
“那，那你去吧，你一定要快回来。不然我就不要你了。”S脸色终于缓和下来，伸手捏了Z的脸。  
“一定很快，不然老婆跑了怎么办。你再睡会儿。”他把S放平，又在额头上亲吻了一下，转身出门。  
事实上，Z刚出门S就起来了，他落寞地走向客厅，在沙发上坐下，他已经习惯了在这里等待他的爱人，即使他说他很快就回来。可是分别的当儿，就已经开始想念了，你什么时候回来？  
果然不到半小时门就响了，可是他怎么不直接开呢？S笑着打开门，笑容僵在了脸上。  
“怎么，不请我进去坐坐？”那人拿出一块方帕擦了额头的汗珠。  
“你来干什么？”S回身引人进门。  
“我来提醒你，每周一约，可别忘了。”叶文生打量着客厅的装饰，在沙发坐下，“你不会想放我鸽子吧？”  
“你还是多保重身体吧，我想我们的条件要重新谈。”S在对面椅子坐下，“视频我看了。”  
“你不想知道更多吗？”  
“不想，我不在乎他是不是肇事者。”  
“哈哈，好啊。”叶文生大笑起来，“老五啊老五，看看你的好儿子，跟杀父仇人打得火热，早把你忘到九霄云外了。真是出乎我意料啊。”  
“我不在乎，随你怎么想，还有，你也不要试图再用这个来威胁Z。”S抬头盯着叶文生，“即使最终要报案，我也会等他，我更不会责怪他，不过你是怎么拿的这个视频？我想你也脱不了关系吧。”  
叶文生瞳孔微缩，看着S好久没有讲话，他无意识地摩挲着手上的戒指沉思了一会儿，“那行吧，是我自找没趣。你们好自为之，我们还会再见的。”他起身准备离开，又回头笑看着S，“那我只能看视频回忆你的好处了。”  
S的心突然沉了一下，定定地站在那里，但转而便抬头对那人微笑道：“四叔好好看，别太伤身，你要是喜欢，我可以多录一些送你。”  
……  
Z停下车几乎是一路小跑着回来，走进院门看到一个熟悉的身影，他突然站住，心头一惊。  
“回来啦？”叶文生笑着走来，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“身体也好了嘛，需要工作随时欢迎你回来找我。”没等到Z的回答，他便径自出了院门。  
Z赶忙跑上台阶，打开门，看到S坐在沙发上，松了一口气，伸手抱住他。S起身张开双臂迎接爱人的拥抱，心中有种苦涩的甜蜜，他用力拍了Z的背：“你怎么才回来，我等好久了。”  
“前后不到一小时，我已经跑着回来了。你看，都出汗了。”Z放开S，笑看着他，“你不会不要我吧。”  
“嗯~”他轻轻哼了一声，随即又圈住了Z的脖子，送上了甜软的嘴唇。  
“刚才那人怎么会来？”结束了长久的亲吻，Z不放心地问。  
“没什么，文叔去世了，文婶不在，他过来客套一下表示哀悼罢了。不提他了，我想吃西瓜。”他转身走向厨房。  
Z心中一阵忐忑，叶文生怎么会突然跑来S家里，我不在的那几天发生了什么？Z不能想了，他突然心生恐惧，叶文生这个人是个什么作风他太熟悉了，不是志在必得绝不会轻易下手，而他一旦出手，不达目的决不罢休。想到那些男童照片，想到和他同期进公司的那些孩子们，又突然想到了S的背影，Z感到不寒而栗。  
手机的突然震动把Z拉回神来。  
【S已经知道你的事了，还有，我有些有趣的东西想分享给你看，这两天你要是有时间可以来找我。】


	46. 第四十六章

四十六  
“你对SN的印象。好吃、有品质、售后好、发货快、口味多、老板帅，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”S一边翻看调研结果的汇报，一边乐得不行，大声念给Z听，那个人正在厨房捣鼓着做布丁。“你听见没？老板帅！哈哈哈哈。”他走进厨房把下巴放在Z肩膀上，“你别做啦，昨天就没成功。面包还烤黑了。”  
“这不一样，网上说这个很简单，我准备练习好了做吃播呢。”Z回头亲了一下圆脸颊。“或者拍照，发给别人宣传。再说说还有什么好处，让我听听老婆有多优秀。”  
“那好吧，”S调整了一下姿势，清了嗓子拿起腔调，“你对SN的建议，希望多多开发新产品，种类更丰富，进军餐饮希望开分店，希望……嗯？”S不出声了，“没有了。”他转身准备走。  
“我看看，还有什么？”Z被勾起好奇心，回头跟上，伸着脖子向他手里看，“给我看看，哈哈哈哈哈哈，这么关键的建议，你怎么不读了？哈哈哈哈。”只见页面上写着：一定要让Z继续代言，太帅了！希望SN能够联合其他产品做推广，比如内衣……  
“我要看看这个账号，不给她发货！屏蔽她，哼！”小朋友气鼓鼓窝在沙发上，“这条建议作废。”  
“别啊，你看上百条赞呢，大家都这么想哈哈哈哈。”Z拉过小朋友的手亲了一口。“我愿意为了老婆的事业牺牲一下，不要管我，我不辛苦。”S不做声。  
Z坐在沙发上伸手把小朋友搂在怀里，让他靠在身上，但小朋友还是不说话把头扭到一边。Z低下头去亲圆圆脸，又被躲开，像是真生气了。  
“好了好了，别生气，我不脱，只脱给你看，好吧？”他伸手把S的脸扭过来，捏了捏脸颊，又啄了几口。  
“别闹，”S推开他的手，“你忘了上次告诉过你，我希望你做你喜欢的事，不用和我绑在一起，反正你现在解约了，可以自己做主，想接其他工作我让陈哥给你安排。”他抬头看着Z，眼睛睁得大大的，依然下意识地嘟着嘴。  
“我看到你这张脸就不想做别的了，”他又低头在嘟嘟嘴上啄了几口，眼中满是笑意，“我现在只想帮你卖货，不想干别的，然后，有很多家杂志社联系我，有国内也有国外，我接了几家定期给他们照片。”  
“真的？”S终于抬眼，伸手拉住Z的手臂，“我只是不想你因为我放弃自己的事业而已。”  
“怎么会，能遇见你是我这辈子最幸运的事，能天天看着你我就很知足了。你知道吗？中国有句古话，大概说前世要看一个人五百次，今生才能换来一次相遇。”他的手下意识地摩挲着S的手臂，“我觉得吧，我上辈子可能为了看你把脖子扭断了。这辈子才这么幸运，能天天守着你呢。”  
“你怎么这么蠢！”S笑着打了考拉的头，“怎么不说你上辈子是望夫石呢！”  
“没准真是。那你上辈子一定辜负了我的心，所以要补偿我，快亲亲我。”Z努力把脸往前凑，得到了轻轻一巴掌。  
“说正事，那这几天就要拍宣传片了，要调整状态。”S认真地思说。  
“好。”亲脸颊。  
“要贴面膜。”  
“好。”亲手指。  
“要饮食清淡。”  
“我保证只吃兔肉。”被打头。  
“要锻炼塑形。”  
“那要靠你了，不然我们每天运动三次吧。”Z凑到小朋友耳边悄悄说，果然又被打了头。  
“说正经的，要早睡。”S转身双手去扯Z的脸，又揉了他的胡茬。  
“如果你听话配合，好好让我亲，应该能早睡。”一脸得意。  
“你就不能想点别的！”起身作势要走。  
“我刚才已经说了，”Z伸手把他拉回来，“看到你的脸就不想做别的了，小白兔快过来让我亲一下，我保证不在这里脱你衣服。”  
两人就这样嬉闹着晃过去了大半个下午，很显然，布丁又没做成功，不过牛奶味的布丁是被吃干净了。  
……  
第二季的宣传片有三个故事场景，依然是两人的合体代言，第一场景是校园，面向学生推广经济实惠的零食礼包；第二场景是居家生活，适合全家分享的多口味礼盒；第三场景是为了宣传在国王广场开设的实体餐饮店，走商务轻奢风格，制服诱惑。样片上网后，点击量瞬间过万，新一季货品还没上架就已经被多家主流商超预定。SN已然成了行业的风向标，吸引不少企业前来寻求合作，包括旅游、保险、房产、健身器材等等，Chen说还真的接到了内衣品牌的信息，被S以八竿子打不着边为由一口拒绝，并且警告不许把消息透露给Z知道。  
庆祝会在新开的实体店举办，除了公司员工参加外，还邀请了不少大客户以及网络抽选的幸运粉丝，一时间客流量激增，人们甚至一大早就开始在门口排队。出于安全考虑，S第一时间开辟网络预订以及外卖送餐服务，又获得一众好评。网页上的餐品以及实景图都出自Z的手笔，光影恰到好处，食物看起来美味新鲜，为海外游客以及喜好打卡网红店的人士提供了最佳选择。  
两人已经小半年没去过ZMAJI了，最近发生了太多事，Natasha又帮了很多忙，他们心里都觉得过意不去，约定今天晚上过去放松一下。Z有一些后续的个人硬照要拍，所以S忙完后先过去，在那里等着。虽然两人都不很在乎别人的看法，甚至S觉得被拍到也没什么，但Z还是认为不要给多事的媒体机会，怕给SN造成影响。  
拍摄过程很顺利，Z非常专业，提前一小时就结束了，他刚拿起电话要打给S，恰好就过来一条信息：  
【今天有时间来吗？】  
【抱歉，没有。】锁屏，拿起车钥匙快步下楼，兜里的提示音又响了一声，接连三声。Z直到坐进车里才又拿出手机，屏幕出现的画面让他瞬间面无血色，他握紧拳头踩下油门，车子像一阵风驶出地库。


	47. 第四十七章

四十七  
“怎么样，还是老毛病？”叶文生躺在床上看着来人，示意身边人退出去。  
“叶生，从新加坡到曼谷，跟你这么多年，有话我就直说了。”那人在旁边椅子上坐下，“这次不是心脏，是肝上的问题，你跟我回去做进一步检查吧。”  
“还有多久？”他显得很平静。  
“手术成功，三年以上，好好调养的话还是有很大希望的。这种病其实看心情，不少患者换了环境慢慢好转了。”  
“你不要宽慰我，这些事我也早就看淡了。你回去吧，以后也不用过来了，咱们就在这告别吧。”叶文生从床头柜拿出一张支票递给那人，“你是唯一一个不想要我的命，反而要我好好活着的人，这是你应得的。但是，还要提醒你，要懂规矩。有些东西，应该比我早一步消失在这世上了。”  
“叶生放心吧，病例、尸检、诊疗记录这些会全部销毁。维持的药按时吃，有任何问题随时找我，我暂时不会离开曼谷。”  
“那你是等着替我办完最后的事喽。”叶文生反而笑了起来，“到时如果有人联系你，请看在钱的面子上，帮我最后一个忙。”  
“好。你的东西什么时候取出来？它会加重你的消耗。”  
“过几天吧，你看，我差点忘了，看来咱们还告别不了。”  
“都是应该的，随时叫我。”  
那人走后，叶文生闭上眼睛深深呼出一口气来。听到门被轻轻推开，看向来人。  
“四叔，我们这几天一直接到一些文件包，跟上次一样，你看，又来了。”他手里拿着一封快递邮件，“地址也很奇怪，搜索显示是一个邮筒，不知道怎么寄出来的。”  
“行了，你去做事吧，我看看。”  
“四叔，你身体……没事吧。”那人转身要走又犹犹豫豫回头，“我看医生走的时候神情也不对。”  
“Vee，你过来，我问你些事。”叶文生拍拍床边，示意那人坐下。“这些年你跟着我，受累了吧。”  
“没有没有，老板你救过我的命，给我工作，教我做事，对我恩重如山。你不要说这种话。”他情绪有点激动，从床上起来，跪在地板上，“是我，是我能力不行，一直没让您满意。”  
“我对你很满意孩子，也许是我这个大家长做的不好，Ze也走了，Mio也死了。”他叹了口气，“是我的问题。”  
“不不，Ze他恩将仇报，根本不配您对他这么好，他辜负了您的栽培。”Vee的表情突然变得愤怒。  
“我对你们就像对我的孩子，没有家长会责怪孩子，让他去吧。”他认真看着Vee，“这么多人里，我最看中你，你心够狠、手腕够硬，有经营的头脑，所以我没有让你走艺人这条路，反而跟着我做事，以后这些生意，要靠你了。”  
“四叔你不要这样说。”  
“最近那批货，你来接吧，以后我要慢慢退出来，留位置给你们。”文向荣拿起手中的资料袋，“一直有人不让我安生啊。”  
“是谁？我去解决。”Vee的表情转为阴狠，“是不是Ze？”  
“可能不是他，你不要对他有情绪，Mio的死他也很难过。”他说完这句话转眼瞥了那人一眼，看到对方已经难以掩饰心中的愤怒，他微微笑了。  
“您不要替他掩饰了，他利用了Mio的感情，如果不是他……”他情绪越来越激动，“最好不是他在给您找麻烦，不然，我不会放过他的！”  
“好了，去吧孩子，去准备一下，随时等通知，就这两天接货。”  
门被关上，叶文生打开资料袋，里面是一些当年交易的照片，虽然只有三分之一侧脸，但已经能够断定就是本人。事实上，他还接到了一些信息：  
【该还的总要还。】  
【你的报应要来了。】  
【还记得当年的事吗?】  
他一时不能确定这些消息的来源，所以按兵不动，他仔细回顾近些年的交易，试图找到那些的罪过的人，但毫无头绪，因为所有欠他债的人早就不在人世。这一生历险无数，死里逃生、改头换面，浮浮沉沉，他极度渴望财富，享受被人尊敬，喜欢别人近乎变态的仰慕来满足自己卑微的内心。他永远忘不了那人第一次看他的眼神。  
“赖二，快点快点，要赶不上了。”一早上媳妇就开始催自己，听说今天有些商人来做慈善捐款，每家都能领到救助包和一千块钱，这钱够一家人生活一年了。  
“你带着孩子去，说不定能多领一包，咱家困难，说说好话。”他抱着孩子出门，媳妇再三叮嘱。  
村头已经聚集了好多人，由于开不进来车，那些人只能用板车推着救济包翻山过来。赖二一眼就在人群中看到一个英俊的男人，他面容温和脸上始终挂着笑容，年纪和自己差不多大，打扮休闲但考究，是自己从来没见过也一辈子接触不到的人，赖二不觉看呆了。在排队领东西时候，他突然自惭形秽，觉得自己卑微而龌龊，他一直向后退，看着那人给村民双手递上救济包，他心跳的厉害，最后连看也不敢看了。村民纷纷挤到他前面，他抱着孩子站的远远的。  
“还有谁没有领到吗？这位大哥，是不是没有领？”直到那人穿过人群把包裹递上来，赖二才回过神来。  
“我，我，谢谢你。”赖二脸红的厉害，心要跳出嗓子，他赶紧低下头，一手接了袋子，一手抱着孩子转身就走。但走了两步他突然想到，刚才被人挤过去了，没拿到钱。这钱太重要了，但他迟迟不敢回去和那人说自己没拿到钱，他恨不得即刻毙命。但看到怀里的孩子，他重重咽了口唾沫，鼓起勇气抬头，但那人已经走远了。他狠心追过去，“等，等等……”  
“大哥，怎么了？”那人回头是灿烂的笑容，但笑容越灿烂，赖二越觉得自己污秽。  
“我，我……我没。”他声音越来越低。  
【耀中，走了，时间来不及了！】远处有人喊他，他回头应了一声，赶忙转身，掏出钱包，拿出一叠钱来塞给赖二。  
“不够是吗？这些你拿着，给孩子买点吃的，真可爱。大哥我要走了，下次来。”他拍了拍孩子的肩膀，赶紧一路小跑离开了。  
不是不够，不是，是我没有领到钱……我不是要多拿……  
……  
【你干什么！我不是已经给你钱了，你起来！】赖二中午回家听到孩子哭声赶紧进门，看到那人光着屁股正把孩子按在床上，气喘吁吁。  
【啊！】赖二刚拉开叔父，就听到媳妇站在门边惊呼。  
【你，你不是人！我要杀了你！】媳妇不知从哪里拿来菜刀就要乱砍，赖二赶紧伸手去抱孩子，被叔父推开，慌乱中刀尖指向了大哭的孩子，哭声突然终止。伴随一声尖叫，媳妇把刀挥向了赖二的胳膊，登时鲜血直流，她回头去砍叔父，反被钳制住扼住了喉咙……  
【你去报警，你杀了我吧！反正人已经死了！】叔父坐在地上，看着身边的两具尸体。  
【我受够了！你简直不是人！】赖二从地上爬起来要出门，后脑被人敲了闷棍昏了过去。  
这个梦太长了，他睁眼就看到一个人骑在自己身上，气喘吁吁，下体钻心地疼，他的手被钳制，动弹不得，嘴里是破布，叫不出声。“赖二，乖，听话，陪叔叔玩一会儿，别告诉人。”他睁着眼睛流下泪来，疼晕了过去。忽然听到耳边有人说，“金家新买了电车，听说电池怪值钱的，你今天跟我去弄来，能弄点钱。上学？上什么学！给老子去弄钱，你爹死的早，你就是我养大的，你就得孝敬我。”他被捉住被打被骂，叔父过来赔礼道歉领走了他，回家又被按在了床上……不知道从什么时候起，他看见女人根本硬不起来了……  
他终于昏沉醒来，走到房间外看到躺在床上的人，拿起枕头拼命盖在他脸上，直到那人不再动弹，他关上门，迅速跑出屋子，跑到镇上，一路没停，好几次他都认为自己会死在路上。  
“我，我要报案，我老婆和儿子死了……煤气中毒，老家人帮忙办了，我，我叫……沈国华……”  
……  
“你好，我替老板来送货。”他站在办公室，紧张得手心出汗，小心地看着那人，可是他始终没有抬头。  
“好的，我很快安排人去接。”感觉到那人还站着，“怎么？还有别的吗？”  
“没，没了。”  
……  
为了能够像个人一样站在你面前，你不知道我经历了什么，可是我换来的是什么？毫不在意。  
“这怎么好意思，我是沈国华，是个粗人，我们是不是见过？”  
“没有吧，见过的话我一般都有印象，你要是说做公益那就更不记得了。”不知有意还是无意，他就那么云淡风轻地提起了那件事，让我一辈子都在他面前自惭形秽的事，为什么！  
为什么你永远自信从容，为什么你生来好像就不用担心挨饿受冻，为什么你要那么好心去施舍，你知不知道，你悲天悯人的样子，真的很讨厌。我和你相比，永远都显得粗鄙而不堪，为什么！现在，连你的儿子也跟你一样，让人讨厌！  
……  
“你干什么！不许进去，四叔在休息!”Vee的声音在客厅响起来，“Ze你不要太过分，我忍你很久了！”  
“滚开！”脚步声越来越近，那人打开了卧室门。


	48. 第四十八章

四十八  
ZMAJI的基调其实同大多数酒吧差不多，高级灰搭配复古吊灯，只不过用料以及装饰物更考究。高度私密性给人一种与世隔绝的感受，置身于此，昼夜不分，不知今夕何夕。吧台边上坐着一个身形瘦高背影笔挺的男人，不同于以往的  
谈笑风生，他此刻显得很安静，面前摆着一杯鲜红色鸡尾酒和一杯苏打水，但他都没有喝，右手指有意无意地描摹着杯壁，好像在等人。  
“来，尝尝这个。”Natahsa从吧台后端出两个小碟子，一只上面有个精致的咖啡杯，另一只上是一块小蛋糕，她微笑地看向那人，“你应该不经常喝咖啡吧，不过我希望你尝尝。”  
“确实，我觉得太苦了，不知道Z怎么就能一杯接着一杯喝。”S伸手接过盘子，微微笑着，“这个蛋糕看起来很好吃啊。”  
“这是我亲手做的，甜度很高，配合着咖啡一起，很棒。”她把盘子向S面前推了推，“Z说的没错，有时候你真的就是个孩子，特别可爱的孩子。”  
“味道，有点酸？”S尝了一口，细细品，又喝一口，确实酸。  
“哈哈，是的，你平时喝的都是浓缩或者加了奶的，这是我们自己做的，平时招待朋友或者家人，叫做‘domac cafa’。”Natasha自己也从后台端出一杯来，陪着S喝了一口，“这种口味偏土耳其风格，你知道吗，听说有的人用杯子里的咖啡渣来占卜。”她美丽魅惑的大眼睛盯着S，眼中是满满笑意，“好像还很灵。”  
“虽然我经常礼拜，但基本上没有占卜这种想法，但行好事，莫问前程，这是我家人一直告诉我的。”S说着就喝完了最后一口咖啡，开始吃蛋糕，“真的！太好吃了。”他挑剔的嘴巴对这块甜点给予高度赞扬。  
“当然，你没有听说过吗？俄罗斯的蛋糕最美味，俄罗斯的姑娘最漂亮。”她边说边扭动腰肢，向S伸手飞出了一个吻，顺带眨了眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”S顺势接住了Natasha的手，在手背上轻轻亲吻了一下回礼。“虽然我知道这么说太轻了，但是，真的很感谢你为我们做的一切。”  
“不不不，生意和人情是分开的，你不要想太多，我们是朋友，也是生意伙伴，但这两者没有交集。”她在S的身边坐下，端起杯子，“我们本来就有意向合作，那件事只是提前促成而已。”  
S看着咖啡杯，里面确实有许多残渣，不知道怎么回事，他眼前竟然出现了Z受伤时躺在医院，浑身产满绷带的样子。他揉揉眼睛，呼了一口气。  
“你，很爱他吧。”S看向身边的人，终于将存在心底许久的疑问说出了口。  
“我也很喜欢你。”Natasha转头与S对视了片刻，两人都笑了。“他很爱你，但他一直觉得很亏欠你，我不想看他痛苦，所以那天我也去找了Mio。”  
“他和你说的吗？亏欠我？”  
“他什么都没说，他这个人不会说的。我想你应该也感受到了，”Natasha喝了一口咖啡，“因为，我们都很爱他。”  
“当时你也看到了，Mio的情况很糟，神经衰弱很厉害，并且有人24小时监控她。”  
“我们去的时候没别人，那就是说故意引我出现的？”  
“是，房间有监控，我们去的时候做了处理。Mio也许当时就认为自己活不久了，她告诉我Z一直亏欠你是因为，曾经的网络暴力，是他造成的。”  
“什么意思？你说两年前那次？”S的头脑有一瞬间空白。  
“是的，当时拍你照片的人就是Z。”  
“不可能，那时候我还不认识他。”S不愿回想那个让他跌入谷底差点丧失了所有工作机会的事件，那度日如年的两个月。  
“他拍了照片，但不知道什么原因，始终没有上传网络，最后是Mio用他的账号传到了网上，并且发布了很多不实言论。Mio说因为这件事，Z始终没有原谅他，甚至有整整一年时间没有和她交流过，也拒绝合作。”Natahsa伸手拍了拍S的肩膀，“他始终觉得是自己拍的照片给你带来了麻烦，现在看来也许Z很早很早就喜欢你了，比合作之前，更早。”  
“大概是那个时间，Z第一次来到我的店里，你看，我已经在故事开始前就输给你了。”她站起身走到S身后，双手环住他的肩膀，把脸凑到他耳边轻轻笑说，“所以，请你好好爱他吧。我祝福你们。”  
原来你始终觉得亏欠我的，是这件事，为什么，你这么善良。  
S深深吸了一口气，看来Natasha不知道车祸的事，那就意味着，Z之前也不知道，他甚至不一定看过视频。应该是在我被拘留的那两天，叶文生把这件事告诉了他。S想到那天在警车上看到Z孤单而悲伤的背影，他就那么决绝地走向群众微笑着去平息舆论，想到他在医院的告别，该是有多心痛。  
“我先回去了，Z如果过来找我，就说我今天不等他了。”S起身准备离开，丝毫没注意到自己说话完全没有逻辑。  
“你怎么不自己告诉他呢？他不是住在你哪儿？”Natasha一时也有点懵。  
“我，我，想给他一个惊喜。”S匆匆出门。  
我不要他带着愧疚面对我，我要亲自告诉他，所有的事，我从来没有也不会责怪他，从今往后，我要我们好好相爱。但现在，必须要处理一个人。  
“Thram警官，抱歉，我是S，我这里有一个视频，想你帮我看看。对，好的好的，我直接过去，好。”  
……  
“你简直不是人！”Z走进卧室，一手揪住叶文生的睡衣领子，把他半提了起来，另一手就要去掌掴那人，但被人从背后抱住身体硬是拖拽开来。Vee钳制住Z把他向门口拖，“你发什么疯，赶紧滚出去！”Z强力挣开了身后的人，木光凌厉，“我只说一遍，这事和你没关系，滚！”  
“Vee没事的，他就是有点激动，不会对我怎么样的，你先出去吧。”叶文生整理了一下衣领，面无表情地看着两人。  
看到床上的人使出眼色，Vee恨恨出了门，他双拳紧握看着Z，“如果四叔有哪怕一点受伤，我会立刻杀了你。”  
Z根本没有再看Vee一眼，他俯视着床上的人，慢慢拿出手机，调出一张照片给他看。只见叶文生突然神色大变，他蓦地从床上坐起，掀开被子就要去夺Z的手机，反被推倒在地上。  
“你已经触碰了我的底线了，你是不是真以为自己可以一手遮天？”Z看着坐在地上的人，“你这种人根本不配活在这世上。”  
“你就算现在杀了我，也难活着走出这道门，你认为这划算吗？”叶文生仰面笑看着Z，“这视频在我手上，如果我死了，他立刻流传上网，反正我无所谓，到时候应该会有场大戏。”  
“猥亵儿童，贩毒走私，倒卖军火，你做的哪件事能活？我不杀你，你也会有报应。”Z蹲下身靠近那人，“我竟不知道世界上还有你这种禽兽不如的人，猥亵自己儿子，为了隐瞒你肮脏龌龊的行径，杀害老婆孩子，如果没错，你当年是喜欢过S的父亲吧？不过你永远也得不到，你连提他父子的名字都不配。”  
“胡说！我没有猥亵他，你少在这胡言乱语，别以为你找到几张照片就能威胁我。”叶文生情绪突然激动起来。  
“这是你逼我的，我本来不准备公开这些，是你，是你做了不该做的事。”Z突然从口袋里掏出一把弹簧刀，“你可以叫Vee过来，不过可能来不及。”  
“等等，你不想要视频了？那可是真的，不是合成的，传到网上你就不怕……”叶文生一边瑟缩着向床边挪，一边惊恐地看着Z。  
“想，但我更想你死。”  
“好，这就是我的命，我认命，反正我也活不了多久，随你。”叶文生竟突然放松下来，“但是在我死之前，你要陪我去一个地方，你不是也想知道当时事情的真相吗？”  
Z揪着叶文生的衣领离开卧室，Vee见状立刻掏出一把枪，扣动扳机。  
“别动，你再多走一步，即刻毙命。”  
叶文生眼神示意Vee不要轻举妄动，“没事，他不敢怎样，今天有重要的事，别忘了。”  
Vee一时没搞清楚叶文生什么意思，但见他一直示意自己不要动，只得收起枪支，在后面默默跟着两人。Z带着叶文生上车，Vee也迅速开车跟着。  
……  
“不行吗？再试一下，我上次打开也是黑屏，过一会儿就有图像。”S看着Thram的电脑，视频一直播放不出来。  
“不行，这个文件是一次性，放过一遍就损毁了。”他摇着头，“我的再找技术员看看。”  
“好稍等，叶文生来电话了……”S看着Thram，“怎么回事？”  
“没事，先接。”两人屏息静听，但随即惊呆了。  
【“等等，你不想要视频了？那可是真的，不是合成的，传到网上你就不怕……”  
“想，但我更想你死。”】  
……


	49. 第四十九章

四十九  
【很简单，让他死于非命就行了。】  
【什么意思？】  
【这种人生前基本不可能查到什么东西，但是如果他死了，身后的一切事都会浮出水面。因为他的关系网断了，上下家都要再找新的合作人，就会迫不及待抖出来一些消息，释放信号。到时候你需要哪方面的都能找到。因为他已经不具备威胁能力，所以反而是最能接近真相的时候。而且，这种人多少都有人命在手上，随便拎出来一条足够制裁死罪，所以他的死本身并不会引起什么事，特别是你刚才说他身份非常，更好，政府会比你还想压下去。】  
【……我只要真相就够了。】  
【你不要误会，不是让你去犯法。我的意思是，这个人，如果不到要命的地步，就不要再查了，你掌握的基本上就是真相了。你能在明面上查到的根本不足以定罪，而且会搭上你的前途。】  
去找叶文生的路上，Z又想起了Milos的话，他本已决定不再追究，是对是错只要还和S在一起，什么都不重要了。但当他看到手中的照片时，就只剩下一个念头：叶文生必须死。  
……  
八年了，事发至今Z再也没有来过这条街，甚至不愿听到这个街区的名字。街边熟悉的酒吧还在开着，一如既往聚集了年轻的学生、上班族以及各色买醉的人。已经是凌晨一点左右，从使馆区到这里颇费时间，一路上叶文生倒是安静。  
“只因为S的父亲拒绝你龌龊的想法，就怀恨在心吗？”Z边开车边问道。  
“我不知道你这消息哪儿来的，不过我提醒你，年轻人说话要讲证据，你到现在还是容易意气用事，让我怎么放心你。”他拨弄着手上的戒指，“我活不了多久了。”他侧脸看着Z，“肝癌。”  
“那就更要在你活着的时候，在这里亲自向逝者赔罪。”Z把车子停在当时发生车祸的路边，“当然如果你要选择把这件事带进棺材我也没有意见。”  
“你知道我为什么这么多年不让你服侍我？”叶文生看着Z的脸。  
“我大概能猜到原因，”Z打开手机屏幕，一个孩子的笑脸映入眼帘，“是因为我和他长得很像吧。”  
“是，没错，如果他能活到现在，应该和你一样很吸引人。这也是我不让你插手生意的原因，一定程度上讲，我对你是有私心的。还记得我和你说的第一句话吗？”  
【我也没有儿子，你就做我儿子吧，以后你跟着我，叫我四叔。】  
“只可惜你不懂珍惜，一直做错事，让我太失望了。你去勾引谁都可以，可你偏偏看上黄耀中的儿子。真是可笑，真是讽刺。”他摇着头，“如果当时我留下了Mean，也许他能更听话。”  
“从S的老家去海关，无论如何不会经过这条路，所以你应该是有意把他引来的。”Z望向车窗外的垃圾桶，“Mean当时拉我过来也是你们提前说好的吧。”他又转过头看着叶文生，“那么只有一个理由，你们当时是在这里交易，你选择就在这儿找替死鬼。”  
“随便你怎么想，逝者已矣，但我并不觉得对不起他。有些人喜欢当圣父，那就去天堂做吧。”  
“可这一切和文向荣的儿子没有关系，你也下得去手。”  
“我当时不知道他在车里，那个孩子在后面睡觉，只能说他命不好。不过这也是他父亲贪心的结果，文向荣是知道我要交易的，还默许老五去报警，哼！”  
“可当时谁也不知道你接的不是毒品，是军火。”  
“所以他才必须死。”  
“当时是不是我开的车？我有权利知道真相。”Z转而认真地看着叶文生，但那人却笑了起来。  
“你长了一张漂亮的脸蛋，却有一个本脑袋。我如果不那么说你会乖乖听我的话吗？”他笑出了声，“你是不是也想知道S为什么同意和我拍那种视频？他是为了你，哈哈哈，愚蠢。”他拿出手机，播放了一段视频。  
视频中显示Z过马路坐进车里，本来应该在垃圾桶边呕吐的Mean竟然意识清醒地跟过来，在车窗外看看，打开车门进车，过了一会儿又出来打开引擎盖，又关上。画面切换到正对路面，迎面驶来一辆车，车停在路边，出来一个男人进入巷子。就在这当儿，Mean再次出现在画面，钻进车里不知道做了什么，又出来打开引擎盖像是在修车，很快又恢复原状过马路离开视线。黄耀中出现在镜头巷口里，隐约和人拉扯，只见他愤怒地甩开那人的手臂，打开车门去发动车子。Z心跳的很快，他看到Mean的车已经缓缓驶入镜头的范围，逆向而行，速度越来越快，直直冲向正常行驶的黑车……  
“真的是我。”Z闭上了眼睛。  
“不，开车的人是Mean。”叶文生关掉手机，“这两段视频中间足足隔了一个小时左右，Mean确实是想你死的，不过我改变主意了。”  
“他怎么可能自己开车去送死？”  
“你要知道，给他足够的注射，他可以做任何事，他当时没准以为自己在海边飙车。”叶文生耸耸肩膀，“就这样而已。”  
“所以你当时也给我注射了什么东西？”  
“是的，就像这样。”他突然伸出手放在Z的脖子上。  
一种酥麻感袭来，Z忽然记起不久前，在自己公寓楼下碰到叶文生的时候也是这样，整整昏迷了两天。  
“你总是这么善良愚蠢，要不是我心软，你已经死了很多次了。现在你知道真相 ，可以安心走了。”他用手去抓Z的头发强迫他抬起头看着自己，“我替S感到不值，他现在应该在来的路上，刚好赶上给你收尸。同一地点，再一次失去心爱的人，想想就很兴奋。”叶文生把手伸进Z衣服里拿出一个小小盒子，“就你这种水平，还想偷拍我留下证据？可笑！”他把东西放进口袋，打开车门下车。  
Z已经浑身麻木滞重，他努力打开车门，一伸腿就摔倒跪在地上，他勉强向前爬，去抓叶文生的腿，用力抱住不放开。但随着一声闷响，他感到肩头猛然一紧突然呼不过来气，叶文生努力甩开他的手，大步走开，鞋底沾上了血迹。  
Z感到身体轻飘飘的，像羽毛一样飞起来，眼前出现了第一次看到S的场景。他接通知要去拍一个男孩，只有地点和时间，他在车里等了好久，终于看到一群人从餐馆出来。他一眼就看到人群中最闪亮的那张笑脸，迅速举起相机。这个人为什么这么可爱，圆圆的脸颊，嘟嘟的嘴巴，弯弯的笑眼，为什么要拍他呢？老板要签这个男孩吗？不知不觉他拍了好多张，正面侧面都有，背影也很挺拔帅气，真想认识一下他，捏捏这个圆脸颊。又出现了第一次合作的时候，“哥，你IG是什么？我加你。”他就那样甜甜地看着我，天呐，我也有这种运气吗？画面闪到拍摄电视剧的时候，两人一起熟稿合作，一起吃饭聊天，一起和角色体验初恋的美好……“哥，如果你想，我可以为你做TT为PF做的事。”那双眼睛水雾朦胧，我何其有幸能拥有你……  
“哥，你不要走好不好，你不要丢下我一个人。”他怎么哭了？我不走，我再也不会丢下你，你不要哭。Z此时看到S抱着一个人跪在地上哭，他怎么叫好像大家都听不到，他用力推S的肩膀，但那人仿佛感觉不到，还在止不住地哭。他仔细看，S怀里抱着的人脸上、手上沾满了鲜血，胸前的伤口还在不断汩汩地冒出血液，那人正是自己。救护车来了，七手八脚地把人抬上车，S还跪在地上，白色衬衫上满是血迹，他好像突然反应过来什么，起身要跟着救护车走，但突然站定，直挺挺地仰面倒在地上。医务人员又迅速赶来把他抬上担架，一片混乱。街口拉上警戒线，Thram警官在亲自指挥，再向前方看，原来不远处还有一群人。也有一辆救护车停在那，人群的中央躺着一个人，已经被盖上了白布，正在往车上抬。很快人群散去，环卫不知什么时候出来，开始用高压水枪冲洗街道，两处洒满血迹的地方很快被冲洗干净，好像又喷洒了什么液体，接着继续冲洗，也许到了天亮，一切又像什么都没发生了吧。  
……  
“局长，新加坡使馆的官员来了，要求我们马上放人。”  
“放人？死人怎么放？就说我们走流程要尸检，让他们等着吧。”Thram头也不抬，在电脑里搜索什么。  
“他们，他们说不是我们国境的人，没有处理的权限。”  
“但是牵涉在我们国境发生重大刑事案件，你是不是头昏了？他们还得积极配合调查，而不是息事宁人。没别的事你就出去吧。”  
……  
一周后S出院，又回到了白天工作，晚上等人的状态。这种游戏我们玩过很多次了，对吧，我还在这等你，你很快就会回来了。  
“老板，你去休息一下吧，就一会儿好不好？”Om这几天一直24小时陪着S。  
“你去吧，我在这等他。”  
“他暂时不会回来，你先休息，不然我在这等他？”  
“为什么你们都知道他不会回来？”S慢慢抬起头看着Om，眼中充满了疑惑与悲伤，“他会回来，他说了会等我，你们不要骗我了。”  
Om慢慢在地板上跪坐下来，伸手抱住S，哭了起来。  
“你哭什么？我不是好好的吗？如果需要休息我会去的。”


	50. 第五十章

五十  
Om觉得最近老板有点异常，他每天按时上班、拍剧、接媒体活动、健身，下班回家早早就睡了，是真的上床睡觉，社交媒体也不玩，作息规律得可怕。如果不是自己24小时跟着，他简直要以为S吃了安眠药，但并没有，他入睡后一夜到天亮，精神气色也好了起来。他最近再也没提到Z的事，大家都没有再提，仿佛这个人从来就没有存在过一样，只是他经过公司大屏看宣传广告的时候，会一直盯着看好久，然后再默默走开。这个行为最近也没了，因为半年宣传期已过，广告换了代言人，是女团组合的成员，反响一如既往地好。哦，还有，老板接剧有个新要求，不拍夜戏，说影响他睡觉，他现在是有充分的自由选剧本提要求的。  
晚上八点半，S已经关掉所有的灯，拉上窗帘，躺在床上了。这是他一天中最期待的时刻，如果没有特殊的事情，他会很快入睡，因为他的爱人一定会出现，每一次场景都不同，有的经历过，有的场景从没见过。那人微笑的眼睛、低沉的声音、拥抱的触感都那样真实，就好像我从未失去你。可是当第一缕阳光照进来时，他就要走了。因为你，我特别期待入睡，因为你，我爱上了每一个黑暗的夜，只属于我们两人的夜。  
【什么？人不见了？】S躺在病床上，一睁眼就要去找Z。  
【真的不见了，并没有送往医院。】Om按住挣扎的S，防止他再一次拔掉针头。【我们赶来时候，Thram警官也在，但只有你一个人被送来了，没有别人，还有就是，叶文生的尸体。问了所有医生，都说只有你被抬下了车。】  
【那其他医院有去问吗？】S猛地抬头，由于头晕又躺了回去。  
【问了，当天晚上所有接诊的医院，没有病人入院……我们问你的主治医师，他说当时救护车上本来就只有你一个，根本没别人，你是不是记错了？】Om也感到不可思议，按照老板的说法，两人同时被抬上车，怎么可能只有一个人被救治送医，而且根据他的描述向医生反馈，得到的答案是：像你说的这么重的伤，早就不行了。他没敢把这些告诉S，虽然大多数人都是这么想的。他甚至偷偷跑去殡仪馆打听当天晚上有没有送来无名尸体，但丝毫没有结果。  
没有人见到你，你就还活着，就一定会回来，我会等着你的，你说过，不会丢下我，对吧。  
S刚闭上眼睛，手机就震动了，他蓦地翻起身抓起手机打开，什么也没有，才想起来自己手机早就关机了。望向床边，是Z的手机，案发时掉落在现场，Thram事后送来的。S一直不敢打开看，但是一直有给手机充电，现在它提示有信息发来。他拿起手机滑过屏幕，有密码锁，他试着输入了Z的生日，但是不对。他深吸一口气输入了自己的生日，解锁，之后S才发现，即使不用输入密码，自己的指纹也能解锁。屏幕上是S的笑脸，嘟着嘴，是在撒娇的样子。点开信息前他犹豫了一下，还是点开了，收件箱信息很单一，只有两个联系人的邮件，一封是未读的，标注“房东”，另外上百条信息都是已读，“SupSup”的备注。他从第一条滑到最后一条，两年时间，一条不拉，甚至连‘知道了’‘好’‘嗯’这种信息都还留着。  
我记性不好，所以想记住你都说了什么。  
可是你都用这么笨的方法吗？真是个笨考拉。S微微笑了起来，眼泪滴落在屏幕上。  
【下一个季度的房租还是线上付吗？】S点开未读信息。  
……  
“这，你说这是Z租你的房子？”S环视着空荡荡的房间，客厅中央放着收拾好的行李包。“他不是房东吗？”  
“半年前他把房子卖给我了，说是急用钱。”那人穿着拖鞋，看样子也是匆匆赶来，此刻正在用手挠脖子，“当时我没太想买，朋友介绍的，我看看还行，升值空间蛮大，就买了。不便宜呢。然后他好像没地方住，所以还租着，每半年付一次房租。”  
“那这个房子，我能再买回来吗？”S看着行李包，默默地说。  
“你们耍我呢！”  
“比现在市场价高一个点，行吗？”他抬起头，眼中充满了悲伤，让人不忍拒绝。  
“我这都是碰见了什么事儿！我现在没时间处理这个，这样吧，等我一周后出差回来，我们办手续吧。”他不耐烦地摆了摆手，“那我先回去了，到时候我是联系他还是联系你？诶？你是那个明星吧？”他好像突然回过神。  
“联系我吧，这是我助理的号码，一周后办。我的时间有限，所以请你按时回来。”S递上了Chen的名片。  
“那行吧，我今天就先走了。”  
S起身环视了房间，基本上已经没有什么东西，其实Z本来生活用品就很少。他走进卧室，床上用品没有一丝褶皱，床对面的椅子上放着一只考拉熊玩偶。打开衣柜，稀稀落落挂着几件衬衫，他拿出一件蓝色夏威夷衫，把脸贴在衣服上用力闻着，希望能闻到一点衣物主人的味道。很久很久，他放下衬衫，向下看，柜子底部有一个收纳盒。S慢慢坐在地板上打开盒子，映入眼帘的是TT的姓名牌，看着那熟悉的字迹，他再也抑制不住内心的酸痛，流下泪来。他一遍遍用手指顺着名字的笔画描摹，可怎么也描画不出那人的手。眼前浮现了那双温柔的眼睛，睫毛翕动、眉眼低垂，“Sup，我爱你啊。”他把姓名牌紧贴在胸前，TT找到了PF的姓名牌了，可是，你在哪儿？你怎么还不回来？  
他放下姓名牌看向盒子，里面是一些照片和一个日记本。这些照片他太熟悉了，两年前差点将他打入万劫不复的境地，他拿出来一张张仔细地看。时过境迁，看着看着，他发现这些照片与其说是偷拍，不如说是人物特写，每一张的角度都很棒，清晰而且很能抓住主角的神韵。他想起两人在一起时，Z总是会拿相机给他拍照，每张成品都能直接宣发，Chen还打趣，以后Z充当摄影好了，省的每次要多付别人钱。  
【今天老板让我去拍一个男孩，说是个演员，我也没怎么看过偶像剧。我第一眼就认出他了，那个人好像会发光，世界上真的有笑容这么灿烂的人啊。正面好少啊，我反应太慢了，侧面也不错，可是我离得有点远，想把他拍的更完美。不行，我拍不出他的完美。老板要签他吗？希望这样，如果能和他一起工作，该多好啊。不知道他叫什么。】  
【感谢神，我今天又看到他了，知道他的名字了，他叫Sain，真可爱。他主动要我的社交账号，天呐，我太幸福了。我去看了他所有的剧，真好啊，演技好，情商高，竟然还是个学生呢。我要去给他做应援。】  
【还是发生了这样的事，我真是蠢，为什么不删除照片呢！怎么办，他现在一定很难受，全是我一手造成的，真是对不起。好想陪陪他，抱抱他，告诉他这不是他的错，是我，是我。我是罪人……心痛。我亏欠他的，该怎么补，我又有什么资格。】  
【我最近一定在做梦，我能和他一起工作了！不敢想象，真是中了乐透。】  
【他好像不太愿意和我深入交流，一定是那件事让他受伤了。对不起，我会加倍补偿你的，你值得这世上所有的温柔以待。】  
【爱一个人是什么样子的？我是PF还是Z？为什么我每次面对他都有种难以言说的幸福与忐忑，每次抱着他亲吻的时候，都难以控制自己的情绪，我确定，我爱他。】  
【拍摄结束了，还能再见到他吗？我好想他。】  
【他说他爱我，他说他相信我，我一定是这世上最幸福的人了。】  
……  
S伸手拿过椅子上的考拉熊抱在怀里，在床上缩成一团，他的心很暖很暖，这样一个温暖的人，他说他爱我，比PF更早更早。幸福的人，是我啊。  
……  
浅筑，隐藏在街心公园后面的一处幽静所在，距离上次光临已经过去了一年。进院子，花草依然随意生长，木桥吱哑，桥下的水系还有金鱼，一切都没有变，只不过现在是一个人。  
“Yuki，你好，我又来了。”S双手合十向开门的人问好。  
“哦呦，是你啊，快进来。”她显得很高兴，“这里客人不多，基本上我都记得，这次只有你一个人吗？”她引着S走上廊桥，边走边笑。  
“嗯。”  
月光如洗，混着花草清新的香气，S坐在廊前，眼前又出现了那张温柔的脸。  
“上次和你一起来的孩子，是个很温柔的人啊。”Yuki望着远处的月亮，“怨憎会，爱别离，求不得，人生实苦。即使这样，我们也要过好当下，才不辜负爱我们的人。”她转而看向S。  
我可以把自己照顾好，但是请你每天都入我梦，好吗。  
清晨的露珠擦在衣服上，沙沙作响，S穿着木屐踩在石阶上，突然感到有人拍了他的肩膀，一回头竟然看到Z站在身后，穿着浴衣，抱臂笑看着他。  
“哥？你回来了！”他一个没站稳，被身后人扶住手臂。  
“我一直在这等你，你怎么才来。”Z伸手去环住S的腰，轻轻蹭了他的脸，“我好想你啊。”  
“我也很想你，你回来为什么不告诉我。”他紧紧搂住Z的背，把脸放在他肩膀上，“我就知道你不会丢下我的。”  
Z伸手去梳理S的头发，捏了他的脸颊，温柔地抬起他的下巴亲吻下去，这个吻极尽缠绵，S感到酸涩又甜蜜。  
“走，我带你去一个地方。”Z终于放开了他的嘴唇，拉着他快步向前走。  
两人来到上次参拜的神社，诚心祈祷，之后Z引着S走到挂着祈福牌的地方。S好像被某种力量牵引着，一眼就看到了落款为Pru Panni的姓名牌，他伸手取下来仔细端详。  
“翻开来看看。”Z的声音在耳边响起。  
“不要，你说过打开就不灵了。我不看！”他抬头去看Z，发现身边并没有人，他拿着牌子跑遍了神社，空无一人。他仿佛明白了什么，垂眼看着手中的祈福牌。  
是你带我来看的，对吧。原来，你一直在这里等我。  
【想一辈子看他笑。】  
就只是这么一个简单的愿望啊，你真傻。你看我现在就在笑呢，你看到了吗？你快回来……


	51. 第五十一章

五十一  
日子过得飞快，光影来不及记录转瞬即逝的欢愉，匆匆而过的每一天都像是在复刻昨日。人们已经习惯忘却，今天还在津津乐道的明星花边新闻，转眼连这个人都不记得了。一年前轰动一时的酒吧街枪击案掀起了全国范围内的热议，但也只是街头巷尾的流言，毕竟谁也不是当事人，现而今那里依旧热闹，多少故事已经被夜色封尘，永不被提起。日子过得很慢，日头总照着房间的白墙，那余晖染红了屋子，橘色的温暖总是流淌在人心上，重复演绎着昨日的旧梦。在这映着夕阳的窗前，S一次次做出抉择，公司面临转型的关键时期、资金链断掉重新筹资的时候、高层动荡需要重组的时候，听Thram叙述完叶文生案件全过程的时候……仿佛这落日的暖光能够给予他无尽的力量，让他振作起来无畏无惧、勇往直前。然而只有他自己知道，这暖暖的光影里，有一双温柔的眼睛，始终在注视他。我知道你从未离开，在每一个橘色的黄昏，在每一个宁静的夜。  
转眼要到宋干节了，按照惯例SN集团提前三天放假，中层轮休，提供给员工新马五日游的福利，如果不想去可以折现在家休息。Om利用了一次中层旅游带家属的权利，带女朋友去了新加坡。是的，他有女朋友了，是在S的粉丝见面会上一见钟情，两人都是S的狂热粉丝，共同话题不要太多。Om相亲只有一个要求，能理解他，他所谓的理解，就是能和他一起追星，并且不要影响自己追星，这里包括时不时去给老板当家政、陪睡（只是睡觉）等等。这个事情对Chen的触动很大，他觉得自己要在婚姻大事上操操心了，于是主动加入了各种相亲组织，假期里也忙得不亦乐乎。在这里还要提一下叶文生的后继者，号称是他义子的人全面接手了生意，他关闭了娱乐公司，因为看不上那些油头粉面卖笑的人，只专注做地产以及其他，最近在马来西亚频繁活动。这一变动引起了某一个圈子的暗潮涌动，甚至有人说是他杀了义父，但无论怎样，叶文生的故事已经落幕，现在东南亚风光无二的领头人是——叶兆添（Vee）。与前任相比，这个年轻人作风更硬派，手腕更狠，凭一己之力短时间摆平其他继任者，开启了属于自己的新时代。  
“恭喜Thram局长，不对，您很快就要到国防部了对吧，要改称呼了。”S举起酒杯笑看着Thram。是“落日”，不知道从什么时候起，S来ZMAJI开始喝它，开始他只是想尝一下Z的口味，没想到会上瘾，原来你的思念是苦味的。  
“不敢不敢，也是命悬一线的工作，有时候我还挺怀念在警局的日子，人啊，总是身不由己。”他喝了一口苏打水回敬S，“酒也不敢随便喝了。那件事我到底没有查到最后，还是Z的录像帮了大忙，真是有愧。”  
“不能再查了，牵涉了太多人，但与我和Z相关的部分已经很清楚了，这就够了。Z从始至终没有对不起任何人，如果他能知道该有多好。”  
“无罪的人不断自责，有罪的人心安理得。这个世界总是不公平的。”Thram看着桌面，手指在上面不断写着什么。  
“所以那天，你真的没有见到Z的人，或者尸体？”S又一次问起。  
“Thram部长？”Natasha的声音从背后响起，“你必须要喝一杯，因为你是我的新客人，我们的新朋友。他们第一次来都喝了的。”她用手指轻轻滑过Thram的肩膀，在脸颊上行贴面礼。  
没有人能拒绝Natahsa的酒。  
“假期要出门散散心吗？”她坐在S身边的位置上，笑看二人。  
“要去巴黎一趟，其实我们半年前就一直接到海外不太成规模的单子，有时候多有时候少，感觉像是有人在代购一样。之前Chen提起过，因为太忙了，没有留意，前几天又接到订单，想趁假期去看看。”S偏过头去看着Natasha，“要一起去吗？”  
“哦，不不，我会爱上你的。”她笑得很娇媚，“我可不想当大众情敌。不过呢，”她目光流转了一下，“你可以顺便去我的家乡看看，地方不大，但是安静美丽，还有号称东欧最大的东正教教堂，非常漂亮，一定要去，你会喜欢的。我把信息发给你，替我亲吻一下故乡的土地。”她起身把手放在S肩上，悄悄在耳边说，“我再亲吻你。”  
……  
巴黎对S来说并不陌生，之前来过旅行，他下飞机后很快就找到了网上留言的地点，位于五区的一处公寓。来到楼下他看到一张SN品牌的宣传海报，已经翻译成法语，上面还有一个联系电话。他拿出手机，电话还没接通就看到迎面跑过来一个亚裔男孩，学生打扮。  
“您打的电话吗？抱歉，我们新的货品还没到，只能先预定。”他气喘吁吁。  
“你是负责代购这个吗？”S脱口而出的问候讲的泰语，对方也用了泰语。  
“也不算是吧，最开始我是帮忙代卖一些，但是存货都卖完了，大家还想要，没办法我就在网上订了，定的少又不发货，所以就积攒一些再订。卖的挺好的呢。”  
“你是帮谁在卖？”S觉得问的唐突，“我是说，我就在网上和你联系的那个。”  
“哦！是你啊，你是Ze的朋友对吧。”他笑了起来，“当时我们以为最多卖几个月，谁知道一直卖这么好，我也没留联系方式。他还给了我费用，真是挺不好意思的。”  
“走吧，我们上楼说。”他带路进了公寓，“钥匙也在我这，他也不过来，我时常来打扫一下。”  
这原本是一个三居室的住宅，面积不算很大，其中两间卧室都有落地窗，另外一间带一个露台。上一任业主把房间里能打通的地方都打通了，看起来很开阔，整体装修是灰色工业风，简洁大气，家具不多，但沙发和床是有的。  
“这里之前放了很多存货。”他指着客厅一角，“还有在楼下不远处超市租别人的仓库。我当时就负责接货，然后帮他卖卖，卖的钱给我一部分提成，剩下的打进这张卡。”他拿出一张银行卡，“应该是这个房子的主人。”  
“嗯？”S已经跑神了，他没听清。  
“Sain这个人，全称是……你看，”他拿出一份合同，上面明明白白写着房主的名字。“你认识他吗？你怎么了？”那学生看到S眼圈红红的。  
“没事，可能太累了。”S起身背过脸去，快速擦了一下眼睛。“这么长时间麻烦你了，我们回去会尽快完善平台。”  
“那就太好了，这里市场蛮大的，你在这休息一会儿吧，钥匙给你，我先去上课了，有事给我电话。”  
“你就这么放心走了？”S觉得这个人有点心大。  
“我在他手机里见过你照片，你长得这么帅，跟明星一样，我一眼就认出来了，关系特别好才会设屏保吧。我走了。”  
S默默坐在沙发上，环视四周，试图找到一点那人留下的痕迹，但没有。房间靠近落地窗的地方是一个双人床，有一个小小的柜子。他伸手拉开抽屉，一张快拍照片映入眼帘。深蓝色的背景墙上，用各种语言写满了爱，照片下角是一只手绘的粗眉考拉熊牵着一只圆脸兔子。  
“笨考拉！你就想用这套房子换我吗？想得美。”S拿着照片边笑边擦掉泪水，但怎么也擦不完，“我现在要豪宅，你听见了吗？快回来，我不要这个房子……”  
我只想要你回来。  
……  
贝城的Hram svetog Save，号称全世界最大的东正教教堂，通体纯白色大理石堆砌，拜占庭式设计，神圣而宏伟。S在老城区闲逛，随着人流就走到了这里，下午四点多，天很蓝，广场上的草坪边有一组夹道式喷泉，小朋友们跑来跑去，追逐嬉戏。  
“Izvinite,Izvinite!”一个小朋友跑得太快直直撞到了S的小腿上，这个胖嘟嘟的小家伙让毫无防备的人向后跨了一步，踩住了身后人的脚。小朋友做个鬼脸迅速跑开了。  
“Sorry,Sorry.”S抱歉地向后看，就再也说不出话来，怔怔地呆在那。  
“Nista.”那人拿着相机正在拍教堂，匆匆看了一眼S，就继续自己的事。他长着一幅亚裔面孔，五官深邃，眉眼温柔，身材瘦高挺拔。他径直走进人群，去拍那些在草坪嬉戏打闹的孩子们，只不过走路的背影略显颠簸。  
S瞬间回神，快步穿过熙熙攘攘的人流，但是再也看不到刚才那个人，他站在教堂门口一时间觉得恍惚，也许又看错了吧。  
天色暗下来，广场上渐渐安静，教堂四周的地面亮起了蓝色的地灯，映着白色的墙体，此刻，整座建筑显得神秘而魅惑。S终于觉得有点冷，他慢慢向路边走去。身边行人匆匆，一人拿着相机快步走过人行道，擦肩而过的当儿，S突然拉住了那人的胳膊。  
回头，迷茫；对视，热泪盈眶。是你吗？  
“Sorry，but ,may i know your name ?”S声音颤抖地说出这句话。  
“Sain.”那人报以微笑，“Sain Supon.”  
“你说你叫什么？”他尝试用泰语问道。  
“我叫Sain Supon.你认识我吗？”


	52. 第五十二章（大结局+后记）

五十二  
“这里相对于其他欧洲国家来说算是比较落后了，但胜在安静惬意。我有时候经常来这个城堡公园散步，你看，这里名叫Usc，是‘交汇’的意思，是指我们眼前的萨瓦河和多瑙河在此交汇。”他们站在城堡最高处的看台上，那人一手指着河对岸的小岛，一边看着S，却发现那人根本没听他讲，只是呆呆地看着自己，目光闪闪的，说不清是悲伤还是激动，总觉得那双眼睛随时会流下泪来。  
“你怎么了？”  
“哦，我第一次来，谢谢你带我参观。”S掩饰性地眨了眼睛，把脸侧向一旁，“你是什么时候来的这里？”  
“说实话我也不知道。”他不好意思地笑笑，眉眼弯弯，“我好像受过伤，医生说大概是神经还是什么受到了损伤，很多事都不记得了。”  
“那你的名字……”  
“医生说我醒来之后说的第一个名字就是这个，应该就是我的名字。”他突然想起什么似的，“对了，很晚了，你住在哪我送你回去吧。”  
“我能不能抱抱你？”S突然冒出这句话，让对面的人愣了一下。但他很快微笑着张开了双臂。  
S紧紧环住那人的背，把脸埋在他胸前静静地听着心跳，很久很久才抬起头，“谢谢。”  
谢谢，你还活着。  
最终那人还是带着S回到了自己的住处，因为他发现不论自己做什么S都会一直盯着看，即使送他回了酒店，他还是站在门口不进去，像一个等家人接的小朋友，所以干脆带他回家好了。  
“浴室在这里，你要不要先洗澡？”那人的声音由远及近，看到S又在一幅画前发呆了。  
“这是……”  
“这是几个月前，和摄影协会的朋友去东京时候买的。就是公园里的那种街头艺人画的。你也喜欢吗？”  
草坪、树林、细雨，画面中有正在拥抱的两人，一人身穿紫色T恤，一人身穿白色衬衫，唯美而静谧。  
“当时觉得这幅画看着很触动，好像我就是其中的人一样。真是奇怪的感觉，所以就买回来了。”  
S直直地看着那人，突然伸出双手捧住他的脸亲吻下去，但并没有被推开。起初S只是用力亲吻了嘴唇，随后他感觉到一双手从背后抚摸上来，便开始用舌头去侵占熟悉的空间。两人越吻越激烈，情绪高涨，不知道什么时候S发现这个人已经将自己压倒在沙发上，熟悉的触感让他颤抖起来，在快要窒息的热情中，他不禁发出了呻吟声。他开始伸手解开那人的外套，但那人却忽然停止了动作，俯视着S看了一会儿。  
“你是谁？”他还是一脸疑惑，“其实我第一眼看你就觉得很亲切，还有你见到我的反应，我们是什么关系？”  
“我是Sain Supon，是你的爱人。”S伸出右手去抚摸他的脸颊，“可你为什么不记得我。”  
“难怪会这样，”他从S身上下来，坐在沙发旁的地板上，“我见到你的时候差点以为我自己是个色鬼，为什么会对一个陌生人……”  
S闻声向他看去，果然那人身体某个部位腾起得很明显。笨考拉，你不记得我的脸，倒是记得别的。  
“那，我叫什么？”他没有回头，只是盯着地板。  
“笨考拉。”  
“啊？”他回头了，一脸呆怂又懵逼。  
“Ze，是你的常用名，Pru Panni 是本名。”  
“真的？”Z转身认真看着S，伸手去握住他的手，“你说我们的关系是……”  
“嗯。”  
“那，我能不能亲亲你。”Z说着就起身凑过去亲了S的脸颊，顺便上手捏了几下，“我以前是不是喜欢捏你脸？”  
“没有，都是我捏你的。”S认真地说。  
“不不不，虽然我不记得，但是你的脸太可爱了，我一定会捏的。”说着又捏了一下。“我刚才一直在不知道怎么面对你的情绪中，我特别想抱抱你，亲亲你，但是不知道这种想法怎么产生的，怕吓到你。”  
“如果我以后都看不到你，这才会吓到我。”S整理了衣领，发现Z虽然记不清一些事，但是身体一如既往地诚实，才刚表明身份不到三分钟，他就已经上手在自己身上来回摸了好几遍。两人再次拥抱并亲吻，深深沦陷在彼此的温柔中。  
S曾经无数次设想重逢的画面，他以为自己一定会因激动喜极而泣，然而真正的重逢，并没有带来太大情绪波动，就好像我知道你一定在等我，从未远离，只要时间到了，你就会出现。一切都会顺理成章，我们一定会再次相遇。如果你不记得了，那就让我们再一次相识、相知、相爱，只要是你，做什么我都心甘情愿。  
“那个，之前是我在上面吧？”Z突然放开S的嘴唇，没头没脑地问，但表情显得很认真。  
“呃，不，是我在上面。”S嘟着嘴，略显不自信。  
“真的？你不要骗我。”  
“才没有，我一直在上面的。”S鼓起脸颊，斜着眼睛看向那人。  
小朋友刚宣誓了主权，找到叔叔，就被连拖带拽地弄进了浴室。在氤氲的空气里，也许他们能够回想起一些美好的往事。  
“对不起，虽然我有点记不得，但是我觉得很心酸，你是不是一直在等我？”Z坐在浴缸里，双臂把S圈在怀里，在脸颊上啄了一下又一下。  
“没关系，只要你还在就好。”他向后靠着那人，感受着他的心跳 ，仰面去回应甜蜜的亲吻。  
之前的事你记不得了，没有关系，只要我们还在爱着，故事就不会结束。我们有一辈子的时间来感受与回味，不要着急，我会等着你，这次换我来守护你吧，我的爱人，我亲爱的考拉哥哥。  
三个月后。  
黄昏时分，一片橘色的暖光洒在窗台，S坐在地板上曲左膝、左手在腿上随意地搭着。本以为上次找到了Z也表明了身份，那人会一起回来，没想到Z说要在那里做完交接，并且表示由于缺失了太多记忆一时间不知道如何面对S，他需要调整一下。S表示理解，毕竟现在两人的关系于Z而言是陌生的，虽然身体上很熟悉，但感情上总还是模糊的。两人一起经历了这么多，现在其中一个恍如隔世，只有自己承担了所有的回忆，想来总是令人心酸的，可是好吧，我知道你还活着，知道在哪里找到你，这就够了。  
他抬头看着墙壁上的光影，感到有人走来，身影映在墙面上逐渐倾斜，随后一只手便搭在了肩膀上，S笑了。  
“Sup，我回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
S回头，那人站在一片橘色的光晕里，眉眼温柔。他握住放在肩头的手，慢慢起身，拥抱的力度、舌尖的缠绵、熟悉的心跳，你终于回来了。  
你回来，就好了。  
你回来了，真好。

后记：

两人过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活，养了一只狗和一只猫，Z专业做摄影，全面退圈，连社交账号也关闭了。每隔几个月两人会去一次巴黎过二人世界，顺带考察市场。没多久文婶也过去了那边，偶尔S的妈妈也会去，一家人现在改到了国外聚会。ZMAJI的生意一如既往地好，两人又成了常客，但Natasha不怎么来店里了，她说等这边Jovan能接手了，自己就要退幕后享受生活。Z的记忆彻底恢复了，其实他回来时候已经好了大半，重要事情都串起来了，只是偶尔一些小东西想不起来，回来大概一个月，全好了。医生都觉得奇怪。只有他们自己知道原因……  
“嗯……啊……嗯，轻点，轻……”S已经被某人大力的动作弄到意识混乱，他双手扣住Z的手臂，用力地掐住，也没能让身上的人放慢节奏。但随之而来的快感又让他的快乐加倍。“你再说点别的，我好像……啊，好像想起来一些事。”Z一边奋力冲撞一边喘息着，他发现S的低低呻吟让他想起了某个温柔的夜晚。  
“嗯，不要了，不要……”S已经快要泣不成声了，这是今晚第三次帮助Z回忆往事了。这代价有点大，有点累。“别想了，之前没什么的……真的……”  
“我为什么不记得你在上面？”Z把S从水里捞出来抱回床上，“哪一次啊？”  
“别想了，求你，别想了。”S哼哼唧唧翻身按住Z躁动的手，“我骗你的，我没在上面，别想了。”  
“我就说嘛~”Z顺势揽过身边人亲吻了他的头发，“那好吧，今天就不想了，明天再想。”他话还没说完，就发现S已经累得睡着了，脸颊红红的，异常可爱。他伸手轻轻捏了一下，又忍不住亲吻了一下，“睡吧，亲爱的小朋友，我很爱你。我们还会有很多很多回忆，值得一辈子去回味。”


End file.
